Broken, Beaten, and Alone
by SilenceIsGolden15
Summary: Max is lost. Abused by her father, bullied by the kids at school, she doesnt know what to do. Until she meets Fang. Fang had always been there, she just hadnt seen him. Will he help Max, or will he let her remain alone?
1. Chapter 1

(A/N Ok, so here is my new Fanfiction, following the list of cliches I posted months ago. Sorry for the crappy ending to my last one, btw. Any way, chapter uno!)

MPoV

"Max! Get your ass out of bed!" Jeb roared from downstairs. I groggily blinked awake and glanced at the clock. 6:30 a.m. "Maximum!" "Coming!" I called back, and scrambled out of bed. I glanced in the mirror as I passed it, wincing at what I saw. I saw a skinny, pale girl with empty brown eyes and a tangled mane of dirty blonde hair, with several bruises on her face.

I sighed to myself. Its been four years since my life went to hell, and my appearance has grown steadily worse. "Yes?" I asked quietly once I had trudged into the living room, still half asleep. "You have school today." He said, glaring at me. "I just wanted to reiterate what will happen if you tell ANYONE what goes on in this house. Are we clear?"

I nodded my head fast. He grunted and nodded once, meaning I could go. I sprinted back to my room and sighed again. Today was going to be a long day.

I quickly got dressed in my usual jeans, ratty t shirt, combat boots, and oversize hoodie. I yanked a brush through my hair. Then I had to put the concealer on my Jeb induced bruises so that noticed. Without that gunk, it would have taken me about ten minutes to get dressed. But instead it took me twenty.

I snatched my back pack from the corner and practically flew out of that house, eager to get away. I slowed to a walk about a block from my house, the cold air biting at my cheeks. If you haven't gathered by now, my name is Maximum Ride, and Im abused by my father, Jeb. (Honestly, if you didn't get that, you are hopelessly lost.)

No one knew about it, because I didn't have any friends. There was this one group of kids at school I thought I might have fit into, if I could risk it. But I cant. Theres one guy in that group, really dark, and I can feel that black gaze on me a lot. I don't know what his deal was, but I avoided him as much as possible.

I started to slow as I got closer to school. As hellish as my house is, school is a close second. Why you ask? Well, because it is home to the Red-Headed-Wonder. She's the resident slut here. Pretty much every guy in the school has slept with her, except one. That's right, Mr. Darkness. I sometimes notice her hovering next to him hopefully, and I have to suppress my laughter.

I was pulled from my reverie by the obnoxious clacking of high heels. Frowning, I looked down at Lissa, who had somehow materialized in front of me. Yes, even in 4 inch heels, she is still shorter than me, because I am 5'9. Pretty good for a 14 year old.

"Hey, freak." She snarled. "Hey, whore." I replied without missing a beat. Her prissy face blanked for a minute, but she recovered quickly. "Aw, Maxie. Your just jealous because you cant get laid." She said with a sneer. "Lissa, im 14. Theres no point in getting laid yet." I responded, then pushed past her towards my locker. She stuck out a foot, tripping me. I crash against the lockers, managing to not land on the floor. I winced as some of my bruises screamed in protest.

Ignoring Lissas snickers, I got what I needed from my locker and slammed it shut. My day had barely started and it was already crap.

As I walked towards homeroom, I felt the familiar dark stare on my back.

"Max Ride?" I raised my hand, and the teacher continued down the roll call. I yanked down my sleeve, which had ridden up to expose my bruises. No one could find out.

Im sure you don't want to hear about my boring school day, so lets just say I sat alone at lunch, as usual, and that's it. At the end of the day, I slowly dragged myself home. I didn't want to go back. I didn't want to go back.

Even as I thought this, I arrived at Hell. I gulped, put my shoulders back, and forced myself into the house. I glanced around warily, and didn't see anything, so I went for the stairs. In seconds, I was on the floor holding my cheek.

"You know better than to try to avoid me." Jeb hissed at me. I slowly nodded, trying to avoid being beat especially badly. Jeb roared and kicked me nard in the stomach. I fell onto my back, all of my air gone. Apparently I would not be getting an easy beating tonight.

Jeb grabbed a bat from a corner of the room. I curled into a protective ball, trying to protect myself as he brought it down on me over and over. I could feel the bruises forming already. With each hit, he ground out another insult. "Stupid. Worthless. Ugly. Bitch. Slut." Etc. etc.

After an excruciating hour, he tossed the bat away. I thought it was over. Until he smashed his bottle down on my leg. I almost cried out, but managed to bite it back at the last moment. I waited until Jeb fell asleep on the couch before trying to move.

The pain spiked, and I froze. I kept trying. Slowly, ever so slowly, I started moving towards the stairs. It took me forever, but I eventually got to my bed without screaming in pain. I collapsed onto my bed, a few stray tears streaking my cheeks.

The worst part of this wasn't the pain. I was used to the pain. The worst part was the words he had called me. How all of them were true.

(A.N You like? Don't like? Tell me!)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N Hellllllo fanfiction. I hate New Mexico! Its freaking COLD here! I know some people in Alaska or Russia may beg to differ, but I don't live in Alaska or Russia, so to me, its freaking cold!)  
Maxs PoV

The next morning saw me waking up early to assess the damage. First I had to yank all the glass shards from my leg, which was incredibly painful. My wounds had healed a bit during the night, so pulling them out made fresh blood pour down my leg, mingling with the dried blood.

Then I had to check the bruises. I turned the shower water on, and pulled off my clothes while I waited for it to warm up. When I looked into the mirror, I audibly gasped. Huge purple and black bruises covered my arms and legs, and it looked like my abdomen was one big bruise. Walking to school was going to hurt like hell.

Sighing, I hopped into the shower. The water felt good on my bruises and blood matted hair, and it washed the blood away, but stung my cuts. Oh well. I got out when the water stopped running off red, and very carefully dried myself off. The towel came away slightly red stained.

I bandaged my leg, where the cuts were. The cuts weren't too deep, so I shouldn't have a problem walking, even if it hurt a lot. `I got dressed, and put concealer on any bruises not covered by clothing. I brushed my hair and teeth. When I looked into the mirror, I still looked like a wreck, with big shadows under my eyes.

Not much to be done about that. So with yet another sigh, I sprinted downstairs and out the door, managing to avoid Jeb this morning. Thank God. I could only run about a half a block before I had to stop. I could feel fresh blood soaking the bandages. Lovely. Just freaking lovely.

LINELINELINELINE

Normally school would be boring and not worth mentioning, but today is 'special.' I was sitting in English, trying to avoid moving so as to not agitate my injuries again, when the teacher started talking about a new project. "Alright class. This is a partner project. The point is to learn more about how they live at home." I froze. No. Freaking. Way. "I will assign your partners. Your partner will go to your house and make observations. To be fair, you are not allowed to touch a single thing before they arrive. It must be as it usually is." I suppressed a wince. Usually my house is covered with beer bottles.

"Once they have made their observations, they may ask any questions they see fit. Then you will each write a summary of the others life based on your observations and your answers, then turn it in together. Any questions?" No one moved. "Alright. I will now read out the partners."

I zoned out until she reached my name. "Maximum Ride and Nick Walker." I frowned. Who is Nick Walker? Once she finished assigning the names, she clapped her hands and said, "Alright, everyone find your partners!" I glanced around, warily looking for my partner. Hopefully its someone who is extremely unobservant and wont ask many questions.

Mr. Tall Dark and Creepy sat down across from me. "Max?" he asked. "Yeah." I responded cautiously. "Nick?" "Call me Fang." He said. Great. Just my luck. This guy will both ask questions and be extremely observant. Lucky me.

"Ok, so how about I come to your house today and you come to my house tomorrow?" I said, since I knew for a fact Jeb was home today. He nodded, making his black hair flop into his eyes. I studied him a little closer. Black hair, obsidian eyes, olive skin, and black clothes. Emo much? He noticed me studying him and said tartly, "Before you ask, no, im not emo." I smirked.

"You sure? Or are you just goth?" He sighed in exasperation and raised a hand to run it through his hair. I admit it. I flinched a little. What? I thought he was going to hit me or something. Jeb always does when im a smartass to him. But this isn't Jeb. This is Fang. And Fang just stopped and gave me a weird look. I looked down.

This is going to be loads of fun.

(A/N So, you like? No like? TELL MEE PLEASE!)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N Hola. Mucho gracias for all the reviews!)

Maxs PoV

After class, Fang caught up with me in the hallway. It was just before lunch. "Hey, Max." he said. "That's my name, don't wear it out." Usually I wouldn't be so flippant with anyone else except Lissa, and that was only when she bothered me. I had to blend. But with Fang, blending just kinda… slipped my mind.

He chuckled a little. "Ive noticed you sit alone a lot. You wanna eat with me and my friends today?" he gestured to a small group of people about twenty feet away. There was a mocha skinned girl with curly, out of control brown hair and tawny eyes. Arguing with her was a tall, at least 6'1; Fangs 6', pale guy. He had light strawberry blonde hair and pale blue eyes, and the whitest skin ive ever seen.

Watching the banter with amusement was a boy with golden curls and bright blue eyes. Next to him was a girl who must have been his sister, because her curls and her eyes matched the boys. I shrugged and gave an ever so slight nod. Fang smiled slightly, only slightly, and grabbed my arm to drag me over to the group. Ouch. Bruises there, buddy! I winced slightly, but made sure no one noticed.

"Guys." Fang said, trying to catch their attention. But by now the golden siblings were arguing too, and no one heard him. He repeated himself, slightly louder. Getting slightly exasperated, I put my fingers in my mouth and gave a piercing whistle. The entire group, including Fang, covered their ears.

"Max, im standing right next to you!" Fang said irritably, rubbing his head. "What?" I shrugged a bit. "No one would shut up." The pale guy grinned. "I like you already. Whats your name?" he asked. "My names Max." I said. "OMG! Another girl, Angel, look! That's amazing! We finally have someone else to make over! You seem a little tomboyish though, Max, but we can fix that. Get you a boyfriend if you don't already have one. Do you have one? If not, I think you and Fang would-" The pale guy snapped, "Nudge!"

She stopped mid rant, then smiled sheepishly while I stared at her. "Right. Sorry. Anyway, he Iggy." She jabbed her thumb at him, and he grinned again. Then she pointed to the golden siblings. "This is Gazzy, and his sister Angel. Im Nudge, if you didn't notice." Normally, I would have just nodded and kept my head down. Instead, I whirled to face Angel and Gazzy and proclaimed, "I knew you two were related!"

What the hell has gotten into me?

Gazzy laughed. "Most people can tell." He said. I smiled.

After that little adventure, we all headed into the cafeteria and sat down. I didn't have a lunch or lunch money, and I was starving. I forced myself to look down and not at their food. I couldn't remember the last time I had eaten.

"Here." I looked up at Fang, who had pushed his tray in front of me. "What?" I asked. "You don't have a lunch. Eat mine." "No, Fang, its fine-" "No, Max. Im not hungry, and besides, you look like your about to pass out." Well, I was feeling a little shaky…

No! What the hell is wrong with me? Normally I would have stubbornly refused and left. But something about Fang made me feel so _safe_…. I look down at the food. Well, he was offering…

Within seconds, I had dug into the tray. I ignored Fangs triumphant smile and continued eating. "Jesus Max." I looked up to see Iggy staring at me like I was a freak. "What?" I asked defensively. "Your eating like you were just trapped in an artic cave for a week without food." I shrugged and continued eating. When I finished the tray, I rolled up my sleeves and rested my elbows on the table.

"Max." I looked at Fang. The entire group was staring at my arms with wide eyes. "What are those?" Shit! My bruises! I quickly pushed my sleeves down. What kind of an idiot am i? That's what I get for making friends. "Max." Fang was giving me a hard look while the others were still in shock mode. "I got into a fight." I said carelessly, waving him off. The others shook off their shock and accepted my explanation, going back to their bickering.

Except Fang. He gave me this narrowed eyed look that made me shrink against the wall. Jeb got a look similar to this right before he beat me. "Max." Fang whispered, low enough that no one else could hear. "I know that's a lie. And ill figure out what really gave you those bruises." I gulped a little. He was slightly scary right now. This is why I don't make friends.

Fangs PoV

I didn't mean to scare Max. But I knew she was lying, and I just wanted her to know that. I immediately regretted it, however, when she shrank back against the wall, and she looked so scared. I heard Iggy throw a piece of food towards me, and raised an arm to block it. Max flinched. I frowned. She had flinched in class too. I felt the food hit my arm as I lowered it and I felt my features soften.

"Max, you know that I wouldn't hurt you, right?" I asked quietly. She looked at me out of the corners of her eyes, like a scared animal. Slowly, she nodded. Noticing how her eyes flicked around nervously, I leaned back. She seemed relieved.

Maxs PoV

I was relieved when Fang leaned away. I hate feeling trapped. Im so claustrophobic, even little things like hugs or just if I feel trapped can make me flip. Yet, somehow I knew that Fang wouldn't hurt me. Maybe it was just instinct. But being my cautious self, I pushed my instincts away and forced myself to think clearly. He could still be a threat. He could still turn into the pawn of Satan.

But he made me feel so safe. I feel like I can trust him.

FML.

(A/N Reviews porvavore. Also, anyone who knows how to say reviews in Spanish, tell me plz.)


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N Behold reviewers! The fourth chapter of the fanfic hath arrived!)

Maxs PoV

The rest of that day at school was fairly uneventful, except once when Lissa bothered me. It went a little something like this-

Flashback

Lissa stepped in front of me, sneering. "Hey there, freak." "Hey Lissa!" I said with unusual enthusiasm. "I have a little rhyme for you. Wnna hear it?" without waiting for her response, I leapt right in. "Enie menie minie mo. You aint nothing but a hoe. You think your chic, you think your classy. Newsflash, bitch. Your fucking nasty!"

Fang, who was standing behind me, started cracking up while Lissa blushed a deep crimson. Then she shrieked and stalked off to her little posse of whores to whine about me while I grinned in triumph.

End Flashback

Now I was walking with Fang to his house to get started on our little project. He lived about a mile from the school. "Max?" "What did I tell you about wearing out my name?" I asked him, pretending to be irritated. "My apologies, sarcastic one." He replied with a roll of his dark eyes. I chuckled a little. "The student has become the master." I said.

He smiled a little. "Anyway, I was wondering what kind of music you like." He said. I frowned. "Why do you care?" I asked. He shrugged. "Just curious is all." I shrugged back. "I like Evanescense, Three Days Grace, Breaking Benjamin, Linkin Park, Hollywood Undead, you know the good stuff."

He stopped for a minute to stare at me before walking again. "Wow." He finally said. "I never would have pegged you for that kind of stuff." I grinned impishly at him. "Think again." I said. "Do you like Simple Plan?" he asked. I nodded, and I swear his eyes lighted up a little.

I was going to ask him about it, but we just had to show up at his house right then. One word. AWESOME. It was huge, furnished all in white, and it was meticulous. Not a sock out of place. I actually felt a little grungy standing in it, what with my lifestyle and the hell hole I call a house. Fang led me to what looked like a study and lightly tapped on the door.

"Come in." a womans voice called. Fang opened the door and we walked inside. There was a little blonde, green eyed woman typing away at a computer. She didn't even look up when we came in. "Max, this is my mom, Anne. Mom, this is Max. We're doing a project together." She still didn't look up, only muttered, "That's nice, son."

Fang gave her a glare before leaving the room. I followed. I followed him up two more flights of stairs and into a small room as far from that study as humanly possible. It was obviously his bedroom, everything was done in black, opposite from the rest of the house. He threw his backpack into a corner and sat on the bed. I sat next to him, keeping my backpack at my feet.

"Sorry about her." He muttered quietly. "That's all she does now." I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from my bag. Question time! "So, what does your mom do for a living?" I asked. "She a writer." I wrote this down. And thus it continued.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"No."

"Grandparents?"

"No."  
"Any other relatives?"

"No."

"Pets."

"Nope. My mom cant stand them. Or anything else that tracks in dirt. Shes a major germaphobe."

"Does she ever leave that study?"

"Sometimes. Not often."

"Does she pay a lot of attention to you?"

"No." he said this bitterly, with a scowl.

I felt for him, I really did, but I also just wanted to smack him. I would give anything for my dad to just ignore me.

"Do you play any instruments?"

"Guitar. That's about it."

"Can you sing?"

"A bit."

At this point I put the paper and pen away. "I think that's enough questions." I said. He nodded, his hair flopping into his eyes. "Would you mind…" I hesitated a bit, then slowly asked, "If I asked where your dad is?" His shoulders tensed up immediately.

"Don't talk if you don't want to." I added in an almost whisper. I of all people know what its like to have daddy issues. "No. Its fine." Fang closed his eyes for a moment, took a deep breath, then looked at me. "He's in prison. For fraud. It happened when I was 7."

I saw the pain in his black eyes, He may act all silent and tough, but inside he's still the scared 7year old who didn't understand why his dad left him. My story was similar, except I was a ten year old little girl wondering where my mom was and why my dad hurt me. I patted Fangs shoulder comfortingly. "I get it." I murmured, "More than you know."

My voice was almost silent at the last part. "What?" Fang gave me a sharp look. "What does that mean?" OH CURSE HIS HAWKLIKE HEARING! To avoid his question, I casually looked down at my watch. Oh. My. God. It was already 6:30. Jeb was going to murder me!

Frightened, I leapt to my feet."Im sorry, Fang, but if I don't leave now my dad will kill me." I hastily apologized, then snatched up my bag and ran from the house, calling a quick goodbye over my shoulder.

Despite my massive bruises, I still managed to run all the way home. It hurt like a bitch though. Of course, it hurt more when I was tackled to the carpet by a 45 year old man.

(A/N Bummm bummm bummmmmmmm. What will Jeb do next time?

UNC-

Silence


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N Hello there.)

Maxs PoV

Jeb rolled me over so that I lay on my back, looking up at him. I inhaled sharply when he pulled a knife out of his belt, placing the blade against my cheek. He was going to kill me, wasn't he? "Max." he began in a deadly quiet tone. "Where the hell were you?" I swallowed, nervously eyeing the knife. "At a friends house." I whispered. "Working on a project."

His eyes narrowed. "Is this friend a boy?" he asked. Slowly, I nodded. I got a black eye for that one. "I bet you already fucked him." He snarled. "Your such a slut." I looked away from him, not showing how much that hurt. First Rule: never show weakness.

He slapped me. Pretty hard too. "Look at me when im talking to you." He hissed. I flicked my gaze back at Jeb. "That's better." He said, gloating. I said nothing. Jeb put the blade of the knife to my lip and slowly sliced it open. I felt blood run down my chin as Jeb grinned.

Then he scowled. "Get out of my sight, bitch." He snarled, hauling me to my feet by my hair. He gave me a rough shove, and I stumbled up the stairs. Wow, I got off really easy tonight. The problem is, a black eye, a bruise on my cheek, and my cut up lip. How on earth was I going to hide this from Fang? I was all out of cover up, I needed to buy more. Crapola.

TIMESKIPTONEXTMORNING (ALL one word on purpose)

The next morning, since I was out of concealer, I had to just put my hood up and keep my head down. Ive done it before, so no one would think it was strange. It actually worked… until I got to my locker. That's when Fang joined me.

"Hey, Max." he said, leaning against the locker next to mine. "Hi." I said in a small voice, quickly changing books then slamming the door shut. I was moving past him when he reached out and caught my upper arm. I repressed a wince. Fang slowly pulled me in front of him. He pushed back my hood, and put two fingers under my chin to lift my head up.

"Holy crap, Max!" he exclaimed when he saw my face. "How the hell did this happen?!" "I got into a fight." I said, using the same excuse as last time. "You sure get into a lot of fights." He said skeptically. I shrugged and tried to push past him, only to be stopped again. "Max." Now his voice was earnest, almost pleading. "I know your lying. Just tell me whats going on." "Im sorry Fang." I murmured. "But its really none of your business."

His eyes narrowed. "It is my business if someones hurting one of my friends." I sighed at his stubbornness. "Really, Fang, just leave it alone. It doesn't concern you." I said weakly. I hated being weak, but I was tired and hurting and stressed out, and Fang wasn't helping matters. "The hell it doesn't!" he snapped, his eyes spitting black sparks.

"Fang, Please!" I nearly shouted. Luckily the bell had rung and no one was out here yet. He drew back, a bit startled at my outburst. "I really don't want to talk about it. So, please, just leave it alone." He searched my eyes for a moment before I pulled away. This time, he didn't stop me.

Fangs PoV

What the hell was going on with her? It was strange. She seems so strong… and yet so broken at the same time. If she thought I would believe for one second that she had actually gotten into a fight, then she underestimated me. I can already tell she has badass fighting skills, ive seen it before.

So if she got into a fight and got hurt like that she must have been up against someone good, and no one ive heard of is good enough to bloody her up like that. Plus I could tell she was lying. She was good at lying, but not good enough it seems. Her eyes get this little nervous glint when she lied, like she was wondering what would happen if someone found out her little secret.

Who was it? Who was hurting Max? Whoever it is, im gonna rip them apart- wait. Fang thought what now?

Maxs PoV

I slunk into my first period class and sat down in my desk, ignoring the teachers lectures about being punctual. I out my head on my arms and closed my eyes. I was exhausted. I heard Fang come in, and walk past my seat. As he passed, I felt his hand lightly brush mine, sending tingles up my arm. What the hell was that?

I must have fallen asleep at some point, cause next thing I know Fang is shaking me awake. "Come on." He said. "Its time for second period." I nodded a little groggily and stood to follow him. As we walked to our next period, he studied me closely. "Don't you ever get any sleep?" he asked finally. "You always look like your about to fall over."

Internally, I said, "Blame Jeb." Externally, I just shrugged. He frowned, but let the matter drop. The rest of the day was similar, Fang asking questions and me expertly dodging them with either extremely short answers or just small gestures.

For some reason, though, it made me feel guilty.

(A/N Ok. You know the drill, read review etc.

UNC-

Silence)


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N Hi guys. Sorry for the short chapters, I'll work on that.)

Maxs PoV

"Yo, Max!" I turned to see Fang hurrying after me. It was the end of the day, and I was following the crowd out the doors. Finally Fang caught up with me, and slowed down so he could walk next to me. "Hey, Fang." I said. "Whats up?" As I spoke, his eyes flickered to my cut lip. His jaw tightened, but he didn't say anything. Smart boy.

"So am I walking to your house with you or what?" Shit the project! Damn damn double damn! "Um, no." I said nervously, thinking quickly. "How bout you come around 4?" that would give me enough time to buy concealer, and make sure Jeb wasn't home and if he is, talk him into leaving the house. Fang nodded. "Sure. Ill be there. Whats your address?"

I wrote my address on a slip of paper, handed it to him, and then rushed off. I had things to do and less time to do them.

Stop 1. The drugstore to buy more concealer. Its easy and its cheap. The closest one was about ten minutes from the school, and twenty minutes from my house. Give me ten minutes to find the right shade, that leaves me with 20 minutes to either make sure Jeb isn't there or talk him out of the house. Gosh was I on a time crunch.

I walked as fast as possible towards the drug store. My bruises were still healing, and I didn't want to hurt myself more by running there. Due to my walking pace, I shaved two minutes off that time and got there in 8 minutes. 22 minutes for Jeb now. Excellent.

I ducked inside and dug through all of the concealer shades. I managed to find my shade in 3 minutes. New record! Then it took 3 minutes to check out. It would have been shorter but my cashier, some idiot kid named Dylan, kept trying to get my number. Jeez.

So now I have 26 minutes.

I walked even faster, on the verge of running, as fast as I could get without being in excruciating pain. Again, I shaved about 4 minutes off the time. So now I have exactly 30 minutes to get rid and/or make sure Jeb is not in the house.

Perfect.

Slowly, I opened the creaky door and peered inside. No Jeb in the kitchen, no Jeb in the living room, no Jeb on the stairs. I ran up the steps, softly closing the door behind me, and managed to make it to my bedroom without seeing Jeb. I put my bag of concealer in the bathroom before slowly searching every crevice of the house.

There was a note on the refrigerator door.

_Max-_

_Im going to the bar. Don't expect me home for two or three days. I got leave from work. No boys in my house you little slut, or there'll be hell to pay._

_Jeb_

I swallowed a little. Of course, Fang just happened to be a boy. Oh well. Not much I can do about it now. I contemplated cleaning the place up. After all, it is covered with dirt and stains and beer bottles, and if Fang sees this note…

But I couldn't do any of that. Gotta play by the rules. Again: Damn!

I waited around in the living room until the door bell rang. I took a deep breath before opening it. "Hey, Fang." "Hey Max." he had a pad and pencil, like I had when I was asking him questions yesterday. I smiled a little and stood aside to let him in, already bracing myself for the disgusted look that would be on his face when I turned.

Instead when I looked, he just looked sad. He carefully looked at the entire house, and read the note on the refrigerator. He eyes softened a bit. "Question time." He said quietly. "Ok." I muttered, and led him up to my room. He looked around for a minute before sitting on the bed. I copied him. "Your room is too small for you." He murmured.

He was right. My room could barely hold my bed and guitar. That's all I have. All my school stuff and clothes are in my closet. "I know." I murmured back. "Why don't you move into one of the larger ones?" he asked, since my house has several. I just shrugged my shoulders and muttered, "My dad wont let me." "So you live with your dad?" I nodded.

"Do you mind if I ask where your mom is?" he used my same line. I bit my lip. "Shes… dead." I whispered. I took in a shaky breath before going on. "She died of cancer when I was 10." He gave me another sad look, but didn't say he was sorry. Because he knows that doesn't make a difference. People can say im sorry all they want, but that wont bring our parents back.

"Does your dad drink a lot?" "Ah, so you noticed." I said, with a weak laugh. "Yeah." He gave me a small, sad smile. "Yeah, he does drink a lot. Its how he deals with losing my mom." "How do you deal with it?" I stood up and started pacing around. I hated my room. Im so claustrophobic, its like a living hell. Inside a living hell. Lovely description, huh? "I just…" I stopped for a moment, trying to figure out my thoughts.

"I guess, I just try not to think about it." In my head, I added, "Because ive got other things to worry about." He nodded a bit, understanding. Then he looked over at my guitar. It was electric blue, with red drips of what looked like blood going down the sides. "Can you play?" he asked, nodding towards it. "Yeah. I taught myself how to play all the good songs on my IPod."

"Wait here. Ill be back." Then he left. I heard the front door slam, and I dimly wondered where he was going. I sat there for a few minutes before standing and walking over to the guitar. I hadn't played in awhile. I ran my hand over the smooth surface for a moment before picking it up.

I tuned it a little, and started playing the guitar part for World So Cold, and singing the lyrics. This song was perfect for my life.

_I never thought id feel this_

_Guilty and Im broken down inside_

_Livin with myself _

_Nothing but lies_

_I always thought id make it_

_But never knew id let it get so bad_

_Livin with myself_

_Is all I have_

_I feel numb_

_I cant come to life_

_I feel like im frozen in time_

_Living in a world so cold_

_Wasting away_

_Living in a shell with no soul_

_Since you've gone away_

_Living in a world so cold_

_Counting the days_

_Since you've gone away_

_You've gone away_

_Do you ever feel me_

_Do you ever look deep down inside_

_Staring at yourself_

_Paralyzed _

_I feel numb_

_I cant come to life _

_I feel like im frozen in time_

_Living in a world so cold_

_Wasting away_

_Living in a shell with no soul_

_Since you've gone away_

_Living in a world so cold_

_Counting the days_

_Since you've gone away_

_You've gone away from me_

_Im too young to lose my soul_

_Im too young to feel this old_

_For so long im left behind I feel like im losing my mind_

_Do you ever feel me_

_Do you ever look deep down inside_

_Staring at your life_

_Paralyzed_

_Living in a world so cold_

_Wasting away_

_Living in a shell with no soul_

_Since you've gone away_

_Living in a world so cold_

_Counting the days_

_Since you've gone away_

_You've gone away from me_

_Im too young_

_Im too young. _

"You're a little flat." I turned to see Fang standing in the doorway with a pitch black guitar in his hand, smirking a little. I played the last cord again, a little higher. "Perfect." I smiled at him and put the guitar down again.

"You didn't say you could play that good." Fang said, obviously pleased with my performance. I shrugged. "Or that you could sing." He added. I shrugged again. He copied my shrug. I eyed his guitar. "Are you gonna play now, too?"

"Maybe." He said with a small smile. I smiled back. Fangs phone buzzed. After he read the message, he scowled. "What?" I asked. "My moms throwing some fancy party at our house tonight." He growled. "She doesn't want me underfoot." "You could stay here if you like." I blurted before I knew what I was doing.

"You sure?" Fang asked. Was I? I mean, if Jeb came home early.. you know what? Screw it. I cant let my life be controlled by Jeb. You only live once, right? "Positive." I said. "Only one condition." Fang raised an eyebrow. "It has to be Three Days Grace themed." Fang smirked.

"Challenge accepted."

(A/N Long enough for ya? BTW next chapter will have mucho awesome music. So if u don't like reading lyrics, just look the songs up or skip them. I suggest looking them up.

UNC-

Silence)


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N More updates! Yay!)

Maxs PoV

"I think we should go to the living room for this. My room is too small." I told Fang thoughtfully. "I can clean up some of the bottles." He nodded, so I grabbed my guitar before heading downstairs. I lay my guitar on a filthy couch and started gathering up bottles. Fang came over to help me.

"What does your dad do for a living?" he asked as we carried armloads of bottles to the trash can. "Hes some sort of a scientist." I said, dumping my bottles. "I never asked." I thoughtlessly rubbed my jaw, where Jeb had nearly broken it the one time I dared ask him what he did at his job.

Fang nodded. "What does your mom do?" I asked. He dumped his armload. "She's a writer. Young adult novels." "Cool." We headed back into the living room and sat down. "You first." I told him. He smiled a little and picked up his guitar. He strummed the first few cords, and I immediately knew which song he was playing.

_I could be mean_

_I could be angry_

_You know I could be just like you_

_I could be fake_

_I could be stupid_

_You know I could be just like you_

_You thought you were standing beside me_

_You were only in my way_

_Your wrong if you think that ill be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_Your wrong If you think that ill be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_Your wrong if you think that ill be just like you_

_I could be cold_

_I could be ruthless_

_You know I could be just like you_

_I could be weak_

_I could be senseless_

_You know I could be just like you_

_You thought you were standing beside me_

_You were only in my way_

_Your wrong if you think that ill be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_Your wrong if you think that ill be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_Your wrong if you think that ill be just like you_

_On my own cause I cant take living with you_

_Im alone so I wont turn out like you want me to_

_You thought you were standing beside me_

_You were only in my way_

_Your wrong if you think that ill be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_Your wrong if you think that ill be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_Your wrong if you think that ill be just like you_

_I could be mean_

_I could be angry_

_You know I could be just like you_

When he finished, I clapped. I had known he was good, I didn't know he was THIS good. He smiled more widely and sat down with a little bow. "Your turn." He said. A smile tugged at my lips. I already knew what song I was going to do. I strummed the first few cords, and Fangs smile grew. He knew the song too.

_Ive been cursed_

_Ive been crossed_

_Ive been beaten by the ones that get me off_

_Ive been cut_

_Ive been opened up_

_Ive been shattered by the ones I thought I loved_

_You left me here like a chalk outline_

_On the sidewalk waiting for the rain to wash away, wash away_

_You keep coming back to the scene of the crime_

_But the dead cant speak and theres nothing left to say anyway_

_All you left behind is a chalk outline_

_Ive been cold in the crypt_

_But not as cold as the words across your lips_

_Youll be sorry baby_

_Someday_

_When you reach across the bed where my body used to lay_

_You left me here like a chalk outline_

_On the sidewalk waiting for the rain to wash away, wash away_

_You keep coming back to the scene of the crime_

_But the dead cant speak and theres nothing left to say anyway_

_All you left behind is a chalk outline_

_All you left behind is a chalk outline_

_All you left behind_

_You left me here like a chalk outline_

_On the sidewalk waiting for the rain to wash away, wash away_

_You keep coming back to the scene of the crime_

_But the dead cant speak and theres nothing left to say anyway_

_All you left behind is a chalk outline_

I had gotten really into the song, so I jumped when Fang started clapping. "Why are you clapping? Im not that good." I said self consciously. Jeb had said so. Fang stared at me. "Whoever told you that you arent good is an idiot." He said seriously. "Because you are awesome. And you get really into your music…" his voice trailed off a little, like he was thinking.

I shrugged and sat down. "Your turn." I muttered. He shook his head a bit, as if to clear it, before starting on his next song.

_Ill be coming home just to be alone_

_Cause I know your not there_

_And I know that you don't care_

_I can hardly wait to leave this place_

_No matter how hard I try_

_Youre never satisfied_

_This is not a home I think im better off alone_

_You always disappear_

_Even when you're here_

_This is not my home_

_I think im better off alone_

_Home, home, this house is not a _

_Home, home, this house is not a home_

_By the time you come home im already stoned_

_You turn off the T.V and you scream at me_

_I can hardly wait until you get off my case_

_No matter how hard I try_

_Youre never satisfied_

_This is not a home I think im better off alone_

_You always disappear_

_Even when you're here_

_This is not my home_

_I think im better off alone_

_Home, home, this house is not a _

_Home, home, this house is not a _

_Home, home, this house is not a_

_Home, home, this house is not a _

_Home_

_Im better off alone_

_No matter how hard I try_

_Youre never satisfied_

_This is not a home I think im better off alone_

_You always disappear_

_Even when you're here_

_This is not my home_

_I think im better off alone_

_Home, home, this house is not a _

_Home, home, this house is not a _

_Home, home, this house is not a_

_Home, home, this house is not a _

_Home_

I clapped as he sat down. This time he sat next to me. "How about we take a break for a few minutes?" he asked. "Sure." I said. I was getting a little hot, so I peeled off my hoodie. Usually I only wear it at school, but I had to keep It on with Fang. And I forgot. Damn you expanding comfort zone!

"Max." Fangs voice was strained. "You didn't tell me they were that bad." He ran his fingers gently over the bruises that covered my arms, sending electric tingles through me that I chose to ignore. I shrugged. "I thought you'd freak out." I whispered. He opened his mouth, but I quickly cut him off.

"Listen, Fang. I can be your friend. In fact, I would love to be your friend. But I can only be your friend if you promise to leave me alone about these injuries. If you cant do that, leave now." I searched his eyes, pleading with my own for him to stay. He looked conflicted.

After several moments, I whispered, "Please?" His eyes softened, and he sighed a bit. "Ok. Ill leave you alone about it. But if it gets really bad…" he didn't finish the sentence. He didn't need to, really. "But you do have to help me treat them if they get bad. Ok?" this was HIS ultimatum. I weighed the options in my mind. "Well…" but when I saw the look in his eyes, my resolve weakened.

"Ok." I murmured. He smiled a little. "Max." I looked back up at him. "You going to have to tell me eventually." I looked away again. "I know." I muttered. "Just not now. I have to trust you more. Ok?" Fang gently gripped my chin and turned my face towards him. When he was sure I was looking at him, he nodded.

It was short, but slow and sure. I slowly smiled at him, and he smiled back.

(A/N Ok, like I said, a lot of lyrics. Songs are all by three days grace, in this order: Just Like You, Chalk Outline, and Home.

UNC-

Silence)


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N Hello again. So, yeah, im not going to do the whole "max is a cutter" thing. Usually I like the extra angst, but it doesn't seem appropriate with this story. There may be a suicide attempt, I don't know yet. But no cutting.)

Maxs PoV

I stood up, the bruises on my legs protesting loudly. I ignored it. "Im gonna go change." I said. Fang nodded and started thoughtfully strumming on the strings of his guitar. I went up to my room and pulled out a tank top and some shorts. The tank top was short enough to show a little of the bruise on my stomach.

In a way, I was testing Fang. To see how much he could take without cracking. To see if he truly meant what he said. I slipped the clothes on and walked back downstairs. When I appeared in the living room, Fang looked up. Immediately, his emotionless mask crumpled into worry and sadness. Slowly he stood up and walked over to me.

"You didn't tell me they were on your legs too." He whispered, a little brokenly. I looked directly into his eyes. There was anxiety, regret, and… guilt? Why was he feeling guilty? "Fang." I murmured. "You promised." He bit his lip.

Finally, he sighed in defeat. "Your right. I promised. " he said with a sigh. Then he looked at me questioningly. "How do you even move with those?" he asked. I shrugged. "High pain tolerance, I guess." I said flippantly. He nodded a bit.

"Shall we play?" I asked, gesturing towards our guitars. The glitter that always appeared in his eyes when he played resurfaced. "We shall. You first." I picked up my guitar while Fang sat down again. I started strumming the familiar beat. (A/N Yep, more lyrics.)

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

_Every roommate kept awake_

_By every sigh and scream we make_

_All the feelings that I get_

_But I still don't miss you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_Only when I stop to think about you, I know_

_Only when you stop to think about me, do you know?_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_You hate everything about me_

_Why do you love me?_

_I hate_

_You hate_

_I hate_

_You love me_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

I finished the song and sat down next to Fang, who clapped for my performance. "You mind if we play together for a while?" he asked. I shook my head, so he picked up his guitar. For a few moments we just sat there, looking at each other, trying to determine what song the other wanted to play.

At the same time, we started playing the same song. W smiled at each other, then continued playing together.

(Max, _italics._ Fang, **bold**. Both, **_bolded italics.)_**

**Good morning day, sorry im not there**

**But all my favorite friends vanished in the air**

_Its hard to fly, when you cant even run_

_Once I had the world, but now ive got no one. _

**If I needed someone to control me**

**If I needed someone to hold me down**

**I would change my direction**

**And save myself before I**

_If I needed someone to control me_

_If I needed someone to push me around_

_I would change my direction_

_And save myself before_ i

**_Drown, drown_**

**Good morning day, sorry your not here**

**All those times before we're never this unclear**

_Its hard to walk when you cant even crawl_

_Once I had this world, now ive lost in all_

**If I needed someone to control me,**

**If I needed someone to hold me down**

**I would change my direction**

**And save myself before I drown**

_If I needed someone to control me_

_If I needed someone to push me around_

_I would change my direction_

_And save myself before i_

**_Drown_**

**_Rolling faster than im breathing, drown_**

**_Rolling faster than im breathing, drown_**

**_Rolling faster than im breathing, drown_**

**If I needed someone to control me**

**If I needed someone to hold me down**

**I would change my direction**

**And save myself before I drown**

_If I needed someone to control me_

_If I needed someone to push me around_

_I would change my direction and_

_Save myself before I _

**_Save myself before I drown_**

**_Save myself before I drown_**

**_Save myself before I drown_**

We kinda sat there for awhile, just staring at each other, until I said, "Man, we sound good together." Fang smirked, and said, "Absolutely." "What song next?" I asked, positioning my guitar in the crook of my arm, preparing to play. "Ummmm, how about Break?" I grinned.

"That is an excellent suggestion, my friend." I said with a bad fake British accent. He laughed, then picked up his guitar to play along.

**Tonight my head is spinning**

**I need something to pick me up**

**Ive tried but nothing is working**

**I wont stop I wont say ive had enough**

**Tonight I start the fire**

_Tonight I break away_

**_Break away from everybody_**

**_Break away from everything_**

**_If you cant stand the way this place is_**

**_Take yourself to higher places_**

_At night I feel like a vampire_

_Its not right but I just cant give it up_

_Ill try to get myself higher_

_Lets go we're gonna light it up _

**Tonight we start the fire**

_Tonight we break away_

**_Break away from everybody _**

**_Break away from everything_**

**_If you cant stand the way this place is_**

**_Take yourself to higher places_**

**If you cant stand the way this place is**

_Take yourself to higher places_

**_Break away from everybody _**

**_Break away from everything_**

**_If you cant stand the way this place is_**

**_Take yourself to higher places_**

**_Higher places, to higher places_**

**_Higher places, take yourself to higher places_**

We collapsed onto the couch. We had really rocked out to that song. "That really was a great idea, Fang." I said. He grinned and said, "Well, since I supplied you with some of my genius, now its your turn." I stopped and thought hard for a few moments. "How about… Animal I have become?" I finally said. Fang looked smug. "My genius has had an effect!" he proclaimed goofily.

I just chuckled and motioned for him to pick up his guitar.

_I cant escape this hell_

_So many times ive tried_

_But im still caged inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I cant control myself_

**_So what if you can see_**

**_The darkest side of me_**

**_No one will ever change this animal I have become_**

**_Help me believe its not the real me_**

**_Somebody help me tame this animal_**

**_This animal, this animal _**

**I cant escape myself**

**So many times ive lied**

**But theres still rage inside**

**Somebody get me through this nightmare**

**I cant control myself**

**_So what if you can see_**

**_The darkest side of me_**

**_No one will ever change this animal I have become_**

**_Help me believe its not the real me_**

**_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_**

_Help me believe its not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

**_Somebody help me through this nightmare_**

**_I cant control myself_**

**_Somebody wake me from this nightmare_**

**_I cant escape this hell_**

**This animal x7**

**_So what if you can see the darkest side of me_**

**_No one will ever change this animal I have become_**

**_Help me believe its not the real me_**

**_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_**

**_Help me believe its not the real me_**

**_Somebody help me tame this animal!_**

**_This animal I have become_**

We finished the last note strongly before once more collapsing. "Perhaps a slightly calmer song next." I suggested, panting. Fang nodded, also breathing heavy. "Agreed." He gasped out. "But what?" I pondered. Then Fang slowly grinned. Like a Joker grin. Like a Jeb grin."What are you grinning about?" I asked nervously. "I have the perfect song."

(A/N Ok, guys. Again, all the songs are TDG, in this order, I Hate Everything About You, Drown, Break, and Animal I have Become. Look them up. I know this chapter, and possibly the next, may seem fluffy, but hold on. The plot will come in soon.

UNC-

Silence)


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N Ok, ONE more song, then we're done for now with that. Sorry, I just really love TDG)

Maxs PoV

"And what song Is that?" I asked, curious. Fang leaned over and whispered into my ear. When I heard his idea, I grinned. "That is an excellent idea." I said. He made a mock bow, which made me laugh. "Alright, lets play it, then go to sleep. Im tired." "K."

_No time for good bye, he said, as he faded away_

_Don't put your life in someones hands_

_Theyre bound to steal it away_

_Don't hide your mistakes_

_Cause they'll find you, burn you, then he said_

_If you want to get out alive,_

_Run for your life_

**This is my last time she said**

**As she faded away**

**Its hard to imagine**

**But one day youll end up like me**

**Then she said**

**If you want to get out alive**

**Run for your life**

**If you want to get out alive**

**Run for your life**

**_If you want to get out alive_**

**_Run for your life_**

**_If you want to get out alive_**

**_Run for your life_**

**If I stay, it wont be long**

**Till im burning on the inside**

_If I go, I can only hope,_

_That I make it to the other side_

**_If you want to get out alive,_**

**_Run for your life_**

**_If you want to get out alive_**

**_Run for your life_**

**_If you want to get out alive,_**

**_Run for your life_**

**_If you want to get out alive,_**

**_Run for _**

**If I stay, it wont be long**

**Till im burning on the inside**

**If I go, I can only hope**

**That I make it to the other side**

_If I stay, it wont be long, _

_Till im burning on the inside_

_If I go, and if I go_

**_Burning on the inside_**

**_Burning on the inside_**

**_Burning on the inside_**

We hit the last cord, then gave each other extra wide grins. "That was the perfect song." I commented. "Glad to hear it." Fang said, and yawned. I smiled again. "Ill go grab some blankets from upstairs." I said. Fang just nodded sleepily. I ran upstairs to my room, where I put my guitar back on the stand.

I snatched some extra blankets and pillows and headed back downstairs. Fang was nearly asleep when I got there. I tossed some blankets and a pillow at his head. He managed to catch them even in his tired state. "Good night, Fang." I flipped out the lights and stretched out on one of the couches.

Just as I slipped into sleep, I barely heard Fang murmur, "Good night, Max."

Fangs PoV

Sigh. Max was asleep, so I finally had some time to think about had happened today. I was still angry about her bruises and her sliced lip. I was also angry at the note Jeb had left her, and the state the house was in. If you put all of that together, plus Maxs hesitation to tell me what was happening, I was starting to get a theory in my mind.

Maybe she was being abused. That would explain everything to my satisfaction (and fury). But I guess there was nothing left to do until Max decided she trusted me enough to tell me. And that's fine. I can wait. As long as she doesn't get too hurt in the process.

THE NEXT MORNING

I woke to Max shaking me. "What?" I asked sleepily. "Its time for school." Max said with a small smile. Oh yeah. Its only Thursday. I groaned and forced myself into an upright position. "Better." Max said with a smirk. "Oh, shut up." I moaned, which made her laugh as she headed to her room to change.

While she was gone, I gathered up all the blankets and pillows and piled them neatly next to the stairs. Then I packed up my guitar and attempted to smooth some of the wrinkles out of my clothes. Max came back downstairs about twenty minutes later, wearing jeans and a hoodie that covered all of her bruises. She also had on cover up for the ones on her face.

I gave her a sad look as I walked over to her. She didn't need that stuff. What was she afraid of? "What are you doing?" I asked softly.

Maxs PoV

I looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?" I asked. Looking sad, he gently cupped one of my cheeks and used his thumb to brush away some of the makeup. "You don't need this." He muttered. "But, the bruises…" I whispered. "Will heal soon enough." He interrupted. "You don't need it." He repeated.

I sighed in defeat and went back to the bathroom. I washed off all of the cover up before going back. What Fang didn't get was that the bruises wouldn't heal. Well, these would, but I would soon have more. I sighed, this time in sorrow, and returned to the living room.

Fang smiled a little when he saw me, thought it was still tainted with sadness. "Much better." He said. I gave a tiny smile back, and then we were off to school.

Skip to School

"Fang! Max!" We both turned on the school steps to see the rest of the group hurrying up to us. "Hey, man." Fang greeted. "Whats up?" "You know that band contest we wanted to enter?" Iggy asked. Fang nodded. "Well, apparently its only for larger bands, meaning 6-7 members. We only have 5."

Fang frowned and thought for a moment. Then he looked at me. I immediately knew what he was going to ask. "Fang, I don't know." I said, faltering a little. "Oh, come on Max." he pleaded. "Im not that good." I insisted, while the others just looked confused. "Yes you are. Please?"

I looked at him seriously. Oh, what the hey? "Oh, all right." I said, surrendering. Fang grinned. "Woah!" Iggy shouted, startling me. "What?" I asked. "Fang grinned! We can barely make him speak!" Nudge said with wonder. I looked at Fang, but his face had shut down, no emotion whatsoever.

Angel noticed this, and sighed. "And, there it goes." She said sadly. Fang shrugged. "So, what were you two just arguing about?" Nudge asked, changing the subject. "Max is going to join the band so that we can enter the competition." Fang said. "Score!" Gazzy and Iggy yelled at the same time, and slapped a high five.

"When can we practice?" Nudge interjected, practically bouncing with excitement. "Not today. Me and Fang have a project to do." I said, stepping in. Fang nodded. "Ok, so, tomorrow?" Angel suggested. We all agreed to meet at Fangs house the next day.

So, in less than 4 days, I had started a project, made 5 friends, and joined a band. My life is just an insane roller coaster, isn't it?

Iggys PoV

After Max and Fang had headed off to English, the rest of the group and I gathered outside to talk. Technically, we were ditching, but this was important. "So, what do you guys make of Max and Fang?" I asked. "OMG they would be such a cute couple! I mean, if Max could get Fang out of his little emo shell, that is. I mean, like-" "Ok!" Gazzy yelled. "Thank you, Nudge! I for one think that Fang must be falling pretty hard for her, if hes grinning at her like that."

Angel thought before saying anything. "Theres something off about Max." she said finally. "Theres something in her eyes, a deep, dark, painful secret shes been hiding. From everyone. And shes scared to tell anyone. And those weird bruises she keeps getting. The way she flinches every time someone raises a hand. How she seems reluctant to go home every day."

We all stared at her. "How did you know all of that?" I asked quietly. She smiled. "Im good at reading people, remember?" I nodded, still a little shocked from her observations. "I think there is DEFINETLY something off about Max." I agreed. "And I DO think Fang is falling for her. And if that isn't a minor miracle I don't know what is." They all smiled weakly at my joke.

"So what do we do?" Gazzy asked. I thought. "Nothing." I finally decided. "We perform at the competition. We kick butt there. And we wait for whatever this is to run its course." They all nodded in agreement, and we went our separate ways.

(A/N I know this one is a little late, and im sorry. J next one will be faster since im on break.)


	10. Chapter 10

(A/N Hello. Im at a bit of a dilemma here with the songs. Some of you love them, some of you hate them. What do I do?)

Angels PoV

I had English with Max and Fang, so I headed there first. Apparently today was a free day, so we could sit wherever we wanted and just talk, which was perfect. When Max got up to ask the teacher something, I plopped down in her seat next to Fang.

"Hey, Ange." He said. "Whats up?" "Are you falling for Max?" I asked, cutting right to the chase. Fangs head snapped up, and he stared at me for half a second before going back to what he was doing. "Angel, ive known her for three days." "Ever heard of love at first sight?" I badgered. He wasn't getting away that easily.

He just sighed. "Your being ridiculous." "Suuuuuurrrrrre." I made sure he knew I didn't believe him. I would have said more, but Max came back at that moment. She looked at me in her seat, then smiled a little and dragged over another desk. "What are you up to this time, Angel?" she asked, smirking.

"Me?" I feigned innocence. "I don't know what your talking about." Max laughed. "Come on. Ive known you for three days and I already know that your name is completely misleading." Darn. "How could you tell?" I asked. "I guess im just good at reading people." Not as good as I was.

I could still see that little secret, that little spot of darkness hiding behind her mirth. I knew I wasn't the only one wondering about it. Fang was curious too, but there was something holding him back from asking. Not me.

"Whats your secret, Max?" I asked out of nowhere. She froze. I felt Fang shooting me a warning look, which I pointedly ignored. "Excuse me?" Max said slowly. "I know you have one, Max. Just tell me." "What are you doing?" Fang whispered. Again, I ignored him. "Why do you assume I have a secret?" Max asked, trying to cover her fear with a laugh.

"That is the fakest laugh I have ever heard." Maxs face shut down, but her eyes still shone with terror and anxiety. "Angel, cool it." Fang hissed in my ear. I finally acknowledged his existence by glaring at him. He glared right back. "And to answer you question, Max." I said, after breaking eye contact with Fang, "Im also good at reading people. And you have a secret."

Max just turned around and dug her headphones out of her jacket. She shoved them in her ears, and I could hear the loud Breaking Benjamin playing. "Nice going." Fang snapped at me. Yeah, Angel. Real nice.

Time Skip

At lunch, Max dodged us and went to eat by herself. Fang tried to talk to her, but she only said a few words and eventually he left her alone, frustrated as hell. "Whats up with Max?" Iggy asked. "She isn't eating with us today because _a certain devil child_," here he gave me a hard look, "Kept badgering her about a 'secret'."

Iggy frowned. "And why is that a problem?" he asked. Fang looked exasperated. "Don't you guys get it? She barely trusts any of us. Just leave her alone, ok?" "Jeez, Fang." Gazzy said. "Getting a little territorial, are we?"

Fang glared at him. "Whats _that_ supposed to mean?" "What is means, Fang," Iggy sneered, "Is that we would like to be friends with Max too. Its not fair for you to hoard her." "Im not hoarding her." Fang shot back. "Is it my fault you guys are always trying to figure her out?" "Don't tell me you aren't curious about her, too!" I said, interjecting myself into the argument.

"I am curious." Fang admitted. Then his eyes grew angry again. "But at least I have some tact, Angel." "Tact?!" Now I was pissed off. "Coming from the boy who is quite possibly the bluntest person in the world!" "Says the girl who just flat out asked me if I was falling for Max!" "Which you are!"

"No im not!" "Stop lying to us, Fang." "Im not lying!" "Then tell us the truth!" "Why should I? Its not like you guys are the most truthful people either!" I was running out of comebacks, so I said something I would regret forever. It was childish and immature, something a ten year old would say, not a fourteen year old.

"At least our parents aren't criminals!" Everyone froze, including me. No one ever mentioned Fangs dad. _Never._ Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy stared at me in shock and disbelief while Fang just looked at me steadily. "Oh, my God, Fang im so sorry." I said, frantically trying to sew up the wound I had just reopened. "I didn't mean to-" "Save it Angel." Fang snapped. "You did mean it. Every single word." I saw Max over Fangs shoulder, staring at us. That's when I realized she could hear every single word of our conversation.

She got up and walked over to us. Just as she reached us, Fang walked away. "What the hell was that, Angel?" She hissed angrily at me. I was nearly in tears. "Im sorry, im sorry. I was just angry and upset and I didn't know what to say and…" I saw Maxs gaze soften for a minute. "Your truly sorry about that?" her voice was softer and less harsh than a moment ago. I nodded frantically, and Max sighed in defeat.

"Ill go talk to him. You guys wait here."

Maxs PoV

I could not believe Angel actually said that. She knew how much those words could hurt him. But I also knew she didn't mean to say it. Might as well help them patch up their friendship.

Im not sure Fang would want to talk to me either, after all the crap that happened earlier. I was sorry I was so short with him, but I was just scared of telling anyone else. Or coming as close as I did with Fang. So I pulled back into my old loner habits.

And I wasn't the only one. I saw Fang leaning up against a tree on the edge of the campus, his head resting on his drawn up knees. He was perfectly still. I walked over and knelt softly down beside him. "Fang?" He just turned his head away. "Angels devastated about what happened." I continued. I didn't care if he acknowledged my existence, I just needed him to hear this. "She was nearly crying when I talked to her. She knows what she said hurt you a lot, and shes really sorry. She didn't mean to say it, it just came out in the heat of the argument."

After a few moments of silence, Fang finally looked up at me. His face was impassive, but his eyes were full of sorrow. "So you heard all of that, huh?" he asked. Slowly, I nodded. He sighed. "Im sorry." I shook my head. "Don't be. Just, don't treat me like a puzzle to be solved, ok? Ill tell you when im ready." He nodded. "Now, will you go make up with Angel?"

(A/N Yup! And to anyone who thinks this is short, It is at least 1200 words! So hah!

UNC-

Silence)


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N Hello again readers. Just to clarify, just Fangs dad is a criminal. He went to prison for fraud when Fang was 7.)

Maxs PoV

Fang gave me a skeptical look. "Ok, fine. But at least talk to her." I hedged. He hesitated, and then gave a single, short nod. I smiled a little and grabbed his hand to pull him up. Sparks shot up my arm, which I ignored. I seem to be doing that a lot lately. We headed back over to the others, who were all alternatively comforting and reprimanding a struggling Angel.

When she saw Fang, her face lit up with hope and she ran over to meet us, throwing her arms around Fang as she started blubbering. "I'm so, so, SO sorry Fang! I shouldn't have said that, it was so mean and childish and immature and I know we shouldn't talk about your dad and-""Ok, OK!" Fang shouted, stopping Angels rant. "If I say youre forgiven, will you shut up?" Angel's eyes lit up like Christmas trees and she shouted, "YES, YES, YES YES! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU-""ANGEL!" we all shouted at once.

She was still hugging Fang, and he ruffled her hair a bit before she let go of him. Everyone started laughing at the same time. I smiled a bit and turned to walk back to my loner spot. So I was quite surprised when Fang grabbed my hand. "Youre not going to eat alone again, are you?" he asked, his eyes turning sorrowful. Why the hell was he sad? "Well…" "Max, were sorry if we irritated you earlier." Angel said, looking up at me. "WE?!" exclaimed everyone else, making me and Angel laugh.

"I was going to, but…" I let my voice trail off to add to the dramatic effect of the scene. But one look at their eager and anxious faces cracked me. "Oh, why the hell not?" I said as I sat down next to them. Everyone, including Fang, let out a loud cheer. I've never laughed so hard in my life.

Time skip to after school

"So, we going to your house or what?" I asked Fang, who was sitting next to me on the steps of the school. We were trying to figure out whose house we were going to to work on our project. Fang shrugged. "Sure. Its closer anyway." So we started walking.

When we walked into his house, we both had to duck quickly to avoid being hit by a flying vase. Said vase shattered on the wall behind us. "Great, my moms in a rage." Fang muttered as we scurried up to his room. Once we were there with the door closed, Fang remarked, "Nice reflexes." "Thanks." Under my breath, I added, "You get used to it." "What?" Fang asked, looking at me sharply. "Damn it." I cursed. "Why do I always forget your freaking ninja hearing?" "Max-" I held up one hand. "You promised not to ask, remember?" Fang rolled his eyes at me. "I promised not to ask about the injuries. I never promised not to ask about things you say." I thought for a second, then swore again.

Fang cracked a very, very small smile. "Look, please just don't ask." I said. "Lets just work on our project. Ok?" Fang looked at me for a while, before he finally said, "Fine. But I'll figure it out eventually." I groaned in my mind.

The next hour was spent working on the project, which was due the next day. Once I was done, I checked my watch. 5:30. "Hey, Fang. You wanna spend the night at my house again, get away from your mom? My dad shouldn't be home till tomorrow." I offered. Fang nodded. "Sure." He grabbed some pajamas and his guitar, and we headed for my house, having to dodge several more flying objects on the way out of his house.

Once we were outside, I said, "Ok, so random music tonight or Breaking Benjamin?" Fang thought for a moment. "Breaking Benjamin." He finally decided. (A/N These songs wont have much actual meaning, I just love the songs, so I wont put the lyrics in this time.) I nodded in agreement. "Sounds like a plan."

We showed up at my house, and I carefully checked the entire place for Jeb before letting Fang in. Cant be too careful. "So, why was your mom so pissed off?" I asked as we set up sleeping areas and unpacked guitars. Fang shrugged. "Sometimes she gets like that when a publisher doesn't like her work. Sometimes its when a boyfriend dumps her. Theres usually more picture ripping and tears with the second one, so im assuming it was a publisher this time." He explained. I stopped working for a moment and studied him closely. "Does she ever throw things _at_ you?" I asked. "Just once." He said, not looking up. "Got a few cuts, not deep. She never did it again."

"Does your mom ever drink?" I asked. Fang stopped and looked at me. "A few glasses of wine here and there. Usually at those parties she throws. She never drinks enough to be over the limit or to have a hangover the next day." I nodded solemnly. "Youre lucky." I commented quietly. "Why? Does your dad throw things at you?" Fang asked, suddenly alert. I winced a little. "You could say that." He opened his mouth, but I quickly cut him off.

"Lets play Evil Angel first, k?" And we were off. We played Evil Angel, Had Enough, Blow Me Away, and I Will Not Bow, all by Breaking Benjamin. Then we worked on some other homework, played So Cold, also by BB, before finally going to bed around 10:30. Fang tried, several times, you bring up the previous topic, but I wouldn't let him. That got his frustrated as hell. But he was careful not to raise his hands suddenly or anything like that. Wow, he is a fast learner.

How lovely for him.

(A/N Okay guys, be sure to look up those songs, cause they are EPIC. Also, if you guys watch Avatar last airbender or Legend of Korra, tell me your favorite characters! Mine are 1. Katara, 2. Zuko, 3. Toph.

UNC-

Silence)


	12. Chapter 12

(A/N Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! On with the story!)

Maxs PoV

I woke up the next day already dreading that evening. Jeb would probably be home tonight. And we all know what that means. I groaned, but forced myself fully awake. After all, today was the day for that band meeting we mentioned. "Fang!" I shouted. "What?" he asked, groggily. "Get up, lazy one. We have school." Fang frowned and peered at me through his mop of black hair. I gave him an impish grin.

"Fine." He muttered as he levered himself into a crumpled but technically upright position. (A/N Anyone who can tell me where that quote is from will make me update sooner! :D) I laughed. "You say that as if you have a choice." I said. He attempted to glare at me, but I was already dashing upstairs to change. I pulled on my usual hoodie and jeans and came back downstairs. Fang was already dressed and was once again piling all of the blankets neatly by the stairs.

He looked at me for a second. "Do you wear anything besides hoodies and jeans?" he asked. Sure, Fang. You know, when I don't have ugly bruises and scars everywhere. Which is, you know, NEVER. Externally, I just shrugged. Fang frowned. Seriously, this kids intuitiveness what starting to freak me out a little. Fang packed up his guitar and grabbed his backpack, and we were off to school. On the walk over there, Fang pulled his iphone and earbuds out and offered me one.

The first song that came on was Numb, By Linkin Park. (A/N Sorry, lyrics. I cant resist. Might as well be a songfic. :P) Great, I love this song. Fang and I started singing along. We were singing together, not different parts.

_Im so tired of being what you want me to be_

_Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface_

_I don't know what your expecting of me_

_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

_Ive become so numb I cant feel you there_

_Become so tired so much more aware_

_Im becoming this all I want to do _

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

_Cant you see that your smothering me?_

_Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control_

_Cause everything that you thought I would be_

_Has fallen apart right in front of you_

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

_And every second I waste is more than I can take_

_Ive become so numb I cant feel you there _

_Become so tired so much more aware_

_Im becoming this all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

_And I know I may end up failing too_

_But I know you were just like me _

_With someone disappointed in you_

_Ive become so numb I cant feel you there_

_Become so tired so much more aware_

_Im becoming this all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

_Ive become so numb I cant feel you there_

_Im tired of being what you want me to be_

_Ive become so numb I cant feel you there_

_Im tired of being what you want me to be_

"Wow, Fang." We both spun to see Iggy standing behind us, wide eyed. "You said she was good, I didn't know you meant that good!" "Were you following us this whole time?" I demanded. Iggy looked a bit sheepish. I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Of course." As I handed Fang his earbud. Iggy laughed, and Fang cracked a smile. "So, the band meetings at your place after school, right?" Iggy asked, falling into step beside us. Fang nodded.

When we got to school, the bell was already ringing. Fang and I rushed to English, barely making it in time.

The rest of the day was boringly uneventful. Everyone was pretty psyched about the band meeting, though. We all gathered on the school steps after the last bell, and walked to Fangs house in a mob. Iggy and Gazzy were discussing their latest bombs, Angel and Nudge were talking about fashion, and Fang and I were listening to Linkin Park. The usual. We went in through the back door and went to the huge music room on the second floor. We all sat down in bean bag chairs.

"I think we need to hear Max sing first." Nudge said, "Get a feel for her voice." I noticed Iggy and Fang exchange amused glances. "Knock it off, you two." I said, earning myself a chuckle and a grin. "And, sure Nudge, ill sing." I got up and grabbed one of the numerous guitars that lined the walls. I started playing, and Fang grinned. He knew the song. (A/N ALL HAIL SKILLET! MASTER OF THIS EXCELLENT SONG!)

_The secret side of me, I never let you see_

_I keep it caged but I cant control it_

_So stay away from me, the beast is ugly_

_I feel the rage and I just cant hold it_

_Its scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls_

_It comes awake and I cant control it_

_Hiding under my bed, in my body, in my head_

_Why wont somebody come and save me from this make it end?_

_I feel it deep within, its just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I hate what ive become, the nightmares just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_My secret side of me, I keep hid under lock and key_

_I keep it caged but I cant control it_

_Cause if I let him out hell tear me up, break me down_

_Why wont somebody come and save me from this make it end?  
I feel it deep within, its just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I hate what ive become, the nightmares just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I feel it deep within, its just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_Its hiding in the dark, its teeth are razor sharp_

_Theres no escape for me it wants my soul it wants my heart_

_No one can hear me scream, maybe its just a dream_

_Maybe its inside of me_

_Stop this monster_

_I feel it deep within, its just beneath the skin,_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I hate what ive become, the nightmares just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I feel it deep within, Its just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_Ive gotta lose control, do something radical,_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

"OMG Max that was so amazing!" Nudge gushed when I finished. Angel looked slightly fazed, but recovered quickly. "Can you sing higher too?" she asked like a judge on the Voice. (A/N I don't watch that show, but my sister does.) For an answer, I started another song.

Fang looked intrigued. He hasn't heard me sing soprano yet.

_Embrace the silence_

_Cause theres nothing that can change the way I feel_

_Taken all you wanted_

_Now theres nothing that can change the way I feel_

_Hold on, little girl_

_Cause the end is soon to come_

_Sick of it all, sick of it all_

_We will not follow_

_Sick of it all, sick of it all_

_They don't understand how_

_Sick we are, Sick we are_

_Of this bottomless pick of lies_

_Behind closed eyes_

_Oceans between us_

_And theres nothing that can change the way I feel_

_I can still taste the poison_

_Every fall, every breath are ways to heal_

_Hold on, little girl_

_The end is soon to come_

_Sick of it all, Sick of it all_

_We will not follow_

_Sick of it all, sick of it all_

_They don't understand how_

_Sick we are, Sick we are_

_Of this bottomless pit of lies_

_Behind closed eyes_

_Someday you will know the feeling_

_Someday I will break through_

_And nothing you tell yourself_

_Will save us from the truth_

_Screaming out_

_Sick of it all, Sick of it all_

_We will not follow_

_Sick of it all, Sick of it all_

_They don't understand how_

_Sick we are, sick we are_

_Of this bottomless pit of lies_

_Behind closed eyes_

I looked up from the guitar to see everyone staring at me with dropped jaws. "Oh. My. God." Nudge breathed. Then wild applause commenced. "You are so in." Angel said over the cheers. I gave her a thankful smile. Once the cheering calmed down, I asked, "Ok, so what songs are we singing?" "You should sing some Evanescence Max!" Gazzy suggested. "Ok, ill play Hello." I agreed. "Ill sing Scars." Fang volunteered quietly. "And Max and Fang should play a duet!" Iggy said eagerly. I glanced at Fang.

"What about Good Life?" He nodded his agreement. "Shiny. Ok, well, I have to head home now. How bout here, tomorrow, about noon?" I said. Everyone nodded. After putting the guitar back, and saying goodbye to everyone, I headed home, dreading it even more than I had that morning.

Time Skip

I walked up my porch steps, hesitating for a moment before walking inside. As I feared, Jeb sat in the already beer bottle littered living room, watching TV and drinking. Even scarier, he had a set of knives lined up on the coffee table. I gulped and barely whispered, "Hi Jeb." Slowly, Jeb turned and gave me an unholy grin. "Hello, Max. Ive been waiting for you for awhile." I bit my lip. "Oh, so your nervous? You should be." He picked up a large butcher knife from the table and started walking towards me.

I dropped my backpack and began backing into a corner. "Jeb, what are you doing?" I asked nervously. "I got a very interesting bit of info earlier, Maxie dear." He said venomously as he approached me slowly. "One of the neighbors seems to recall you having someone over, and her hearing voices. One of which was distinctly _masculine_." Oh, no. Not this. Jeb suddenly scowled. "I said no boys in my house." He growled, then hit me hard with the hilt of the knife.

I tumbled to the floor. I touched my face, and dimly felt the drip of blood from my mouth. "You like pain, Max? Well, your about to get plenty of it." The he put the knife to my skin, and started carving into me.

(A/N Jeb hast returned! Ok, this chapter, the question is whom among my reviewers have seen Firefly/ Serenity? If you have, leave your favorite characters! Mine are 1. River, 2. Kaylee, 3. Inara 4. Zoe. Whats yours? BTW, songs were Numb by Linkin Park, Monster by Skillet, and Sick by Evanescence. LOOK THEM UP.

UNC-

Silence)


	13. Chapter 13

(A/N I know that I just updated, but the cliffys driving everyone crazy . Plus, emokittychic10 found the quote and my Firefly reference! You rock CeCe! XD)

Maxs PoV

Silent tears dripped down my face. Blood flowed over my shoulders and down my back. I could feel the blades slicing into my flesh, I could hear Jebs maniacal laughter, and I could smell the metallic tang of blood. I didn't know what he was writing, but I had a feeling it wasn't going to be good. Suddenly the slicing stopped, and when the haze cleared I could dimly hear my phone ringing.

Fangs PoV

The others had already gone home. It was just me and Iggy. We were just randomly talking when I sat bolt upright. I had a really bad feeling. "Whats up man?" Iggy asked. "I don't know I just… I have a bad feeling…" I couldn't quite put my finger on what was wrong. Iggy frowned. "Me too…" he said. Then he gave me a serious look. "Maybe you should call Max." he said solemnly. "What, why?" "Just do it, Fang."

I gave him a curious look but did as I was told and called Max. It rang a few times, then a mans voice answered. "Hello?" "Hi, is uh, Max there?" This guy, even though he only said one word, creeped me out. Which is bad considering its probably Maxs dad. "Oh, im sorry, Max is a bit tied up at the moment." He sounded entirely too gleeful when he said that. "Oh. Well, will you tell her I called and ask her to call me back?" "Of course. Goodbye." Before I could even say bye, he had hung up on me. I stared at my phone incredulously for a moment after wards. "What? What did she say?" Iggy asked. I told him what the guy had said and how creepy he sounded. Iggy thought for a moment, then said, "This cant be good…"

Maxs PoV

Jeb stood up, his hands and clothes bloody. "Well, I wonder who would be calling my dear Max?" I shivered at his cold, cruel voice. He picked up my phone and waved it in front of my face. The caller ID said Fang. Someone please just kill me now. Jeb actually answered the call. Oh, dear God in heaven. "Hello?" I could hear Fangs voice, but I couldn't hear the words. Even then, it was an anchor for me. "Oh, im sorry, Max is a bit tied up at the moment." Jeb smiled gleefully at me when he said that, which almost toppled my newfound sanity.

Then Fang spoke again, and his voice calmed my tears. My breathing began to even out. The terror was gone, I could still feel the pain but it was more bearable. Jeb noticed this and scowled. "Of course, goodbye." He hissed into the phone, then hung up, smearing blood across the screen. "Dear Fang wants you to know he called, and he wants you to call him back." Then he leaned over me again, and the terror returned. "If your still conscious."

The knives and the pain returned as Jeb continued his macabre work. "Theres no Fang to save you." Jeb reminded me. Ive been through many a beating, emotionally and physically, but that one sentence was the straw that broke the camels back. I was broken. And I was alone. There was no Fang to save me.

And I was lost in the darkness.

The Next Day

Judging by the square of sunlight that fell on me the next morning, it was about 9 am. Slowly, I raised my head and looked around. Jeb was gone. I almost gave up and died right there, but instead I forced myself to my feet and made myself walk to my bedroom. My body hurt all over. Badly. I walked into the bathroom, flipped on the shower, peeled off my hoodie and shirt, looked into the mirror… and nearly burst into tears.

Slowly, I turned to inspect my back. Now I did burst into tears. Jeb hadn't just been cutting randomly. He had carved… _words_ into my body. Freaking WORDS. One my left shoulder was WORTHLESS. USELESS across the left one. Between my shoulder blades he had written BITCH. Whore across the middle of my back, slut across the small of it. And on my stomach he had carved FAILURE.

Sobbing, I got into the shower and let the water wash away the tears, the blood, and the pain. I stayed in there until the water turned icy cold, which was about an hour and a half. When I got out, it was 11:00. I had to go to Fangs house in an hour. I didn't know if I could. But I also knew that if I bailed, I would never heal. Not that I could be healed.

I also had to call Fang back. I wrapped my wounds, then got dressed. I pulled out my phone, and saw the blood spattered all over it. I started crying again. These cuts would never heal. They would scar, forever. He had branded me for my entire life. I would never escape him. I was broken.

I washed my phone off with a damp cloth, then called Fang as I headed out the door for his house. He picked up at the first ring. "Max! Are you ok?" "Yeah." No, I was not ok. Not in the least. "Look, im sorry I couldn't answer last night, I had a crap ton of homework for math." I was surprised by the amount of pain that one small white lie had caused me. "Its cool." Then he asked, "Hey, are you sure youre ok? You sound like you've been crying." "Oh, yeah. Just got a sore throat."

"Max-" "Im here. Ill be up in a few seconds." I hung up, and headed through his back door and upstairs to the music room. When I walked in, Fang and Iggy were already there. When they saw me, they both exclaimed "Max!" and rushed me. I flashed back to last night. I gave a startled cry and stumbled back into a wall. Just like last night. "Max. Max are you ok?" it was Iggys voice, but it just scared me more. I was shaking like a Chihuahua in winter, and I could feel a couple tears streaking down my face.

Then I felt Fangs , warm and firm, on my shoulders. "Max, snap out of it." Just like last night, his voice calmed me. Soothingly, he sat me down on a couch. I forced myself to take deep breaths, and finally opened my eyes. Fang and Iggy were staring at me, concerned. "You ok now?" Fang asked, searching my face with his endless black orbs. I nodded. "We didn't mean to scare you like that." Iggy said.

"It wasn't you." I lied. "I was just having a panic attack or something. Im fine now." Fangs eyes narrowed. "You are such a liar." He said. I looked down. He wont want to be friends with a liar. Or a bitch, whore, slut, etc. Which I was. Hell, it was cut into my body! Might as well accept the truth, right? Gently, Fang put two fingers under my chin and tilted it up to look at him. His eyes were soft, not cold. Gentle, not cruel. The exact opposite of Jebs eyes. I felt myself relax ever so slightly.

"Youre tired, aren't you Max?" I nodded, I felt like I could fall asleep right here. "Well, sleep for awhile then. We'll let you know when the others get here. You could use the rest anyway." Fang said. I nodded again and stretched out on the couch. As I fell asleep, I heard Fang telling Iggy to go get me something to eat, which I appreciated. They were so supportive. That annoying little self negative voice in my head spoke up.

_They will be nice, until they see your scars._

I had no other option than to believe it.

(A/N Same question as last chapter. :P

UNC-

Silence)


	14. Chapter 14

(A/N Hello! Apparently none of you watch Firefly. -.- Faith in humanity lost forever.)

Fangs PoV

I watched Max sleep for a few moments, then went to talk to Iggy. "Hey, Fang." He said as I walked into the kitchen. I nodded back. "So, what was up with Max?" he asked. "I don't know." I said truthfully. "She just flipped out. Ive seen her flinch, but not something that bad." I was frowning, deep in thought, so it took me awhile to notice Iggys smirk. "What are you smirking at?" "Oh, nothing." He said carelessly. "Just your obvious infatuation with Max." I raised my eyebrows. "Excuse me?" "Admit it, Fang. You fell for her."

"Not you too!" I exclaimed. Before Iggy could retort, the doorbell rang. I went to the front door and saw the rest of the gang standing there. I let them in, and went to wake Max. I shook her shoulder gently. She nearly bolted from the couch, she woke up so fast. "Easy there." I said as she seemed to force back adrenaline. She shook her head a bit, then smiled sheepishly at me. "Sorry." Max said. "About earlier. Im fine now." I was skeptical, but all the same I replied, "No problem." And gave her a smile.

She smiled weakly back just as the entire group ran into the room. "Ok, lets have some fun guys!" Iggy said. We all cheered and grabbed instruments. Max and I were the only main singers, the others could do backup if we needed it. Iggy would play a third guitar part, Nudge was on bass, Gazzy played drums, and Angel was on keyboard. She usually didn't get to play much, so maybe Maxs Evanescense could help her with that.

"Lets warm up first." Max suggested. "With what?" Gazzy asked. Max thought, then whispered to Angel. She nodded, and began playing a cold, haunting sound. Max started singing, her voice matching the keyboard perfectly.

_There is a castle on a cloud_

_I like to go there in my sleep_

_Arent any floors for me to sweep_

_Not in my castle on a cloud_

_There is a room that's full of toys_

_There are a hundred boys and girls_

_Nobody shouts or talks to loud_

_Not in my castle on a cloud_

_There is a lady all in white_

_Holds me and sings a lullaby _

_Shes nice to see and shes soft to touch_

_She says, "Cosette, I love you very much."_

_I know a place where no ones lost._

_I know a place where no one cries_

_Crying at all is not allowed,_

_Not in my castle on a cloud_

Iggy and I exchanged glances, then looked around. Gazzy was staring and Max, looking a little pale. Angel was choking up, and Nudge had tears streaming freely down her cheeks. I cleared my throat. "Well, lets play another song to warm everybody up, k Max?" I said. Max nodded, looking sad. "What about Last Resort?" Iggy suggested. "Sounds good." Angel said, regaining her composure. Gazzy shook his head as if to clear it, and Nudge wiped her cheeks. And we played.

(_Max,_ **Fang**, **_Both_**)

_Cut my life into pieces _

_This is my last resort_

_Suffocation_

_No breathing_

_Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding_

_This is my last resort_

**Cut my life into pieces**

**Ive reached my last resort**

**Suffocation**

**No breathing**

**Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding**

**Do you even care if I die bleeding?**

**Would it be wrong**

_Would it be right_

_If I took my life tonight_

_Chances are that I might_

_Mutilation out of sight_

_And im contemplating suicide_

Cause im losing my sight

**_Losing my mind_**

**_Wish somebody would tell me im fine_**

**_Losing my sight_**

**_Losing my mind_**

**_Wish somebody would tell me im fine_**

**I never realized I was spread too thin**

**Till it was too late**

**And I was empty within**

**Hungry**

**Feeding on chaos**

**And living in sin**

_Downward spiral where do I begin_

_It all started when I lost my mother_

_No love for myself_

_And no love for another_

_Searching to find a love up on a higher level_

_Finding nothing but questions and devils_

**_Cause im losing m sight_**

**_Losing my mind_**

**_Wish somebody would tell me im fine_**

**_Losing my sight losing my mind _**

**_Wish somebody would tell me im fine_**

**Nothings alright**

**Nothing is fine**

**Im running and **_Im crying_

_Im crying_

_Im crying_

_Im crying_

_Im crying_

_I cant go li-ving this way_

**Cut my life into pieces**

**This is my last resort**

**Suffocation**

**No breathing**

**Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding**

**Would it be wrong **

_Would it be right_

_If I took my life tonight_

_Chances are that I might_

_Mutilation out of sight_

_And im contemplating suicide_

**_Cause im losing my sight_**

**_Losing my mind_**

**_Wish somebody would tell me im fine_**

**_Losing my sight,_**

**_Losing my mind_**

**_Wish somebody would tell me im fine_**

**_Nothings alright_**

**_Nothin is fine_**

**_Im running and im crying_**

_I cant go on living this way_

**Cant go on**

**Living this way**

_Nothings alright_

We ended strongly. "Are we all suitably warmed up?" I asked. They all nodded at me. "Perfect. Lets run through the set." While we played, I kept thinking about Max. She seemed to live and breathe every line of that song, which in itself is not bad. What it means is a whole different matter. Once we ran through the songs a few times, everyone started packing up to go home. I had a sudden idea, and didn't stop to think before voicing it. "Hey, you guys wanna sleep over here tonight?"

Nudge immediately started gushing about how awesome it would be, Gazzy and Iggy just said, "Sure." Angel nodded enthusiastically, and Max looked… hesitant. "I should probably call my dad first." She said. I nodded, concerned about the scared glint in her eyes. She pulled out her phone and called her dad. I thought I saw a smear of red on the phone, but I dismissed it. "Jeb? Could I stay over at a friends house tonight?" She listened for a second, then sighed and said, "Yes." Then Jeb said something that must not have been very nice, because her face shut down completely.

"Understood." She said robotically. Jeb said something else, which made Max wince for a split second before her mask returned. "Yes, sir. Bye." She hung up. "I can stay." She said emotionlessly. The others cheered, but I was too busy watching Max. Something her dad said upset her. And I was going to figure it out.

(A/N Oh, Fang. Your curiosity knows no bounds, does it? Ok, the question of the chapter, what is your favorite emo/ rocker band? Mine is Three Days Grace. Leave your answers in reviews.

UNC-

Silence.)


	15. Chapter 15

(Ok, so a couple of you have said that it is disappointing for you when the song lyrics make the chapter seem much longer than it really is, and im sorry for that. To make up for it, I will add as much actual story per chapter as possible.)

Maxs PoV (Rewind to her calling Jeb)

Great. I wanted to stay with the others, but if I didn't come home tonight Jeb would literally kill me. I guess I'll just have to call and ask. I pulled out my phone, and noticed a smear of blood I had missed. I quickly called Jeb and put the phone to my ear, hoping nobody noticed. It rang 4 times before Jeb picked up. "What?" he spat. "Jeb? Could I stay over at a friends house tonight?" "Is this friend a boy?" he asked. I sighed and said, "Yes." I could hear the sneer in his voice when he said, "If you stay, no being the dirty slut you are, got it?"

I felt my face shut down of all emotion. Show no weakness. "Understood." I said. "Oh, and if you aren't home tonight you'll get an especially bad beating tomorrow." "Yes, sir. Bye." And I hung up. Lovely. Tomorrow is going to be just fantastic. "I can stay." I said to the others. They all cheered, except for Fang who was studying me carefully. Damn him and his intuitiveness. "What?" I asked. "Nothing." He said carelessly. He's a good actor, but not good enough to fool me.

"Maybe he was just admiring your exquisite beauty." Iggy said playfully while Fang rolled his eyes. "Well, good sir," I said, playing along, "Though I do thank you for saying so, I am inclined to take your words as mockery, rather than actual truth." Iggy blinked, then said "What?" I laughed. "Im smarter than I look, you know." I said. "And im dumber than I look." Iggy said, which only made me laugh harder. We all froze when we heard footsteps come stomping up the stairs.

I stayed frozen longer than the others before I forced myself to relax. I was at Fangs house, not mine. Jeb cant hurt me here. Just as I thought that, the music room door flew open and crashed against the opposite wall. Fangs mother stumbled in, holding a partially broken wine glass. I automatically shied away from the sharp object, since Jeb has thrown plenty of beer bottles at me over the years, and the fact that she was drunk didn't help much.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Fang asked, sounding surprised. "You didn't tell me y'er havin friendsss over." She slurred angrily at him. Oh, no. This could only get worse. "Yes, I did. I told you last night. You were too busy on your computer to notice." I winced a little. If theres one thing ive learned, its don't argue with drunk people. Especially angry drunk people. Angry drunk people who could get away with hurting you. And don't be a smartass to them. "Now you listen to me, you little shit!" Anne yelled angrily at Fang. "If I say you didn't tell me, you didn't tell me, and that the end of it!"

Fang, being an idiot, fought back. "NO, it isn't! Just because you say, doesn't mean it has to happen! Youre not all powerful!" he yelled back at her. I bit my lip. I once said something like that to Jeb. It did NOT end well. I backed up to the wall. Annes green eyes practically spat sparks at Fang, who was staring her down with his steady gaze. "I knew he would get to you eventually." She hissed at him. "You act just like him. Your like a little copy of your father." She spat the words at him, then left, slamming the door behind her while we all stared after her. No way had she just said that. After a couple of shocked seconds, I ran over to Fang who was still staring at the door.

"Fang?" He looked at me. He looked impassive, but I see that little bit of hurt deep inside. "You've got to be more careful. Did you see how angry she was?" I said. "She wouldn't really hurt me." he said. "She was drunk, Fang." "So?" "People do crazy things when theyre drunk." I said softly, staring right into his eyes. "Has she been that drunk before?" He shook his head. "Never." I bit my lip again. "Well, just be careful, ok?" He searched my eyes, but apparently didn't find anything, because he finally nodded.

"In any case, she didn't have any right to say that to you." Angel piped up. "Yeah, Fang." Iggy agreed. Fang just shook his head. "Don't believe her." I whispered to him. "What?" "You want to believe people when they say things like that, especially if youre close to them, but don't." I explained. Never mind the fact that I believe the things Jeb calls me. He nodded again, his black hair flopping a little. I gave him a sad smile and walked over to one of the bean bags, plopping down in it. Everyone joined me.

"So what n-" Nudge started to ask, but was interrupted by my phone ringing. Jeb. "What does he want now?" I hissed to myself before I answered it. "Yes?" "Are any other kids at your little sleepover?" "Yes." "Any boys?" I was getting exasperated. "Why the hell do you care?" I snapped. "Its not you love me or anything!" I had completely forgotten about the others in the room. "Youre such a whore, Max." I was going to ignore his comment when he added, "Just like your mother." That's when I snapped.

I stalked into the hallway and slammed the door shut behind me. "My mom was not a whore." I hissed into the phone. "Of course she was. She was so ashamed of herself. Why do you think she died?" "She died of cancer you jackass!" I almost shrieked at him. He just laughed at me until I hung up. Then I just slid down the wall and buried my face in my knees. I heard the music room door open, but I ignored it. "Im going to die for that one." I muttered to myself. "Max?"

I looked up to see Fang looking down at me. "Hey, Fang." I gave him a shaky smile. He wasn't having any of it. Fang sat down beside me. "What was that about?" he asked. "Just my dad being an asshat." He grinned, and I smiled back. "And what was that about you dying?" "Oh, I meant he was probably going to ground me or something." I was lying. In reality, if I thought he was going to beat me bad before, it was going to be about ten times worse now. Me and my big mouth.

"That's not what your afraid of." Fang said. I looked away from him. "Max, is that blood?" my head snapped around to stare at him. He was looking at my phone, which rested on the floor next to me. "No." I said, grabbing the phone and shoving it into my pocket. "Why wont you just tell me?" he asked, exasperated. "Ari." I whispered. "What?" Instead of answering him, I stood up and walked back into the music room. I wasn't ready to talk about Ari yet.

If I ever would be.

(A/N OOOOOOHHHHH we introduce Ari! Yay! This chapters question: What is your favorite song of all time, and what band is it by? Mine has got to be either Monster by Skillet or Chalk Outline by TDG. Leave in reviews!

UNC-

Silence)


	16. Chapter 16

(A/N WOWZA. Fifty two pages on Microsoft word in 15 chapters! That's pretty dang awesome. Anyway, thanks for all of the reviews! I promise that at one point Fang will at least get to punch Jeb ok? In the face.)

Fangs PoV

After Max went inside, I just sat in the hallway for a few minutes, thinking. Then I banged my head against my knees. I am such a freaking idiot! Suddenly, the doorbell rang. I went downstairs, passing the kitchen as I did so. My mom was passed out on the kitchen table, surrounded by various broken wine glasses. I sighed to myself. Shes never been this drunk before, what inspired her to start drinking now? Then I thought about what Max said, and how her dad is a heavy drinker. I started wondering what her dad has done to her to make her think like that when I reached the door.

Outside was a red head in stripper heels. I sighed again. "What do you want Lissa? No, wait, better question: how did you get my address?" She grinned a little creepily at me. Actually, a lot creepily. "Well, my mom works in the office. I just snuck in and went through her files." She said perkily enough to make me barf. "Ok, so why are you here?" I did NOT want to talk to Lissa. Shes creepy and evil as hell. "I wanted to see you, silly." She said with a giggle. God, kill me now. "I don't want to see_ you_." I told her. Sure, it was harsh, but the girls a freaking stalker!

"Of course you don't want to _see_ me." She said flirtatiously. Then she went up on tip toe and tried to kiss me. Operative word: tried. I pushed her away. "Lissa, I don't want ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU! Zip. Zero. Nada." I said, pretty loudly too. "Aw, come on Fang, you know you don't want to miss any of this." "Actually, I do. All of it. Read my lips: I. Do. Not. Want. You. Now get the hell away from my house!" She just stood there pouting, so I pushed her out the door and slammed it shut. Then I locked it. Then I banged my head against the door.

Im going to have brain damage eventually.

Maxs PoV

We heard the doorbell ring, then Fang yelling at someone. We couldn't hear his words, the person he was yelling at didn't talk loud enough for us to hear. "Who do you suppose that is?" Nudge asked. "Probably Lissa." Angel said. "That chick is a stalker." Iggy commented. "Yeah." I muttered. "A bitchy one." That's when we heard the footsteps again. "Uh-oh, Annes coming back up." Iggy murmured. "Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, hide somewhere." I said. "Why?" Nudge asked. "Drunk people are unpredictable, and I don't want you getting hurt." "Ok." They had just hidden when the music room door opened. This time it was slow and ominous.

Then I saw a knife poke around one side of the door. I took a step back and told Iggy, "You hide too. Fast." He didn't question it. Even though I was scared as hell of the knife, I had to protect my friends. Speaking of which, where was Fang? When Anne stepped inside, she looked around, then focused on me. I took a deep breath and forced myself not to cringe. "Wheres Fang?" she asked, practically spitting Fangs name. "He's somewhere downstairs." I said. "No hes not. Hes up here. Now where is he?" Fangs mom, is by far the most confusing drunk ever.

When I didn't say anything, she jumped at me and pinned me against the wall, the knife touching my shoulder. The one that said Worthless. I was shaking, terrified that she was start cutting on me like Jeb had. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Iggy about to come out of hiding. I shook my head at him. He looked worried, but he smartly stayed hidden. "Where. Is. Fang?" Anne hissed. I bravely met her eyes, and said nothing. She raised the blade to my neck. "Im not asking again." "Mom!"

Annes head snapped around to see Fang standing in the doorway. He looked incredulous. Anne lowered the knife back to my shoulder. "What the hell are you doing?!" "I was looking for you. Max refused to tell me." "I told you where he was." I said calmly. "You didn't believe me." Her head snapped around and she glared at me. Then she quickly ran the blade down my arm, from my shoulder to my wrist, leaving a long red line that immediately started gushing blood. I gasped a little at the sting, and my shaking increased. Blood started splattering the floor. Iggy jumped up, shouting, followed by the others. Fang was already trying to pull Anne away from me, and she was just staring at me as if she didn't understand what was happening.

Fang threw his mother away from me, and they all gathered around me. It was hard to see the cut through my hoodie, obviously. "Nudge, go get the first aid kit from the bathroom." Fang said. I took a few deep breaths. "Fang, im fine, really-" "Don't lie to me this time Max." he snapped at me. Then he looked at Anne. "Are you crazy?!" he yelled. "This could kill her!" Anne just looked at us blankly. Nudge rushed back in with kit in hand. "Max, your going to have to take your hoodie off." Fang told me. I pleaded with my eyes, but he didn't waver. So with a sigh, I pulled the hoodie over my head. The others gasped at the sight of my arms. The bruises were almost healed, but they still looked pretty bad.

I was also in a tank top, so you could see the bandages circling my shoulders and going down my back and stomach. Fang frowned at them. Then he started dealing with my long gash. "This'll scar." He muttered. "Im sorry." I looked over at where Anne was. She had bolted. "See what I mean, about being careful." I whispered back. He frowned at me. He finished wrapping the bandages up my arm. "There you go. Now what are those?" He said, touching the other bandages. I shrugged his hand off. "You promised me no questions." I murmured. He looked exasperated, but then he just shook his head and looked up at the others. "Anyone else hurt?" he asked.

They all shook their heads no. I glanced at the clock. It was only 8 o clock, but it felt like midnight. "We should get some sleep." Iggy said, yawning. "I second that motion." I said, raising my hand. We all agreed, so Fang grabbed some blankets and such from the linen closet, and we all curled up on the floor. I had barely laid down when I fell asleep, my arm still throbbing.

(A/N Is Fangs mom crazy or what? Anyway, this chapters question is what is your favorite tv show? It can be on air, off air, anything. Mine is either Mythbusters or Firefly. Review!

UNC-

Silence)


	17. Chapter 17

(A/N Hey persons.)

Fangs PoV

I couldn't fall asleep, despite the craziness that had gone on today. I couldn't stop thinking about Max. What was going on? Who was Ari? What did he have to do with Max? What was with the weird bandages? I restlessly rolled onto my side. I was next to Max on the floor, the order was Max, Me, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, Nudge. Max was facing away from me. She wasn't in her hoodie, so I could see the bandages. Bandages that were ever so slightly loosening. I hesitated a moment, then made up my mind and moved the bandages aside.

I did it really softly, so she wouldn't wake up. I had to grit my teeth really hard when I saw her shoulder. Someone had cut the word WORTHLESS into her skin. I knew it wasn't her cause it was on her right shoulder and Max is right handed. It wouldn't look like that if she did it left handed. I took a deep breath before moving the ones on her left shoulder. That one said USELESS. God what kind of a sicko would do this? The tank top she was wearing was low backed, so I could move the bandages on her upper back. Between her shoulder blades, they had carved BITCH.

By now I was barely restraining my urge to get the answers from Max then go and freaking kill whoever did this to her. It looked like there were still more words to see, but I couldn't without waking Max. So instead I just forced myself to put the bandages back where they had been. Then I sighed to myself. There was no chance of me sleeping now.

Time Skip

I was in a light doze, not quite asleep, when I was awakened by Max getting up. I glanced at the clock. 5:30 am. The room had a window that faced the backyard, and it had a window seat. Max went and sat on the window seat, staring out the window. I was about to get up and join her when she started singing. I didn't want to bug her, so I stayed where I was.

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever know_

_Don't know where it goes_

_But its home to me and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street _

_On the boulevard of broken dreams_

_When the city sleeps_

_And m the only one I walk alone_

_I walk alone _

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a-_

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_Till then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah,ahhh ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-h_

_Im walking down the line_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the border line of the edge_

_And where I walk alone_

_Read between the lines of whats _

_Fucked up and everythings alright_

_Check my vital signs to know im still alive_

_And I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a-_

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_Till then Ill walk alone_

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah,ahhh ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-h_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a-_

_I walk this empty street on the boulevard of broken dreams_

_When the city sleeps _

_And im the only one and I walk a-_

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_Till then I walk alone_

Someone nudged my arm, and I looked over to see Iggy awake and giving me a weird look. "Whats up with Max?" he breathed. "I don't know." I mouthed back. We heard a sigh from the window seat, then Max said, "I know you two are awake." We both froze, then sheepishly stood up. "How long have you guys been up?" she asked, sounding tired. "I just woke up." Iggy said. "I never went to sleep." I said, looking at the floor. She just shook her head.

"Well, im going to go check and see if my mom is still around. Just to be safe." I said.

Maxs PoV

I was instantly a little worried. "Ill come with you." I told Fang. He nodded and headed for the door. I followed him out into the hallway. As we checked through the rooms, I asked, "Why didn't you get any sleep?" I had slept better than usual, simply because Jeb wasn't there. He shrugged. "Don't lie." I told him. "Says Max." that stung a little, but I didn't show it. He was right. My entire life was one lie after another. "Come on, Fang." He didn't answer.

Anne was nowhere to be found. Her car was gone though, which worried both of us. We walked back inside after checking the garage, then Fang turned and stood directly in front of me. "You want to know why I didn't sleep?" he asked, his eyes getting this weird glint in them. "Yeah." He leaned down and got right In my face. "Because I saw those words that _someone _carved into you." I felt my face go completely white. "How did you see those?" I hissed at him. "I only saw three." He admitted. "Your bandages came loose while you were asleep. I put them back, since I knew you wouldn't want anyone else to see them."

I bit my lip. Hard. Jesus, I couldn't lie about these. But if I didn't, Fang could be killed. "I know I promised not to ask questions. But at least let me help bandage them properly." He was right, it been too loopy from blood loss to do it right. I sighed, knowing there was nothing I could do about it. "Ok. But no questions." He nodded and dragged me into the bathroom where he had another first aid kit stashed. "Sit on the bathtub." He told me. I complied. First he bandaged the ones on my shoulders, on between my shoulder blades. He only seemed a little angry, which meant those are the ones he probably already saw.

Then he pushed the back of my shirt up a bit, and starting unwinding bandages. He saw SLUT and WHORE cut across my back, and I could feel him practically shaking with suppressed anger. He turned me around and looked at FAILURE on my stomach. His jaw clenched even more, im pretty sure it would break soon. However, he did force himself to wrap clean bandages on them . "Ok, youll only need these for another day or so, then you can take them off." Without waiting for me to respond, he walked out. I heard him punch a wall, then some muttered swear words.

He was probably mad at me for letting this happen to me. He should be. Im pathetic. Oh, how lovely my self image is, isn't it?

(A/N Sorry it's a little short. Next one will be longer. Ok, so Fang is one step closer to figuring out whats going on with Max. The song Is Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day. Question of the chapter: Whats your favorite movie? Mine is Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers. Review for faster update!

UNC-

Silence)


	18. Chapter 18

(A/N Sorry for the long wait. This is a complicated chapter and I had to get it all straight in my head.)

Maxs PoV

I sat in the bathroom for another minute or two before finally getting up and leaving. Fang was still in the hallway, and I could see the hole in the wall where his fist had gone through it. Fang was leaning against the opposite wall, his head in his hands. I swallowed hard, and asked, "Are you mad at me?" Fangs head shot up, his eyes softening when he saw me. "No, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at whoever did that to you." He explained. I nodded.

The awkward silence was broken by my phone buzzing. It was a text this time, not a call.

_Max, get home now. I'm getting impatient._

_-Jeb_

I bit my lip as I read it. "What's wrong?" Fang asked, noticing my expression. I shook my head. "Nothing, I just have to go home. My dad is waiting for me." Fang nodded, but he looked worried. I chose to ignore this fact as I ran back upstairs to grab my backpack. "Where you going, Max?" Iggy asked. "I have to go home." I explained. "Oh, ok. Bye then." There was a chorus of 'byes' as I left the room. I was halfway out the door when Fang stopped me. "Text me if you need me." He said quietly, not meeting my eyes. I smiled and said ok, though I knew I couldn't. He would find out, and if he found out Jeb would kill him. I couldn't risk that.

I walked home quickly, hoping to catch Jeb in the best mood possible. But, of course I couldn't, because life just hates me. As soon as I stepped across the threshold, Jeb had me by the hair. He ripped the backpack from my shoulders and threw me to the floor. Now I had time to notice the new lineup of weapons in the living room, and it wasn't pretty. A bat, a few knives, a whip, a belt, and a gun. How in the hell did he manage to get ahold of a gun?! Jeb walked over to them and picked up the bat. "Let's see just how far I can go down this line before you pass out." He said with a sickly grin. I gulped and pulled myself against the wall. Jeb grinned again, and brought the bat down.

TIME SKIP

Jeb had made it to the whip before I started to feel lightheaded. There was blood everywhere, and I knew I was losing too much. I had to do something before I bled to death. The only thing I could think of was to text Fang. It was a stupid idea, but it's the only one I've got. So I rolled onto my side so that my back was facing Jeb, fished my phone out of my pocket, and managed to text Fang. It was only one word, but it should get the job done. It said: _Help._

Fangs PoV

Once again, everyone else had gone home except for Iggy. We were just sitting around doing basically nothing when my phone buzzed. I pulled it out of my pocket, and saw that it was a text from Max. It was only one word. _Help_. I sat bolt upright, my heart rate already speeding up. "Fang, what's wrong?" Iggy asked, sitting up as well. I tossed the phone to him. He read it, glanced at me, and we both jumped up together.

"Do you know where her house is?" Iggy asked as we rushed out of the house. I nodded tensely, and broke into a run. Iggy followed me, and within 5 minutes we had made it to Max's house. All of the windows were dark and closed, except one on the left side of the house. This window had a dim light glowing through it, and it was half way open. Through it, we could hear faint cracking sounds. I frowned and glanced at Iggy, but he just shrugged. As one, we crouched down and crept over to the window to peer in. What I saw made my blood boil.

The living room was covered in beer bottles, as usual. On the coffee table there was a collection of different weapons, some of which were bloodstained. One was a gun, which made me understandably uneasy. Max was on the floor, covered in massive bruises and cuts, her blood staining the carpet. Her clothing was shredded. A man stood over her, whom I assumed was Jeb, her father. He had a whip in his hand, which explained the weird cracking Iggy and I had heard earlier. As we watched, Jeb tossed the whip back onto the table.

Max started to pull herself up, but was stopped when Jeb snatched the belt from the table and slammed the buckle against her cheek. Max fell back again, biting her split lip as if to keep from crying out. She took several more hits before her eyes closed, and she went limp. If I was angry before, I was _furious _now. No one can hurt Max like that. Without looking at Iggy, I quickly slid silently through the open window. Jeb continued to hit Max with the belt, even though she was obviously unconscious. I crept up to the table and picked up the bat.

I could feel Iggy's anxious look on my back, but I didn't care. I had to do something. Jeb was so engrossed in his beating that he wasn't paying enough attention, which made it easy to sneak up behind him and crack him in the head with the bat. If he had been sober, it might have been a different story. But since the guy was drunk, he just dropped like a stone. I dropped the bat next to him, then turned and beckoned to Iggy. He quickly followed me through the window, and we both went to Max. She was still breathing, but she had lost a lot of blood and probably had several cracked ribs.

"She won't need a hospital if we stop the bleeding." Iggy diagnosed. "I think she has a first aid kit in her bathroom. It's connected to her room, up the stairs, first door on the right." I directed him. He nodded and ran quickly up the stairs. I glanced at Jeb's still form. We had to be fast, I didn't know when he would wake up. A few seconds later, Iggy came back down with the kit. Moving fast, we bound up all of her various cuts, and then I scooped her up. We could finish with the first aid at my house, first we had to get out of here. Jeb was already stirring.

We set off for my house, running as fast as we could without hurting Max. It took us a little longer, and she was starting to wake a little by the time we got there. We went up to my room, my mom still hadn't come home, and I set Max down on the bed. She was starting to move, emitting slight moans. Iggy had left the other kit at Maxs, so he went downstairs and got mine. Just as Iggy got back, Max opened her eyes.

Maxs PoV

Pain. That's all I felt. Pain and darkness. I was laying on something soft. I knew I had to wake up, so that I could get away from Jeb. But when I opened my eyes, I didn't see Jeb. Instead, I saw Fang and Iggy looking down at me. "Oh, shit." I muttered. "I think that would about sum it up." Iggy said with a wry smile. Fang just looked at me with concern in his dark eyes. Sudden panic shot through me. "What about Jeb? Did he hurt you guys?" I asked, talking fast. Fang chuckled. "No, but I hurt him." He said. Iggy rolled his eyes. "Yes, Prince Charming so valiantly and stupidly cracked your dad over the head with a bat."

I winced. "That had to hurt." Trust me, I know. They laughed. Then they turned serious again. "Well, Max," Iggy said, "You won't have to go to the hospital, but your ribs are gonna be a pain in the ass for a while." I nodded. I had had cracked ribs before, I knew the feeling all too well. Slowly, I pulled myself up into a sitting position. Fang looked at me steadily. "So now I know where you keep getting all these various injuries from." He said, his voice emotionless. I cringed. "Look, I'm sorry about lying to you guys. But I had to." I said. "Why?" Iggy asked.

"Because if I didn't, Jeb would have killed you." I thought for a second, and groaned. "And once he finds out about this…" I trailed off and bit my lip. It hurt, because my lip was split, but I ignored the pain. "Max, are you sure?" Fang asked. "He might have just been bluffing, you know, an empty threat." I sighed. "It's not an empty threat." "How do you know?" Iggy asked. "Because he's done it before."

(A/N Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysor ry. I had some trouble organizing this chapter into a usable format. Next update will be faster, I promise. Next chapter will probably be explaining Ari, so hang tight, k? And I go back to school tomorrow, and it sucks. :( Well,

UNC-

Silence)


	19. Chapter 19

(A/N School sucks, I can tell you that much.)

Maxs PoV

Fang and Iggy glanced at each other, then back at me. "What do you mean he's done it before?" Iggy asked. Fang said nothing. I could see the wheels in his head turning. "This is about the Ari person you mentioned, right?" I nodded to Fang, but Iggy just looked confused. Looks like I would finally have to tell someone what happened. So I took a deep breath, and started talking.

I told them the entire story, as far as Ari was concerned. I suppose I could tell you too, considering you're bothering to read this whole thing. Ari was my friend, a few years back, when I was twelve. Jeb had been abusing me for two years by then, and I was getting scared of what he might do to me. So I told Ari what was going on. An hour later he went missing.

I was understandably hysterical, considering all of Jeb's threats. But somehow I managed to convince myself that Jeb was bluffing and had nothing to do with it. Until they found his body several days after that. He was in a ditch a mile out from town. Here's where it gets sick. When they found Ari, he had been missing a finger. The killer had cut it off. Jeb had it.

He showed it to me after I found out about Ari. Then he put it in the freezer,(It's still in there… Sick huh?) and tied me to a chair. He went over every single disgusting detail about killing Ari. By the time he was done with his little narrative, I was crying and about to retch, but I managed to pull myself together just in time for the last bit of torture that would make my night of horrors complete. That's right, another beating. This is by far the worst one, before or since. I still have nightmares about it.

I woke up three days later in the hospital. According to them, I had come dangerously close to dying. They even had to resuscitate me once. Needless to say, Jeb got me out of there as soon as possible. He dragged me home and told me that if I ever did that again more people would die, including me. Then he locked me in my room for a week, plenty of time for me to ponder what he'd said. I promised myself that I would never give away my secret again. No one else would die for me.

Jeb made it easy when he moved us to a new town a month later. This one. This time, I stayed away from everyone, didn't make friends, didn't draw any attention to myself whatsoever. And everyone was safe. Until Fang came along. I'll admit it, I'm terrified. I can still feel the pain from that beating as if it was happening now. I can still see Ari, lying face down in a ditch covered in his own blood, his eyes glassy and opened wide in horror.

I don't know if I can survive it a second time.

(A/N Sorry its short, its just Ari. Next chapter should be Fang and Iggys reactions, which should be VERY interesting.

UNC-

Silence)


	20. Chapter 20

(A/N Hello, hello. I don't know what it is, but if I actually go to bed at a reasonable hour, I wake up feeling more tired than I did if I went to sleep at 2 AM. WTF?)

Maxs PoV

Fang and Iggy just stared at me for a second. Iggy was very pale and looked like he was about to hurl. Fang, on the other hand, was cool and collected, only looking at me with sadness and concern. "That's so sick!" Iggy suddenly shouted, his voice trembling. "Your dads a freaking psychopath!" "Oh, you just now figured that out?" I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice. "Ok, enough you two." Fang said sternly. Then he looked at me again. "I know you don't want to tell anyone." I nodded fast.

"But if you don't, you have no idea how far he could go." He looked me right in the eye, willing me to understand ALL of the risks if I didn't speak up. I nodded again, more hesitant, but nodded all the same. "I don't want anyone else to be hurt or killed over me." I said strongly. "Which they will if I tell anyone else. You two at risk is bad enough." Fang nodded, but I could see the regret in his eyes.

Iggy, seemingly starting to recover, spoke up. "Do we tell the others?" "No. I won't have them involved in this. Jeb has no qualms about killing kids, and I won't have any of them hurt." I said. Iggy nodded. Gee, lots of nodding isn't there? "Max." Fang was speaking slowly, his voice controlled. "As anxious as you are about us, what I'm really worried about is what he'll do to _you_." I gave him a soft smile. "I'll be fine if you guys are safe." I said reassuringly. "He nearly killed you tonight." Fang was starting to get frustrated with me.

"I know, Fang." I remained calm because, well, for me there wasn't any other options. "It's happened before. More than once. Besides, even drunk, Jeb isn't stupid. He knows better than to actually kill me. It would be too much to deal with the body and the missing person reports and everything." I said. Iggy groaned at hearing me talk so bluntly about my own death, and left the room. We heard banging, so I assumed Iggy was knocking his head against the wall. Fang sighed and sat down next to me on the bed. "I'll only go along with this if you promise me you'll be careful."

I smiled. "I promise." He smiled a bit back, but it didn't reach his eyes. I sighed and put my head on his shoulder. "Thank you." I murmured. "For what?" "For not pressuring me into telling anyone, even though you obviously want to." "I'm only doing that because I know you're smart enough to know that you can't escape it forever." He spoke the truth, not just what I wanted to hear. I loved that about him. I nodded. "I understand." "Good. Now you should get some more sleep. School tomorrow." I groaned, but lay down anyway and closed my eyes, dropping into sleep almost instantly.

Fangs PoV

I was boiling. The thought that someone could treat their own daughter that way infuriated me. When Max had said what happened to Ari, I may have looked impassive, but really my stomach was churning. And it made my heart hurt to see that terrified, fragile look on Max's face. It was scary to think that anything could make the normally strong Max look so delicate. With a sigh, I cast one last look at the sleeping girl before moving into the hallway where Iggy was.

"She's asleep." I said quietly. Iggy just nodded. He was really shaken up, the poor kid. Things like this bothered him easily; he isn't good at blocking his emotions. "I can't believe someone would do that to her." He muttered. "I know." I said, running a hand through my hair. There were several minutes of silence, both of us lost in our own thoughts. Finally, Iggy asked, "What do we do?" I just said, "I don't know, Igs." Currently I was thinking I should probably find some way to let out my anger before I punched another hole in the wall.

"It just… scares me." He admitted. "To hear her talk about it as if she had to know about it. As if she knew that eventually it would happen." I knew what he was talking about. It was Maxs cold analysis of the likelihood of Jeb killing her in a drunken rage. "And..." he almost didn't say anything, as if he was ashamed, but finally he forced the words out. "I'm scared of Jeb. After hearing what he did to Ari…" he trailed off and just shook his head. I looked him dead in the eyes when I said, "I know Ig. I'm scared too." Iggy looked shocked, and I quickly followed up with, "But I'm more scared of what will happen to Max if we don't do something." Which was the truth.

Iggy hesitated, then reluctantly nodded his head. I sighed once again. Now that we had decided to do something, that only left one thing. What do we _do?_

(A/N Very fun, aint it? Next Chapter will be coming up soon, so just hang in there, k?

UNC-

Silence)


	21. Chapter 21

(A/N Hey peeps! Thanks for all the awesome reviews!)

Fangs PoV

After several more minutes of silence, Iggy and I decided to get some sleep. We would be on my bedroom floor and let Max keep the bed. When we walked back into the room, Maxs previously peaceful face had a slight frown on it. I frowned too, but dismissed it for now and settled down to sleep.

Maxs PoV

I had been hoping for a peaceful night of sleep. Who was I kidding? Apparently life decided that now was a good time to torture me with a nightmare I hadn't had in a month- the one about Ari. It started out as usual, me standing by the ditch where they found Ari. I watched as Jeb kills him, and cuts off his finger. Then, as always, Jeb slowly turned away from the bloodstained dirt and gives me a murderous grin before lunging at me with the knife.

Then a blood red mist swirls in, and pain racks my body. When I look down, my body is covered in bruises and cuts and large gaping wounds, all bleeding profusely. That's how I looked when I was beat that night. I start to feel weak, and fell to the ground. Then my surroundings changed, and I'm in a weird place. Its sky is dark green with black clouds; the ground is a deep emerald, and swarming with black insects. The air is a dark green hue, and there is a light minty colored fog surrounding me. The plants are black or green, with hints of red and purple, and twist in all sorts of ways that look unnatural or just plain _painful._ On a ridge in front of me, there is a twisted and warped tree that appears to be made of pure shadows.

Slowly, the ghastly apparition twists around to face me, and its long branches and reach out and begin to curl around me. The tendrils both burn and freeze at the same time anywhere they touch my body. They clench around me and lift me into the air, above the mist. Then the fog clears, and I can see half rotted and reanimated versions of my mom and Ari, all heading in my direction. Except this time, there are also horrid versions of Fang, Iggy, and the rest of the flock, a new addition to my nightmare.

As usual, this image for some reason fills me with an irrational rage, and I start pounding on the branches that hold me with my fists. As usual, as soon as I touch them, the entire tree shatters into shards of shadow, and I fall painfully to the insect infested ground. Usually all of my nightmares, including this one, end in this place. But this time the blood red mist returned, and I once again stood at the ditch. I watched the ditch scene again, except this time I was watching Jeb murder Fang instead of Ari. Instead of the usual grin and lunge after, the black and emerald plants from that weird emerald dimension returned, coiling around everything, including Fang and Jeb. Soon I am surrounded by them. I can't see anything except a coiling, twisting, writhing mass of black and emerald plants that are streaked with deep purple and blood red, and crawling with the black carrion insects.

The green fog returns, covering everything until I can't see a single thing. I sort of sense something creeping up behind me, then a sharp pain in my chest. I look down and see a shard of shadow from the corrupted tree imbedded in my chest.l vaguely make out not blood pouring from the wound, but a black slime tinged with red and green and purple before everything goes black… and I wake up panting. I had sat straight up, and now, wincing, I lay back down. That was weird. Usually all of my nightmares end after the shadow tree shatters. It must have been the worry over them knowing that prompted those additions to my already horrifying enough nightmares. "Max?" I jumped at the unexpected noise and glanced around.

Fang was sitting up on the floor, watching me intently. "Oh, hey Fang." I said, trying to sound nonchalant. "What's wrong?" he asked. "What'd you mean?" I replied, sounding confused even to my own ears. "You were whimpering." "Oh-I- uh…" I sighed, knowing it's pointless to lie. "Just a nightmare. Nothing to worry about." Instead of nodding and going back to sleep, as I expected him to, he stood up and walked over to me. He sat down again next to me on the bed. I leaned my head on his shoulder, feeling exhausted, but too afraid to go back to sleep. "Do you have a lot of nightmares?" he asked quietly, as to not wake Iggy, who lay a few feet away, snoring fitfully. "Yeah." I breathed back.

He says nothing. For several moments there is silence, and I almost fall asleep until I force myself to say, "You know I have to go back, right Fang?" He knows what I'm talking about. "I know it, it doesn't mean I have to like it. Besides, the band competition is on Wednesday, so you'll be at my house a lot over the next few days." He said. I nodded, and against my will, drifted off to sleep again.

Fangs PoV

I looked sadly at Max. I don't want her to go back to that house, back to that man who dares to call himself her father. But she has to, I don't have a say in the matter. With a sigh, I wrap my arms around her bandaged shoulders and pull us both back down on the bed together. For a weird reason, I feel like I have to protect her. I wasn't going to think about it too hard.

(A/N I… have a very twisted imagination. -.- Review plz. *mutters to self* maybe I should change the rating on this thing…

UNC-

Silence)


	22. Chapter 22

(A/N hello there! I had a reviewer who was begging for Fax. For all of you impatient fax lovers, patience, grasshoppers, you will get your Fax.)

Fangs PoV

I was awakened a few hours later by Iggy shaking me awake. Once I was awake and had shot him the WTF? Look, he smirked at me and waggled his eyebrows. I shot him my death glare, and he cringed a little, the smirk dropping. With a sigh, I untangled myself from a still sleeping Max and made my way to the bathroom to change.

Maxs PoV

I didn't have another nightmare. Just peaceful darkness. And I felt weirdly warm, which is odd. Anyway, eventually Iggy had to disturb my new found peace and wake me up. I was stretching when Fang walked into the room, already fully dressed. "Morning Fang." I said with a yawn. "Morning Max. I think we can look at your cuts again, see if you need to wear the bandages anymore." He said. I nodded. Iggy just looked lost. I sighed, knowing he would see them eventually. Oh, well. Nothing I can do now.

Fang walked over to where I sat on the bed. I turned so that my back was to him, and Fang pushed the back of my shirt up so that he could get at the bandages. Iggy wolf whistled. I heard Fang growl, and Iggy squeaked slightly, probably in fear. I don't blame him. Fang is a scary guy when he's pissed off. I felt Fang unwind the cloth from my back and shoulders, and I dimly heard Iggy gasp. I felt Fangs fingers gently on my back as he inspected the cuts. "Turn around." I did as I was asked, and Fang looked at the wound on my stomach.

Iggy's face was drawn and white as he stared at me, looking horrified. I averted my eyes and looked down at Fang instead. His eyes still held that little spark of anger in them. "You should be good to go, youre already scarring." He muttered, and sat up straight. I quickly pulled my shirt down again. Fang was looking at me with a strange expression on his face. "What?" I whispered, more than a little self-conscious. He shook his head, his jet black hair brushing his face as he did so. "Nothing. You're just healing weirdly fast is all." I nodded. I had always been a fast healer, which helped in my life quite a bit.

"Your dad did that to you?" Iggy asked, his voice squeaking a little on the last word. I gritted my teeth in annoyance. "Call him Jeb. He doesn't deserve to be called my father." I snapped at him. Iggy blinked, a little fazed by my snap, but not much. "Ok, sorry. Jeb did that?" I rolled my eyes. "Think, Igwad. Who else would have?" Iggy fake scowled at my nickname, but his eyes were playful. "Guys, we have to go back to my house." I said. Fang frowned and Iggy opened his mouth. I didn't let him speak. "I have to get some clothes that aren't shredded, and my backpack." I explained. They glanced at each other, but eventually Fang just shrugged and said, "Alright. Youre right, I guess." He and Iggy grabbed their backpacks, and we headed out.

As we walked, I asked, "Fang, did your mom ever come back?" He frowned and shook his head. "She's still gone. I'll wait another few days, then I'll report her missing." I nodded. The rest of the walk was silent. Too soon, we got to my house. Just as I was heading in, Fang caught my wrist. "Be careful, ok?" he muttered, looking me right in the eye. I gave him a reassuring smile. "Always." He let me go, and I went inside.

To my surprise, Jeb was knocked out on the floor next to the coffee table, the bat still next to him. Did Fang really hit him that hard? Cautiously, I looked closer. He was still breathing. Damn. Afraid he might wake up, I ran quickly and quietly up the stairs to my tiny room. I threw on my boots, jeans, a Three Days Grace band t shirt, and an extra hoodie. I applied some coverup to the various bruises and cuts on my face, grabbed my guitar, and headed back downstairs. My backpack was in the same corner I had dropped it in the night before.

Stubbornly shaking off the memories, I snatched it up and hurried out the door as fast as possible. Fang and Iggy looked relieved when they saw me come out in one piece, though Fang did sigh when he saw my makeup. He understood the reason why now, so he let it go. "So will we have another band practice today?" I asked as we walked towards school. "Sure." Fang said. "The competition is in two days, so we need all the practice we can get." I nodded. My ribs were starting to hurt from all the activity, but no way was I complaining. I'd had worse, I can handle it.

Right before we got to school, Iggy stopped us. He looked guilty. "Are you sure we can't tell them?" He whispered. "I'm sure!" I whispered back sharply. "I can't have them involved." Iggy's jaw set. He didn't like it, but I guess he'd just have to deal.

Time Skip To After School. (Sorry school is boring)

After school, the entire group was walking back to Fangs. When we got there, his moms care was still missing. However, Fang just seemed to brush it off, though I could tell he was worried. "Don't worry." I whispered to him. "She'll come back." He gave me a grateful smile. "Yo lovebirds!" Nudge yelled. "You coming or what?!" We both glared at her. All she did was smile impishly and ran back inside. With simultaneous eyerolls, Fangs and I followed.

"Time to warm up guys." Iggy told us as soon as we were situated in the music room. "How about we play two warm up songs before we practice the set?" Nudge suggested. We all agreed, so I sang the first warm up song.

(A/N This song is Whisper by Evanescence. One of my favorites!)

_Catch me as I fall_

_Say youre here and it's all over now_

_Speaking to the atmosphere_

_No ones here and I fall into myself_

_This truth drives me into madness_

_I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away_

_If I will it all away_

_Don't turn away_

_Don't try to hide_

_Don't close your eyes_

_Don't turn out the lights_

_I'm frightened by what I see_

_Yet somehow I know that there's much more to come_

At this part Fang gave me a sad smile.

_Immobilized by my fear_

_And I seem to be_

_Blinded by tears_

_I can stop the pain if I will it all away_

_If I will it all away_

_Don't turn away_

_Don't try to hide_

_Don't close your eyes_

_Don't turn out the lights_

_Fallen angels at my feet_

_Whispered voices at my ear_

_Death before my eyes_

_Lying next to me I fear_

_She beckons me_

_Shall I give in?_

_Upon my end shall I begin_

_Forsaking all I've fallen for_

_I rise to meet the end_

_Don't turn away_

_Don't try to hide _

_Don't close your eyes_

_ Don't turn out the lights_

_Don't turn away_

_Don't try to hide_

_Don't close your eyes_

_Don't turn out the lights_

_Don't turn away_

_Don't try to hide_

_Don't close your eyes_

_Don't turn out the lights_

"Nice, Max!" Nudge said. Gazzy slapped me a high five. Angel gave me a warm smile. Iggy and Fang were quiet, them being the only ones that knew the true meaning behind that song. "Fangs turn!" Nudge yelled. "Ok, who gave Nudge sugar?" I demanded, since Nudge was acting weirdly hyper, even for her. Gazzy sheepishly raised his hand. I rolled my eyes. "I might have known." I muttered. We all laughed before starting the second song.

(A/N Let You Down by, can anyone guess.. yes, Three Days Grace. :P)

_Trust me_

_There's no need to fear_

_Everyone's here _

_Waiting for you to finally be one of us_

_Come down, you may be full of fear_

_But you'll be safe here_

_Where you finally trust me _

_Finally believe in me_

_I will let you down, I'll_

_Let you down, I'll_

_Where you finally trust me _

_Finally believe in me_

_Trust me, I'll be there when you need me_

_You'll be safe here_

_When you finally trust me_

_Finally believe in me_

_I will let you down, I'll_

_Let you down, I'll_

_Where do you finally trust me_

_Finally believe in me_

_I will let you down, I'll_

_Let you down, I'll_

_Where do you finally trust me _

_Finally believe in me_

_Never want to come down_

_Never want to come down_

_Never want to come down_

_Down, let you down_

_I will let you down, I'll_

_Let you down, I'll_

_Where do you finally trust me_

_Finally believe in me_

_I will let you down, I'll _

_Let you down, I'll _

_Where do you finally trust me _

_Finally believe in me_

As soon as the song was over, I had put my guitar down, grabbed Fangs hand, and pulled him out into the hall. Once there, I spun around and grabbed him in a hug, holding him tightly. "I do trust you." I murmured. "More than anyone else." He was stunned for a moment, but finally he gently wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me back.

(A/N Fax is happening slowly but surely. Look up those songs! The bacon compels you! You cannot resist the bacon!

UNC-

Silence)


	23. Chapter 23

(A/N Hello there. This chapter might suck cause I have some writers block. :))

Fang PoV

We stood silently for a moment, hugging, before Max pulled away. She just stood there, blushing, until she snapped back into reality and went back into the music room. I took a deep breath, held it for a few seconds, then let it out and returned to the room. When I walked in, Max was standing in a corner with Nudge and Angel bombarding her with what sounded like questions. As soon as Iggy and Gazzy saw me, they walked over to do the same. "Before you say anything," I said sternly. "Nothing is going on." Iggy raised his eyebrows. "Oh, really?" he asked in a suggestive voice. "Yes, really." I said in a cold voice. Gazzy was about the say something when Max walked over to us.

"I have to go home." She said quietly. "Jeb's throwing a fit." Iggy and I exchanged worried looks, then looked back at Max. "Ok. Be careful." I told her. She smiled, nodded, then left. I sighed. I was so falling for this girl. FML

Max PoV

I sighed as I trudged home. I had been attacked with questions about me and Fang from Angel and Nudge, and now I was undoubtedly going to be beaten senseless. I hate my life.

When I got home, Jeb was sitting on the couch, looking drunk and disoriented. "Ah, Max." he slurred, stumbling to his feet when he saw me. "Do you know what happened last night?" Wait a sec. He doesn't remember? "You don't remember?" I asked cautiously, already tensing. "No." He snapped. He lunged over to me and grabbed my hair, using to pin me to the wall. "Now tell me." I took a deep breath. "Well, you were beating me, and I guess you tripped on a bottle or something because when I woke up you were on the floor. Maybe you hit your head on the coffee table when you fell." I lied. Hopefully he wouldn't notice my lie.

His eyes narrowed, and he seemed to be considering my story. "Alright." He finally snarled. "I'll believe you. But if you're lying I'll kill you." He slapped me, hard enough to make my ears ring and tears come to my eyes before releasing me and sitting back down on the couch. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could, into my room. I closed the door, then put my back against it and slid to the floor in relief. Oh, thank God! I thought for sure I'd have the stuffing beat out of me. After a few minutes to get my heart rate and adrenaline under control, I tossed my backpack on my bed, put my guitar back, and sat down on the bed to do my homework.

Once that was all finished, I had time to think. What did I think about, you ask?

Jeb, and when the next beating will be

The rest of the group (when do I tell them?)

Lissa being a bitch

Fang

Fang

Fang

Fang

I have no idea why I hugged him earlier. Maybe it was the song, maybe it was the heroic save the night before, I don't know. All I know is I feel differently about him than anyone else. Like I could tell him anything and he wouldn't judge me. I loved how concerned he got about me. You couldn't see it on his face, but his eyes were worried whenever I mentioned Jeb. On the spur of the moment, I decided to text him.

_Hey Fang._

**Hey Max. You ok? Did he hurt you?**

I smiled a little. There's the worry.

_He slapped me pretty hard. Otherwise, no._

**Thank God. How did you avoid being hurt?**

_He couldn't remember anything, so I told him he tripped and hit his head. He believed me._

**Wow. Is he dense or what?**

_Ikr? Are the others still at your house?_

**No. Just Iggy.**

_He hangs out with you a lot._

**I guess so**.

_BROOOOOOMAAANCE_

**… He wishes**

I burst out laughing at that one.

_LOL. _

At that moment, I heard Jebs angry, stomping footsteps coming up the stairs. I dropped my phone and ran to lock my door. Just as it clicked shut, Jeb rammed into it. "Max!" he roared. I knew it was too good to last. I snatched up my phone and ducked behind my bed. There was a message on the phone.

**I sense a disturbance in the force.**

I cracked a tiny smile.

_You'd be right. Jeb's trying to break down my door right now_.

**Do you want me to come?**

_NO. I can handle this._

**If you say so. But if he hurts you bad, CALL ME. No exceptions.**

_Gotcha._

I glanced up and saw the wood around the door handle was starting to crack. I snatched up my guitar and shoved it under the bed so that it wouldn't get hurt in a confrontation. Suddenly the banging stopped. Jebs voice floated to me, low and sickly sweet. "Maaaaaax. Let me in." I took a gigantic risk in yelling back, "No!" There was dead silence for a moment, then the door flew off its hinges. I flinched back against the wall, covering my head with my arms to block the splinters. Next thing I knew Jeb had hauled me onto the bed. "What did you just say to me?" he hissed, his alcohol laden breath almost making me gag.

I said nothing. He smirked. "That's what I thought." I just looked at him. "So," he went on conversationally. "I got a letter from your school. Apparently you signed up for a band competition. I don't know why, since you know how much your voice sucks." I flinched a little. "So, ive decided I will attend. If only to watch you embarrass the hell out of yourself." I swallowed hard, refusing to give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry. Jebs face hardened again. "See you there Maxie." He snarled, then jobbed me right in the side. I gasped a bit as my ribs screaming in pain. He laughed, then left through the now doorless doorway.

I yanked out my phone.

_Fang_

**What?**

_Jebs coming to the competition._

For several minutes he didn't answer while I silently freaked out, until finally this came in.

**… Shit.**

Couldn't have said it better myself.

(A/N TWIST! The competition should be interesting… thanks to moodychick103, your review was so inspiring, thank you! Double thanks to CeCe, just because your awesome. ;) REVIEWS

UNC-

Silence)


	24. Chapter 24

(A/N Hello my followers. I give thanks to blood of snow for the idea of this chapter. Onward!)

I texted Fang back, saying

_Basically_

**How did you find out?**

_Jeb broke into my room and told me_

**Broke in?**

_Let me put it this way, the door is now leaning on the opposite wall with splinters all over the room._

**Jesus!**

_I know. That man is a freak of nature_

**Yup.**

_I don't know if I'll be able to sleep with the door like that._

**Just stay up and text me.**

_You wont get tired?_

**Nah. Iggy wouldn't let me sleep anyway. Youre more interesting than he is. **

_Well thank you… I think._

**Lol.**

I smiled to myself. Fang was so caring and nice, even after he saw my scars. Take that, little negative voice! God, I'm so insane.

**You still there?**

I shook my head to clear it, and texted back.

_Yeah, sorry, just lost in thought. _

**I see. **

_What are you up to over there?_

**Well, Iggy stole my laptop to play some fantasy roleplaying game. (remind me to kill him for that one)**

_What? Your totally awesome laptop? *gasp* I'm so shocked. (sarcasm. :P)_

**Yes I could sense the sarcasm, thank you captain obvious**

_Your welcome Sergeant Sarcasm_

**Nice one, Corporal Comeback.**

_… Damn, you win._

**MWAHAHAHA You will never win!**

_In your nightmares!_

**No, in my reality *evil smile***

_Give the phone to Iggy._

**Y?**

_Just do it_

(A/N Bold italics- Iggy)

**_What, Max?_**

_How much sugar did you give Fang?_

**_There was no sugar_**

_How much Mtn. Dew?_

**_Ummmm_**

_Iggy_

**_… 5 cans_**

_Iggy!_

**_What? How else did you expect me to get his laptop away from him?_**

_*facepalm*_

**_Oops, sorry Max, running a dungeon, trying to fight a boss, doesn't work with texting. K bye_**

_I barley understood that sentence -.-_

**No one really does**

_Ah, so hyper Fang is back_

**Don't worry, I'll get my revenge on Iggy later**

_Try not to break anything important, ok buddy? 0.0_

**That depends on what you consider 'important'**

_Bones, heads, backs, necks, basically anything that ends up with Iggy in the hospital for any amount of time_

**Aw, your no fun**

_I know, its my specialty_

**How else do I get revenge then?**

_You could die his hair a bright color?_

**Iggy likes bright colors**

_Right, we're talking about Iggy, not you…_

**Ok, you scare me**

_Good. Ok, so dye it a dark color?_

**Excellent idea. And replace everything in his closet with stuff from Hot Topic**

_Whats wrong with Hot Topic?_

**Hell if I know, he says it creeps him out**

_His loss_

**No, his torture**

_… Give the phone back to Iggy_

**Sigh. Ok**

**_What now?_**

_If you ever give Fang this much Mtn. Dew again, we will all die. _

**_What?_**

_He's currently planning how to torture you. Granted, I'm helping him…_

**_Your helping him!_**

_That's not the point!_

**_No, the point is how obviously in love with him you are_**

_LAY OFF ALREADY! JESUS CHRIST_

**_Goddamnit Max, we wiped because you were distracting me and I couldn't crowd control_**

_What?_

**_Ugh, none of you understand gamer speak. -.-_**

_Nope! :P_

**_You are really difficult, you know that?_**

_Yes, yes I do_

**Iggys pissed**

_Oh, hello Fang. And yes, I know._

**No, he was yelling and cursing at my laptop and my phone. I told him if he broke either one he would be dead.**

_He's already going to be when he finds his hair dyed black and his closet full of emo clothes, though, right?_

**Yeah, ill just bring him back to life and kill him again if he breaks either one.**

_Ok then. Remind me to never get on your bad side when your hyper O.O_

**:P**

_*shudder*_

**I think the Dew is wearing off**

_Thank God_

**Im still pranking Iggy though**

_Fang_

**Oh come on, Max, we both know you would have no respect for me if I didn't**

_…Good point. Damn you and your logic._

** Build a bridge and get over it.**

_CURSE YOU, YOUR CHILDREN, AND YOUR FAMILY SEVEN FOLD_

**I don't want to be cursed! **

_Too late! *evil laugh* Speaking of family, your mom come home?_

**Yeah. She parked the car and went to her room. That's it**

_She didn't talk to you?_

**Nope**

_Talk about rude_

**Yeah. Speaking of that, whats Jeb up to**

My lip curled in disgust, but I texted back anyway.

_Downstairs, drinking as usual_

**Sigh**

_That's why I'm worried about the door_

**I can understand that**

_Yeah_

**Yeah… Iggy stop yelling at the damn computer!**

_LOL. Y's he yelling now?_

**Something about a 'Lock being a complete noob and pulling every mob in the damn dungeon and that they cant have a blueberry tanking and they cant just use dots and AoEs'? **

_… English?_

**If only**

_Gamers. I will never understand them_

**Yeah… 'Do not meddle in the affairs of Gamers, for they are subtle and quick to anger.'**

_Seriously? Quoting Lord of the Rings now. _

**You know it. Heres another one. 'Go not to Nudge for advice, for she will say both no and yes.'**

_That one, sadly, is true._

**See? DO NOT QUESTION THE LOTR!**

_You are such a nerd. :P_

**At least I don't play online roleplaying games, like the Igmeister over there**

_That's a geek. Theres a difference_

**Is there?**

_Yes_

**If you say so**

_Aye, Captain Tight Pants_

**…What?**

_Don't tell me you've never watched Firefly!_

**I've never watched Firefly**

_Your dead to me!_

**What?**

_See, you're a nerd, Iggys a geek, and im a dork._

**Ok…**

_And in fandom terms, you're a Tolkienian, im a Browncoat, and what would Iggy be?_

**I asked him. He said something about being a 'Hordie'? **

_…_

**My thoughts exactly.**

_Poor Iggy_

**Y?**

_He has no one to rant to about whatever game he's playing_

**What is he playing anyway?**

_He's in your house, how should I know?_

**I would ask, but I don't really want to know…**

_That's a good idea._

**Yup.**

I jumped as I heard a crash downstairs, followed by a lot of drunken swearing.

_Crap… Jeb just broke something._

**What did he break?**

_You think im actually going down there to find out?_

**…Of course. Please excuse my stupidity, Sensei.**

_You are forgiven my grasshopper. Practice greater discipline in the future_

**Yes, Sensei.**

_*solemn bow*_

***solemn bow***

_*cracks up*_

**LOL**

_Agreed! _

**SHUT UP IGGY!**

_Yelling at the laptop again_

**No**

_Then why be you yelling?_

**Just something he said**

_Was he hinting at a 'relationship' again?_

**Yup.**

_-.-_

**Ditto**

_Oh, we are so pranking him._

**Definitely. **

_We can get the stuff for it tomorrow after school. Suggest to Iggy that we have band practice at his house tomorrow._

**K**

A few minutes later…

**Done**

_He said yes?_

**Yup. Its all arranged.**

_Perfect. Time for the revenge_

**MWAHAHAAHAA**

_Did you have another Dew?_

**…Maybe**

_IGGY!_

**Sorry Max he refuses to talk to you, something about *the damn alliance always screwing with his gold farming' and 'why did he put a max level toon on a PVP realm'…. **

_GAH GAMER SPEAK!_

**We need a translator or something**

_Or a Gamer Speak for Dummies guide_

**That would work**

_Sigh…. Iggy…. _

(A/N I know, kinda fluffy, but its fun! Next chap could have a song in it. Anne 2: The Return of Anne! DUN DUN DUUUN. Lol I am so nerdy. :P Review plz!

UNC-

Silence)


	25. Chapter 25

(A/N For all of you wondering, yes, I did understand what Iggy said, and that is actually normal gamer speak. :P And I watch Firefly, and im addicted to LOTR, and Maximum Ride, and im basically the nerdiest/ geekiest/dorkiest person you will ever meet on this planet. Except I don't like math. :/ Moving on! This chapter will finish off the texting convo, and might include some of the next day. IDK)

_Help._

_What?_

**Iggy is now lecturing me on this game.**

_Oh my god. You have my sympathies._

**Thank you. AND NO IGGY I AM NOT LISTENING TO YOU**

_Lol. _

**Yeah, hes going on about wow?**

_Wow?_

**Yeah. Let me ask…**

**Apparently it means World of Warcraft, which is the game he was playing.**

_Hmmm….. I think ive heard of it. The Chuck Norris commercial was funny_.

**Yes. Now hes babbling about 'lore'**

_What?_

**Exactly. I think its like the history of the world inside the game?**

**_Its called Azeroth!_**

**Iggy give me my phone back!**

_This is incredibly amusing_

**_Im sure it is, your not wrestling a Fang hopped up on Mtn. Dew_**

_And whos fault was that again?_

**At least your not trying to get a piece of technology out of a geeks hands. That's the hardest thing to do ever.**

_Iggy, just go play your little fantasy game_

**_…ok_**

**Max, the queen of patronization**

_That's me. :)_

The next message was a recording from Fang. Curious, I hit play. The sounds of his electric guitar blared through my speakers.

**Hijacked when you weren't looking behind your back**

**People were talking using words**

**That cut you down to size**

**You wanna fight back**

**Its building inside you**

**Holding you up**

**Taking you hostage**

**Yeah, its worth fighting for**

**They'll try to take your pride**

**Try to take your soul**

**They'll try to take all the control**

**They'll look you in the eyes**

**Fill you full of lies**

**Believe me they're gonna try so when**

**You're feeling crazy and things**

**Fall apart listen to your head**

**Remember who you are**

**You're the one, you're the unbreakable heart!**

**You're the one, you're the unbreakable heart!**

**You're the one, you're the one!**

**Hijacked when you weren't looking behind your back**

**People are talking words**

**That cut you down to size**

**You wanna fight back**

**You're out in the open**

**You're under attack**

**But your spirits not broken**

**You know its worth fighting for!**

**They'll try to take your pride**

**Try to take your soul**

**They'll try to take all the control**

**They'll look into your eyes**

**Fill you full of lies**

**Believe me they're gonna try so when**

**You're feeling crazy and things**

**Fall apart listen to your head **

**Remember who you are**

**You're the one, you're the unbreakable heart!**

**You're the one, you're the unbreakable heart!**

**You're the one, you're the one!**

**Don't look them in the eyes believe me**

**They're gonna try to fill you up lies!**

**Try to take your pride **

**Try to take your soul**

**You're the one, you're the one!**

**Look you in the eyes fill you full of lies**

**You're the one, you're the unbreakable heart!**

**You're the one, you're the unbreakable heart!**

**You're the one, you're the one!**

I smiled to myself. How did Fang know I loved that song? My mood was ruined of course by Iggy saying

**_Oh Fang, how romantic!_**

**Iggy!**

_Iggy!_

**Iggy ran**

_Smart child_

**Grrr**

_But anyway, thanks. I love that song_

**That's what Jeb does, isn't it?**

_…_

**He tells you lies, Max**

_…_

**Don't believe him**

_Who said I did?_

**I see the look in your eyes Max. You believe those words.**

Somehow, I instantly knew he was talking about the cuts.

_No I don't!_

**Liar**

_Ok, fine, maybe I do believe them_

**Don't. They aren't true. None of them**

I blinked.

_Why are you being so nice to me?_

**Well, A. I'm your friend, B, you were nice to me with all that mom crap, C, you deserve at least a little niceness**

**_And D. Because he looooooooves you! This much!_**

**IGGY!**

_IGGY!_

**_MWAHAHAHAAA_**

_Way to ruin the mood Ig. -.-_

**_XD_**

***evil glare***

_Um… Iggy?_

**_What?_**

_Run._

**_Wait, what, wh- OH GOD HELP ME MAAAAAAAX_**

_In your dreams, Igwad_

**_Mommy_**

_ROLFMAO_

I wasn't kidding. That last text had me literally rolling on the floor laughing. Until Jebs voice boomed through the house. "SHUT UP!" I whimpered a little and hid behind the bed. When it was apparent that he wasn't going to come up and beat me senseless, I resumed my position on my bed.

***dusts off jacket* **

_Are you done now, Fang?_

**Are you done laughing now, Max?**

_Touché_

**_Ouch_**

**Wimp**

_Baby_

**_Hey! Max- you were not just beat up by an angry, hyper Fang!_**

_I think I could handle it_

The conversation paused for a few minutes as they both computed the connotation of what I had just said.

**_Oh yeah_**

**…**

_Moving on_

**Right**

**_Max? Do you play video games_**

_Not really, but I can kick ass at Halo._

**_Really? Fang is like the Guitar Hero champion. He beat the game. On expert. Blindfolded._**

_Impressive._

**_Yup._**

_Though there is a reason for it_

**Yeah, its not like I play guitar or anything. -.-**

**_Way to kill my happiness, Nick._**

**…**

_Oh shit is going down now_

**_NOT AGAIN_**

_Well stop provoking him_

**_But its just so much fun… BUAHAHAHAHAAHA_**

**DIE IGGY**

**_OH SWEET BABY JESUS_**

*several minutes later*

_Done beating up Iggy?_

**I think so.**

**_That took 5 minutes!_**

_Aint nobody got time for dat!_

**_LOL_**

**Lol**

_You really should stop provoking him Igs._

**_I know… :(_**

We chatted like that for hours (A/N I put this here because im too lazy to come up with the rest of it.) Until we had to start getting ready for school. When I met up with them outside, I immediately started laughing again because Iggy was absolutely _covered_ in bruises and had a scowl on his face. "Someones got his knickers in a twist." I snickered. "Blame Mr. Mountain Dew over there." Iggy snarled. "Again, I ask you, whos fault was that?" Iggy just growled at me. Fang stood back, watching us banter with an amused smirk on his face all the way to school.

(A/N That song I stuck in the middle was Unbreakable Heart by TDG. If you don't look it up, I KEEEL YOU! I KEEL YOU TILL YOUR DEAD! And that's worse…

UNC-

Silence)


	26. Chapter 26

(A/N Hello hello! I must warn you, the happy fluffy stuff is quite over for now. If you haven't noticed, im not a "perky" person, so I must revert back to the angst. Take it or leave it.)

Maxs PoV

It looked like it would be an actually decent day for once, until Lissa. She stopped me and Fang in the hallway and tried to mock me the way she usually does, but I interrupted her weak insults. "Don't talk to me today Lissa." I said flippantly. "I don't want to damage my eardrums with your banshee voice." Her face was stunned for a moment, then she smirked. "And what if I don't? Are you gonna go crying to mommy?" I clenched my jaw but didn't look at her. Fang was starting to look worried. Then she pretended to remember something. "Oh, that's right."

She sneered at me. "You don't have a mommy to cry to." I stopped dead. Fangs eyes widened. He was the only one who knew how my mom had died. "What did you just say?" I asked tightly. "I said you don't have a mommy to cry to. I guess that makes you a daddys girl, huh Max?" I jolted and whirled to face her. "You better be careful about what you say to me, Lissa." I snarled right in her face. She looked unfazed. "Or what? You're gonna complain to daddy?" she mocked with a slight pout on her face. I was starting to see red. Fang saw where this was going and took my hand, intertwining our fingers. If I hadn't been so angry at Lissa, I would have noticed the all too familiar sparks coursing up the limb.

"Come on, Max." Fang whispered in my ear, sending a delicate shiver down my spine, which I ignored. "She isn't worth it." "Fang-" He ignored me and started pulling me down the hall, away from a gloating Lissa. I wanted to punch her perfect little face. Over. And over. And over. Fang noticed I was just getting angrier, and started rubbing little circles into my palm. It worked, and I started to calm down. We walked into English and sat down beside each other. "Feeling better?" Fang asked. "A little." I responded. Then I scowled. "That bitch." Fang sighed. "Tell me about it." He said. I took a deep breath to hopefully control my anger… until I could get Lissa alone and exact my revenge.

"I know what youre thinking." Fang muttered in my ear as the teacher started class. "No revenge." Mentally, I cursed. "Fang, she called me a daddy's girl." I murmured back angrily. "I can't let her get satisfaction for that!" "Don't sink down to her level." He whispered back. " 'Never argue with stupid people. They'll drag you down to their level and beat you with experience.' " I gritted my teeth. Fangs hand found mine under the table we sat at. "I know youre angry, Max, but you have to be better than her." I took another deep breath. "Fine." I ground out through clenched teeth. "But I don't like it." "You don't have to like it." He said, and smirked at me. Suddenly, my day got loads better.

Time Skip

Unfortunately, it nosedived again at lunch. I was heading for the groups usual lunch spot when Lissa stopped me again. This time she had backup, two football jocks, Sam and Omega. This time, I had no one to hold me back. Fang wasn't there. The halls were empty. "Hey, Daddy's Girl." Lissa said mockingly. "Gee, Lissa, im so sorry." She looked confused. "Huh?" "I would give you a nickname too, but you get with so many boys I don't know who's girl you are." Her jaw dropped, and I smirked. Sam's eyes narrowed at me. Lissa's face twisted with anger. "Get her." She muttered. Sam and Omega lunged for me. I managed to dodge Omega, but Sam barreled right into me, crashing us both against the lockers. Needless to say, my ribs did not like that at all.

I winced, but before I could do anything Sam grabbed both my arms and swung me around just in time for me to take a punch to the stomach from Omega. I almost doubled over. Sam jerked me upright so that I could take another hit. Lissa just stood back, laughing. After the third punch, I felt one of my bruised ribs crack, and spat some blood into Omegas face. He roared and kicked me. I nearly retched, but kept my head up. "Is this all you got Lissa?" I asked. "Letting the big, bad boys do all the work for you?" Her jaw tightened, and she jerked her head at Sam. I felt the cold steel of a blade on my throat, and inhaled sharply. Why does everyone always use knives on me? "Gonna kill me?" I said sarcastically. "In the middle of a school day? In the hallway? That's smart."

"Shut up." Sam snarled, pressing the knife harder into my neck. "Of course I wont kill you." She said with a giggle. "At least, not here. And it wont be me. And not yet. I wanna torture you a little more." "Havent you had enough?" I snapped, suddenly furious. "Are you not satisfied?" She pretended to think. "Nope!" She waved her hand at the guys, and they dropped me to the floor with a harsh thud. I winced as another rib cracked. They walked away laughing while I struggled to stay conscious and in one piece.

Why did everyone do this? Why did everyone want to see me in pain, to kill me? Was I really that bad? What did I do? _You exist_. Said the little voice in the back of my mind. Like Jeb said, like Lissa said. _You were the reason your mother died. You're the reason your father drinks. You're the reason Ari's dead. And you will be reason the rest of your friends die. Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, Iggy. Fang_. Oh, God. _They will all die. And you will be the one to blame. Wouldn't it be better to give up now? So no one else dies for you, or has to put up with your insufferable presence? _Shut up. I thought. _You know it's the truth Max._ SHUT up. _Don't fight it. Don't fight me. Just let it all go. _SHUT UP. _Just do it. Let go. Die._ SHUT UP!

"Max?" My head shot up to see Fang heading down the hallway towards me. _He'll die too. It'll be your fault._ I shook my head hard. "No, no, no, its not my fault." I muttered frantically to myself. "Max." Fang knelt down next to me. I looked frantically into his wide black eyes, looking for something to hold onto. "What happened?" he asked gently. I looked down. "Max." "I cant- I cant. I'll get you killed and-" I was about to start blabbering before he shushed me. "Max, we've been over this. What's got you all riled up?"

"Lissa… she had Sam and Omega beat me up." "From the football team?" he asked, eyes getting angry. I nodded. Fang gave me a sad look and pulled me into his arms. "And what was all that about getting me killed?" "I'm sorry." I said miserably. "I feel like im losing my mind. I just-" I gave up trying to explain, and with a sound of frustration buried my face in my hands. Fang didn't say anything, he just stroked my hair and let me think.

(A/N ANGST! ANGST! ANGST! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

UNC-

Silence)


	27. Chapter 27

Fangs PoV

I. Will. Kill. Them. Both. They could NOT do this to my Max. I hated that vulnerable look in her eyes, like she was going crazy. I will make them BLEED. While all of these angry, violent thoughts circled in my mind, I kept my exterior cool and collected, and continued soothing Max. "Where did they hit you?" I murmured to her. She pulled away a little, not away from me, but just enough so that I could see her. She tugged up her hoodie and t-shirt to show ugly bruises all the way up her abdomen. "A couple of my ribs cracked more." She whispered hoarsely. My jaw set. Yup. They die. In the meantime, Max leaned back into my chest, letting her hoodie fall again. I wrapped my arms around her waist, resting my head on top of hers.

After several minutes of this, she sat back. Her eyes were bloodshot from unshed tears, and there was a slight stream of blood working its way out from her mouth. I raised my hand to her cheek and wiped it away with my thumb. She gave me a little broken smile and stood up, wincing. I stood too. "Thanks." She muttered. I smiled at her. "No problem." I took her hand, intertwining our fingers. "Come on," I said. "The others have been waiting a while."

Time Skip

It was after school. The others were told to wait for me. I was on a mission. I bet you can guess what that mission is. I was going to find Sam and Omega and make them pay for what they did to Max. I walked around to the back of the school, where the field was and where football practice was just ending. In our school, on some days the football team stayed after school, but others they missed the last few classes of the day so that they ended as school did. I know, unfair right?

I spotted Sam and Omega. They were standing on the sidelines of the field as the Coach said his final words and blah blah blah. As soon as he was done and the players started scattering, I called, "Yo Sam, Omega!" They looked up in confusion. I beckoned them towards me. As they got closer, I couldn't help the small evil smile that formed on my face. This would be fun. "What do you want, emo kid?" Sam asked scathingly as they approached. I ignored him and focused. A little closer, little closer, there! I snapped a kick into Sams chest. He fell to the ground, gasping. Omega came at me swinging, but I dodged.

I ducked under Omegas punch and dealt a punch of my own, right into his diaphragm. He bent over, trying to breathe, and I brought up my knee and hit him in the face. He tumbled to the ground with a bloody nose. I kicked them both hard in the sides, then grabbed their collars and hauled them to their feet. "This is for beating up Max, you assholes." I hissed. For a split second, I saw their eyes widen before I smashed their heads together. They dropped, out for the count. I didn't even give them a second glance as I walked away. My work here was done.

Now I just had to dodge the flocks, that what we called the group and the band, questions. I knew they would be curious, but probably not happy if I told them what I did. Also, Max had elected to keep the lunch incident a secret from them, so they wouldn't even know what I was talking about. When I walked up to the group, they all gave me a curious look. "And where were you, Mr. Mountain Dew?" Iggy asked, still bitter. I smirked as Max responded, "Are we going to be doing this all day? Whos fault was it who gave him all the Dew?" Iggy just scowled at her.

"I just had to clear something up." I said simply. Max gave me this look that said: I will find out! I just smirked and shook my head at her. "Well, are we going to Iggys house or what?" Nudge asked impatiently. We laughed, but left anyway. As we walked, I shot a wink at Max. This morning, I had taken the most emo like of my clothes out of my closet and put them in my back pack. Max had somehow gotten ahold of temporary black hair dye. The prank was begun.

Maxs PoV

When we got to Iggy's house, which was considerably farther from the school than mine or Fangs, Iggy threw his backpack on the couch and called "Who wants snacks?" The other three cheered enthusiastically and followed him into the kitchen. Fang and I looked at each other, then sprinted silently up the steps. Iggy's room was a light blue, with white furniture. That's all I acknowledged before I grabbed Fang's backpack and opened up Iggy's closet. Jeez, this guy does like colors! Quickly, I yanked all of his clothes out and hung up Fangs super-emo clothes. I shoved Iggy's surprisingly small collection of clothing into Fangs back pack and closed up the closet just as Fang came back in from his bathroom from planting the dye.

We nodded to each other again, I tossed Fang his backpack, and we were downstairs again before anyone noticed we were gone. Iggy came out of the kitchen where the others were pigging out and noticed us. "What did you two do?" he asked suspiciously. I pretended to be hurt. "Why do you assume we did something?" I demanded. He didn't look convinced, but he couldn't find any reason to further the accusations. He was about to say something else when Nudge walked in.

"Are we gonna practice or what?"

(A/N Alright! Another chapter! What will happen next? Oh, and to a reviewer who, well, reviewed

Craznerdgirl: While this may not help YOUR mental state, it does help MINE. :P

REVIEWS MY FRIENDS AND MAYBE ENEMIES!

UNC-

Silence)


	28. Chapter 28

Maxs PoV

Once we were all situated in Iggy's basement, since he didn't have a music room, we started discussing warm up songs. "We don't have as much time today," Iggy said, "So how about just one warm up song?" Everyone agreed, and Fang and I chose the song. I decided I wouldn't sing for this one and work on my guitar, which I've neglected a little. (A/N This is Life Starts Now, by TDG.)

**You say you feel so down**

**Every time I turn around**

**And you say you should've been gone by now**

**And you, you think everythings wrong**

**You ask me how to carry on**

**We'll make it through another day just hold on**

**Cause life starts now**

**You've done all the things that could kill you somehow**

**And you're so far down**

**But you will survive it somehow because life starts now**

**I hate to see you fall down**

**I'll pick you up off of the ground**

**I've watched the weight of your world come down**

**And now its your chance to move on**

**Change the way you've lived for so long**

**You find the strength you've had inside all along**

**Cause life starts now**

**You've done all the things that could kill you somehow **

**And you're so far down **

**But you will survive it somehow because life starts now**

**All this pain**

**Take this life and make it yours**

**All this hate**

**Take your heart and let it love again**

**You will survive it somehow**

**Life starts now**

**You've done all the things that could kill you somehow**

**And your so far down**

**Life starts now**

**You've done all the things that could kill you somehow **

**And your so far down**

**Life starts now**

The majority of that song, Fang was looking straight at me, as was Iggy. Damn it damn it damn it. I hate it when people give me that knowing look. The only look worse is the 'youre doing something you shouldn't be and you know it and so do I' look. That one is just awful. It makes you feel like a little kid who was caught lying. Anyway, back to the present.

We managed to play through the set three times before we were out of time. We all went downstairs to wait for Angel and Gazzys parents to pick them up. While we were waiting, Nudge looked down at her phone. "Sorry guys, I gotta go. My mom's freaking out." She said as she ran out the door. Angel and Gazzys parents showed up, and it was just me, Fang, and Iggy. Iggy stood up and opened his mouth, just as my phone rang. I answered it quickly to avoid Iggys accusations. "Hello?" "Max, where the hell are you?" I winced a little. Jeb. "Is there somewhere I should be?" Oh crap. I was being a smartass. Which would get me beat even worse than usual. "Yes, you should be here. I'm having a party tonight, and the guys need entertainment."

My stomach churned as I thought about what exactly he meant by that. "Entertainment meaning what?" I asked slowly. "You know, a punching bag." I cringed at the thought. "Um, Jeb? Remember that band concert I have tomorrow? I cant show up with a bunch of bruises. And if I don't go my friends will start asking questions." I felt Fang take my hand again. There was a pause, then Jeb said, "God, I hate it when your right. But tomorrow night…" "I know." I cut it. Jeb growled, and the line went dead. I took a deep breath as I put my phone back into my pocket. "Jeb again?" Iggy asked. I nodded. "What did he want this time?" I winced a little. "Lets just say tomorrow night should be pretty interesting."

TIME SKIP TO THE NEXT MORNING CAUSE I WANT TO

Fang and I were standing outside the school the next morning when we saw Iggy coming. One word: Hilarious. He was scowling, clearly pissed off. His hair was a messy blackish color, which was faded in random patches on his head. He was wearing black Converse high tops with black laces, a pair of black skinny jeans, and a black Hollywood Undead t shirt. Fang and I looked at him, looked at each other, and burst out laughing. He saw us laughing and his face twisted in anger. "Max! Fang!" he shouted and started running towards us. "Oh, shit!" I yelled out loud and took off in the opposite direction. Fang was right beside me, still chucking a little.

We ran around the side of the school, Iggy still chasing us and screaming profanities at our backs when we hit a dead end and were forced to turn and face Iggy. He was closer than we thought, as soon as we turned around he rammed into Fang at full speed. They both hit the ground while I busted my gut laughing at the two of them. They almost looked like twins. Almost. Before Iggy could get a hit in, Fang flipped them over, jackknifed to his feet, and put his boot on Iggy's throat. Iggy struggled for a few seconds before giving up with a sound of frustration.

"I really hate you two, you know that right?" he said bitterly. I started laughing again. "Yes Igward we got the message." "Igward? I sound like Squidward." He grumbled. "That's the idea!" I said brightly. "You don't make up any stupid nicknames for Fang!" he said. "Well, his nickname is already pretty stupid…" I teased. Fang scowled at me. "At least my nicknames an actual word, _Iggy_." He protested. "And besides," I continued, ignoring Fang, "I do occasionally call him Emo Boy." Iggy snickered. Fang rolled his eyes. "Wait!" I exclaimed, "Now I can call you Emo Thing 1 and Emo Thing 2!" "MAX!" Then I was cackling like a madwoman while running from both Iggy AND Fang. I managed to keep ahead of them for a little while, but Fang is a fast little dude, and he caught me eventually. "Got you." He murmured in my ear when he grabbed me around the waist.

"Yes, im aware of that, Tonto." I said irritably. I mean, would it kill him to speak in full sentences? (A/N MWAHAHAHAHAHA guess where from?) I could practically feel his smirk. I could feel sparks, but as I always do, I ignored them. Well, I tried to. They weren't taking no for an answer this time. Then I heard Iggy's voice. "Why hello lovebirds, getting in a little romantic time?" Me and Fang slowly turned to Iggy with steel in our eyes. "Uh-oh." He whimpered, then took off running. Now it was us chasing him. We almost caught him when the bell rang. We groaned, but headed back anyway. I gave Iggy a narrowed eyed glare. "I will get you for that." I hissed.

"I have no doubt you will." He grinned mischievously, and separated from us as Fang and I entered English class.

(A/N Make sure you look up that song, Life Starts Now by TDG. This song is very special to me for… reasons. ANYWAY! Next chapter will be the concert, maybe Fax, idk yet. And to clear up some confusion, UNC means Until Next Chapter. That is the only time I will answer that question, so heed it well.

UNC-

Silence)


	29. Chapter 29

Maxs PoV

After school, I had to head home to change and get my guitar. And Jeb was apparently going to insist upon driving me there. Sigh. I changed and packed up my guitar as quickly as I could before running downstairs. I wanted to get to the school as soon as possible. Jeb was sitting on the couch, as he always did, but this time he wasn't drinking. Which I counted as a blessing. But when we got home… I shivered. I did NOT want to think about what would happen when we got back. Jeb looked at me, taking in my all black attire, before he finally lumbered to his feet. "Alright, you little brat, lets go. The sooner we get back the sooner I can-" before he could finish his sentence, I ran out of the house. I already knew what would happen, I didn't need him to tell me. I climbed into the backseat and waited for Jeb.

He came out in a minute or two, a scowl on his face. He climbed in, and we drove to the school. When we parked, I saw him smoothing his expression and putting on the usual proud parent façade. It made my stomach clench to see that look on Jebs face. I glanced out the car window and noticed Fang heading inside. "Bye Jeb, I gotta go set up." I said hurriedly and dashed from the car. I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank God I was out of that car.

"Fang!" He turned, and I saw something in his eyes light up. "Hey, Max." he said when I reached him. "Hey." He looked back towards the car, where Jeb was just getting out. His eyes darkened again with worry, and he took my hand. "Come on." He muttered. "I think the others are already inside." We entered the building together and veered off towards the cafeteria, which is where this was being held. The cafeteria has a stage on one wall, and the tables had all been put away to make space for the crowds of students who wanted to see this.

We were heading backstage when we were stopped by a certain red headed slut. "What now Lissa?" I snarled, in no mood to speak with her after yesterday. "We're kinda in a hurry." "I just wanted to tell you that you're going to lose this competition." She said, smirking. "What gave you that impression?" I asked, voice practically dripping sarcasm. "Just the fact that you're going up against ME." My eyebrows rose. "You? You have a band?" She grinned widely. "Yup. Me, Omega, Sam, Maya, Mark, and Ella." My eyebrows rose more. Omega and Sam were already on my kill list, Maya was a prissy brat, Mark was a bumbling idiot, and Ella seemed like a cool girl who just got caught in the wrong web.

I smirked. "In which case," I said snidely, "I don't have anything to worry about." Her jaw dropped, and I pulled Fang away before our eardrums would be busted by her banshee shriek. We ducked backstage and started laughing. "Nice one." Fang said, giving me a high five. "Guys!" We turned to see Iggy in all of his newfound emo-glory heading towards us. "We're first up." He said. "We're going up against three other bands." He handed me a form and a pen. "They want to know our names, our positions in the band, and the songs we will be singing." I nodded and took the form, then held it against the wall to fill it in.

When I finished, I handed it to Iggy, who rushed off, calling over his shoulder, "Go find the others and tune up! We're on in 5 minutes!" Fang and I wound through the various throngs of people and finally found the rest of them, tuning their instruments. "Hey guys, Max and Fang are here!" Gazzy called. Nudge whirled. "Finally!" she exclaimed. "We-" "No monologue." I interrupted. "Lets just tune." Nudge looked offended, but complied. "So are everyones parents here?" Angel asked. "Ours are." Gazzy said. "Totally!" Nudge said. "And I saw Iggys rents out there somewhere." "My dad's here." I said quietly. Fang scowled. "My mom had a book party. She said my 'little band' came after her career." "Dude, that's cold." Gazzy said while I gave Fang a sympathetic look.

He just shrugged and kept tuning. We had just finished when Iggy came back, his guitar already tuned. "You guys ready?" he asked. Fang and I nodded, Angel and Gazzy gave semi-excited 'yeahs' and Nudge would've monologued if Fang hadn't shut her up. "Alrighty then. Lets go." Iggy said, and we followed him up onto the stage. Through the sea of people, I picked out Jeb, staring menacingly at me. I gritted my teeth and focused on the judges, of which there were three. The band teacher, the orchestra teacher (whom I hate) and a 11th grade English teacher. When we were situated on stage, the band teacher stood up to explain how they would judge us.

"We will be judging each band on appearance, sound, song choice, and audience reaction. You can get 25 points in each area. The band with the most points at the end will win. If it is unclear between two bands who is the winner, those two bands will continue playing until one wins. Clear?" We, and the the other bands standing along the walls of the cafeteria, nodded. "Good." Then he motioned to us to begin. I nodded to Angel, who started the intro.

_Playground school bell rings again_

_Rain clouds come to play again_

_Has no one told you shes not breathing?_

_Hello, im your mind_

_Giving you someone to talk to_

_Hello_

_If I smile and don't believe_

_Soon I know ill wake from this dream_

_Don't try to fix me im not broken_

_Hello, im the lied living for you so you can hide_

_Don't cry_

_Suddenly I know im not sleeping_

_Hello, im still here_

_All that's left of yesterday_

I finished a bit out of breath. That last note is insanity! The audience clapped and cheered, not a lot, but as much as I expected for such a short song. I moved back to Fangs position while he went up to one of the two microphones in the front of the stage. Heres where the performance starts to pick up.

**I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut**

**My weakness is that I cared too much**

**And my scars remind me that the past is real**

**I tear my heart open just to open**

**Im drunk and Im feeling down**

**And I just wanna be alone**

**Im pissed cause you came around**

**Why don't you just go home?**

**Cuz you channeled all your pain**

**And I cant help you fix yourself**

**You're making me insane**

**All I can say is**

**I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut**

**And my weakness is that I cared too much**

**And our scars remind us that the past is real**

**I tear my heart open just to feel**

**I tried to help you once**

**Against my own advice**

**I saw you going down **

**But you never realized**

**That you're drowning in the water**

**So I offered you my hand**

**Compassions in my nature**

**Tonight is our last dance**

**I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut**

**And my weakness is that I care too much**

**And our scars remind us that the past is real**

**I tear my heart open just to feel**

**Im drunk and im feeling down**

**And I just wanna be alone**

**You should've never come around**

**Why don't you just go home?**

**Cuz your drowning in the water**

**And I tried to grab your hand**

**I left my heart open**

**But you didn't understand**

**But you didn't understand**

**Go fix yourself!**

**I cant help you fix yourself**

**But at least I can say I tried**

**Im sorry but I gotta move on with my own life**

**I cant help you fix yourself**

**But at least I can say I tried**

**Im sorry but I gotta move on with my own life**

**I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut**

**And my weakness is that I care too much**

**And our scars remind us that the past is real**

**I tear my heart open just to feel **

**I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut**

**And my weakness is that I care too much**

**And our scars remind us that the past is real**

**I tear my heart open just to feel**

I glanced over at Fang during the song. His eyes were closed, his face was open the way it rarely was. When the steadily louder applause came, his emotions shut down again. I grinned to myself. This next song would get everyone cheering, I was sure of it. I moved up to the second microphone and gave Fang a grin. I was nervous, of course, but I was also confident and in my element. At this point, I barely cared that Jeb was right there watching everything. Time to start our last song.

**The good life is what I need**

_Too many people stepping over me_

**The only thing that's been on my mind**

_Is the one thing I need before I die_

_All I want is a little of the good life_

**All I need is to have a good time**

_Oh_

**The good life**

_All I want is a little of the good life_

**All I need is to have a good time**

_Oh, _

**The good life, the good life**

**I don't really know who I am**

_Its time for me to take a stand_

**I need a change and I need it fast**

_I know that any day could be the last_

_All I want is a little of the good life_

**All I need is to have a good time**

_Oh_

**The good life**

_All I want is a little of the good life_

**All I need is to have a good time**

**_The good life_**

**_Hold on, hold on, I always wanted it this way_**

Iggy and Nudge came in with an echo

(I never wanted it this way)

**_Hold on, hold on, I always wanted it this way_**

(we didn't ask for it this way)

**_I always wanted it this way_**

Everyone came together to sing:

_The good life_

Then the others faded out

_All I want is a little of the good life_

**All I need is to have a good time**

_Oh, _

**The good life**

**_All I want is a little of the good life_**

**_All I need is to have a good time_**

**_The good life_**

The roaring applause brought me back from music land. I glanced over at Fang, and we grinned at each other. The crowd was going absolutely wild. Once it died down a bit, the band teacher told us we could head off stage. Once we had, Nudge exploded. "Oh my God! We were sooo awesome! That first song was all soft and stuff, then Fangs was so heartfelt, and that last one you guys just rocked out! OMG-" "NUDGE!" We all shouted. She blushed and looked down. Then we all turned to watch Lissa's band.

They were God awful. All of their members were wearing bright colors, the opposite of our all black theme. They sang slutty songs that really sounded fake, while we picked songs we could all connect to. One of the songs they sang was Don't Cha by the Pussycat Dolls. Mix that with Lissas banshee voice? Jeezum, my ears were bleeding. The next band was all guys who sang the most autotuned songs ever written by 3OH!3. And they didn't have auto tune. Thus they sounded awful, not as bad as Lissa though. Last was an all-girl band that sang Avril Lavigne. They were actually decent.

After their last song, we all headed back on stage to hear the results. I was shifting nervously until Fang caught my hand. I instantly relaxed. "Well, that was certainly an excellent effort, and all of you sounded amazing. But unfortunately, we can only have one victor. That is still yet to be determined, because we have a tie!" I blinked and bit my lip. "And that tie is between Lissas Gang-" Lissas Gang? Lamest band name ever! "And… The Flock!" The teacher thanked the other teams and told them, nicely, to leave the stage. "Now, you have ten minutes to figure out your new set. Begin!"

We walked off stage, hearing Lissa gloating all the way, and sat down to discuss the next songs. "Do you guys know how to play No More?" I asked. They nodded, Iggy saying, "Honestly, with Mr. TDG Addict over there, do you think we couldn't?" as he jabbed his thumb in Fangs direction. Fang glared at him, but he look amused. "I'll sing Face Down." Fang said. I shot him a look, which he ignored. "You and Fang should do another duet, Max." Angel suggested. "The audience loved it before." Fang and I glanced at each other. "Ok." I said. "Someone Who Cares?" "Yup."

"Your ten minutes is up!" we heard the teacher call. We picked up our instruments and headed back out. "First, we shall hear the Flock!" I took a deep breath. This song was taking a huge risk with Jeb in the audience. You'll see why about… now.

_Give me a reason to stay here_

_Cause I don't wanna live in fear_

_I cant stop the rain_

_But I can stop the tears_

_Oh I cant fight the fire_

_But I can fight the fear_

_No more_

_I just cant live here_

_No more_

_I cant take it, cant take it_

_No more_

_What do we stand for_

_When we all live in fear_

_Give me a reason to believe_

_Cause you don't wanna see me leave_

_I cant stop the rain_

_But I can stop the tears_

_Oh I cant fight the fire_

_But I can fight the fear_

_No more_

_I just cant live here_

_No more_

_I cant take it, cant take it_

_No more_

_What do we stand for_

_When we all live in fear_

_No more_

_I just cant live here_

_No more_

_I cant take it, cant take it_

_No more_

_What do we stand for_

_When we all live in fear_

I stared right at Jeb the whole time. He stared back into my eyes just as coldly, and I knew that he would probably kill me later. Oh well, too late now. Fang moved up to the mic.

**Hey girl you know you drive me crazy**

**One look puts a rhythm in my head**

**Still ill never understand why you hang around**

**I see whats going down**

**Cover up with makeup in the mirror**

**Tell yourself its never gonna happen again**

**You cry alone and then he swears he loves you**

**Do you feel like a man**

**When you push her around?**

**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground**

**Well ill tell you my friend one day this worlds going to end**

**As your lies crumble down**

**A new life she has found**

**A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect**

**Every action in this world will bear a consequence**

**If you wait around forever you will surely drown**

**I see whats going down**

**I see the way you go and say you're right again**

**Say you're right again**

**Heed my lecture**

**Do you feel like a man**

**When you push her around?**

**Do you feel etter now as she falls to the ground**

**Well ill tell you my friend one day this worlds gonna end**

**As your lies grumble down, a new life she has found!**

**Face down in the dirt!**

**She said this doesn't hurt!**

**She said I finally had enough! X2**

**One day she will tell you that she has had enough**

**Its coming round again**

**Do you feel like a man**

**When you push her around?**

**Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?**

**Well ill tell you my friend, one day this worlds going to end**

**As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found**

**Face down in the dirt! **

**She says this doesn't hurt**

**She says ive finally had enough!**

The crowd roared as Jeb turned even more livid. I bit my lip. Oh, God, I was dead. D-E-D, DED! I swallowed back my fear for the time being and stepped up to play the last song. Jeb couldn't hurt me when im surrounded by others. Jeb cant hurt you. Yet.

**Every street in this city**

**Is the same to me**

_Everyones got a place to be_

_But theres no room for me_

_Am I to blame when the guilt and the shame_

_Hang over me_

**Like a dark cloud that chases you down**

**In the pouring rain**

_Its so hard to find someone who cares about you_

**But its easy enough to find someone who looks down on you**

_Why is it so hard to find someone who cares about you?_

**When its easy enough to find someone who looks down on you**

**Its not what is seems when you're not on the scene**

**Theres a chill in the air**

_But theres people like me that nobody sees_

_So nobody cares_

_Why is it so hard to find someone who cares about you?_

**When its easy enough to find someone who looks down on you**

_Why is it so hard to find someone _

_Who can keep it together when you've come undone_

**_Why is it so hard to find someone who cares about you?_**

**_I swear this time it wont turn out the same_**

**_Cause now ive got myself to blame_**

**_And youll know when we end up on the streets_**

**That its easy enough to find someone**

**Who looks down on you**

_Why is it so hard to find someone_

_Who cares about you?_

**When its easy enough to find someone**

**Who looks down on you**

_Why is it so hard to find someone_

_Who can keep it together when you've come undone?_

**_Why is it so hard to find someone who cares about you?_**

By the time the song was over, the cafeteria looked like a mosh pit. Sheesh. We left the stage and started packing up our instruments while Lissa and her band went. I could hear them back here, and they sounded just as bad. Lissa tried to sing Blah Blah Blah, but her voice cracked and faltered, and the others didn't even really know the music, so they floundered and died.

I almost felt bad for them. Then I looked at them and remembered Sam and Omega beating me, and I scowled. Then my scowl faded, replaced with a frown. Now I noticed something about Sam and Omega. Omega had a bandage on his nose, Sam was limping, and they both had several stitches on their foreheads. "Why are you staring?" I whirled around to see Fang standing behind me. "Fang," I said, dangerously sweet. "Would you happen to know anything about Sam's and Omega's mysterious injuries?" He remained impassive. "Nope. Not a thing." I narrowed my eyes.

Then I sighed, and laughed. "You are such a liar." I accused, punching his shoulder. "Maybe." He said, rubbing where id punched. Pansy. Meanwhile, Lissa had finally quit whatever the hell she was doing out there, cause I wouldn't call that singing. "Alright, would both bands come to the stage please?" We all walked onstage. Instantly my eyes found Jebs furious face, glaring at me with everything he had. So, of course, I flinched. Fang noticed and followed my line of sight, and took my hand when he saw Jebs murderous look. I clutched it like a lifeline.

"Alright." The teacher was saying. "That was a very close battle, but the final count is in. And the winner is…" We all held our breaths. "The Flock!" There was silence for a minute, then the audience, and we, exploded. The crowd was cheering loudly, and the Flock was jumping up and down and hugging each other. Except Fang. But he did hug me back when I threw my arms around his neck. A few minutes of celebration later, the teacher calmed everyone back down. "You have won first prize." He said. "Which is $180 dollars cash." Its not a bunch, but keep in mind this is a school. So thirty bucks each is pretty good. "Sweet, maybe I can use my cash to get my old clothes back." Iggy said, shooting a look at me and Fang. "Not a chance Igwad." I said with a laugh.

"Ok kids. Choose one person to go collect the prize while the rest of us head home." The teacher said. The crowd took this as a que to start filing out. Iggy volunteered to go collect the moolah, and skeedaddled out. The rest of us were heading backstage with a chattering noise box known as Nudge when we saw Jeb coming toward us.

(A/N YAAAAAAAAY UPDATE! Songs were Hello by Evanescence, Scars by Papa Roach, Good Life by Three days Grace, No More by Three Days Grace, Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, and Someone Who Cares by Three Days Grace. Look them up. I will know if you don't. Especially you, Nicole! Reviews plz and I might add Fax in the next chapter. ;)

UNC-

Silence)


	30. Chapter 30

Maxs PoV

Jeb stalked up to us, while I stood frozen in fear, clutching Fangs hand, memories of that one disastrous beating flashing in my mind. Jeb had his fake parent smile plastered on his face, and judging by the suspicious glint in Fangs eyes, he didn't trust it any more than I did. "You did great, Maxie." Jeb said with fake cheer, his usual nickname for me sending unpleasant shivers down my spine. I gulped and whispered, "Thank you." "Of course." He said, then he looked at Fang. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your little friend?" he said. I stuttered. "Uh, right. Jeb, this is-" "Now Maxie, is that any way to address your father?" Jebs eyes shone dangerously. "Sorry."

My voice slightly. "Dad-" my stomach revolted when I used that word for Jeb. "This is my friend Fang." "Ah, yes, Fang. I believe you called on one occasion?" Fang nodded. Jeb nodded back before continuing, "But, Fang is quite the unusual name." "It's a nickname." Fangs voice was lower than usual, indicating his anger. "My real name is Nick." "That's very interesting. But I'm afraid Maxie and I have to go home now." My fear spiked. "Could we have one more minute?" I blurted without thinking. Jeb's eyes narrowed. "Alright. Make it fast, Maxie." He spat, turned on his heel and stalked away.

I quickly pulled Fang off to the side. He opened his mouth to speak, but I beat him to it. "Ok, Fang. He's going to beat me. Bad, really bad. And you cant do anything, so please don't try." Fang didn't look pleased, but he didn't say anything. "What I want you to do is go to my house at the normal time tomorrow morning. Do anything you have to, as long as this remains a secret." He knew what I meant. "Oh, and there's one more thing I want to do in case I don't get a chance later." That's when I put my arms around his neck and kissed him.

Fangs PoV

Whoa whoa whoa….. whoa. Lets pause for a moment here shall we? Max is _kissing_ me. Got that? Now rewind a few seconds. _Max_ is the one who kissed _me_. Does not compute. _Does not compute._ I finally realized what was going on when she started pulling away. Now that I had had a few moments to process, I could act. I looped my arms around her waist and pulled her back. She tilted her head one way, I the other. I felt her fingers tangle into my hair.

I don't know how long it went on, but I also didn't give a crap. All I wanted was Max. "Maximum!" We pulled away enough so that we could both turn and look. It was Jeb, storming down the hall, looking red in the face. We looked at each other again. Maxs eyes were wide and filled with terror. Without thinking, I put one hand on the back of her neck and kissed her again, hungrily.

She responded, but this one only lasted a few moments before she was ripped from my arms. We tried to keep our hands together, but our fingers slipped apart. Jeb hissed a few words in Maxs ear, words that sounded suspiciously like _Slut_ and _Bitch._ Then he turned and got in my face. "I don't ever want to see you near my daughter again." He snarled. I met his unstable gaze with a steady one, refusing to waver.

After a few tense minutes he blinked and stepped back. Then he jerked Maxs arm roughly. "Come on Maxie," he sneered, spitting out her name. "Lets go home." He spun her around and marched her away, not letting her look back even though she tried, while I bit my lip hard. Damn damn double damn. Damn

Lissa PoV

What the hell is going on? One minute I'm outside, completely in shock about freaking Max beating me, when I see the bitch herself being marched out of the school by her dad. He had his hands on her shoulders, and his grip looked a little tight… Wait, why did I care? I just leaned back against the wall and huffed. Then the yelling started. "Get in the car, Maximum!" he screamed at her. "No!" She sounded near tears, and I've never seen her look so absolutely terrified in my life, even when I had Sam and Omega beat her up. "Im not going back to that house with you!" "Oh, yes you will you little whore, or I'll beat you right here and now."

I straightened up. Wait a second, beat? Max flinched and covered her head with her hands as her father swung at her. I was frozen in the spot where I stood as Maxs dad continued to hit her over and over again, calling her horrible names. Max had a black eye and a split lip before he stopped. "Listen, brat." Her dad snapped. "If you don't get in the car this second and don't stop resisting me, I will walk right through those doors," he pointed at the school, "And I will shoot all of your little friends, especially your new emo fuck buddy." Max froze.

Then she let her arms fall to her sides. "Ok." She whispered. "Ok, ill do what you want." "Wise choice."her dad said. "Now get your ass in the car." Max obeyed, and they drove off. With a shaking finger, I hit the stop recording button on my phone. As much as I hate Max, no one should be beaten like that by their parents. With a pang, I remembered my 'daddys girl' comment, and thought to myself,

'Man, I am such a bitch'

Maxs PoV

By the time I got home, I had a black eye and a split lip, along with various other bruises. Jeb parked the car, then grabbed my arm and dragged me into the house. With a sinking heart, I noticed the other cars parked around the house. Jeb shouldered open the door to the house, and I saw at least five other guys standing in the living room, all of which had a different assortment of weapons. I gulped. Here we go.

Fangs PoV

It was killing me. Just walking home as if Max wasn't getting the shit beat out of her right now. As if nothing were wrong. Like it was normal. Nothing was alright. Out of habit, I started singing quietly to myself.

**Im not sober all the time**

**You bring me down at least you try**

**Until we see this eye to eye**

**I don't want you**

**I must be running out of luck**

**Cause youre just not drunk enough to fuck**

**And now ive had it up to here**

**I don't, I don't want you**

**It took so long to say**

**You walked away from me**

**When I need you**

**Wake up im pounding on the door**

**Im not the man I was before**

**Where the hell are you**

**When I need you**

**Wake up im pounding on the door**

**I wont push you any more**

**Where the hell are you**

**When I need you**

**Im not angry all the time**

**You push me down at least you try**

**Until we see this eye to eye**

**I don't want you**

**It took so long to say**

**You walked away from me**

**When I need you.**

**Wake up im pounding on the door**

**Im not the man I was before**

**Where the hell are you**

**When I need you**

**Wake up im pounding on the door**

**I want push you any more**

**Where the hell are you**

**When I need you**

**It took so long to say**

**You walked away from me**

**When I need you**

**Wake up im pounding on the door**

**Im not the man I was before**

**Where the hell are you**

**When I need you**

**Wake up im pounding on the door**

**Im not the man I was before**

**Where the hell are you**

**When I need you**

**Wake up im pounding on the door**

**I wont push you anymore**

**Where the hell are you**

**When I need you**

I sighed to myself. I know that if I went to Maxs now, I would probably just make things worse. But that doesn't make me feel any better.

(A/N Yeah, that song has been stuck in my head for hours. :P Ok, so we got a little Fax in there for ya. Song is Wake up, by Three Days Grace. Listened to new singer for TDG, im sorry dude but Adam kicks your ass. Reviews plz.

UNC-

Silence)


	31. Chapter 31

Maxs PoV

Jeb dragged me into the house by my hair, jerking roughly, making me feel like it would be ripped out of its roots. When he shoved me through the door, I landed hard at the feet of the biggest man there. And I mean BIG. Like, Bigfoot. Yeah, big. Anyway. There was also a very short, chubby man. And a long, lanky man with pale skin. Jeb. Plus one guy that looked… average. Nothing distinctive about him, nothing at all. It was a little creepy. "This is her?" Bigfoot muttered at Jeb. "Yup." Jeb spat distastefully, kicking me in the already cracked ribs.

Chubbs grinned. "She's pretty. It'll be fun to see her face covered in blood." I shivered. Jeb grinned sadistically. "Yes, it is." He sneered. "So, how much we pay?" Normal guy asked. My eyes widened. "Hundred an hour, each, I get to join in. And only beatings. No touches or anything else of… that sort. I have a reputation to uphold." A sarcastic flame sparked in me. "Says the man who called me a whore every ten seconds the entire way back here." I snarled. They all turned to look at me. The pale guy was creepy, he looked like a creature called the Wikkeling in a book I had read. He had super pale blond hair, almost yellow eyes and skin, and was crazy tall and had long limbs and fingers. In fact, I think ill call him Wikkeling, just for shits and giggles.

Jeb back handed me. "You don't speak unless spoken to, understand bitch?" he snapped. "She understands, she doesn't comprehend." I said back. Jebs eyes narrowed. "She isn't very controlled." Bigfoot muttered. I just now noticed he had a thick Russian accent. Whoa, blonde moment huh? "We can fix that." Wikkeling spoke up for the first time, with a sick grin. I glared at him, and for some reason I had an urge to be as stupid acting as possible, again, just for shits and giggles. "I can kill you with a thought." I said seriously. "I don't need a tray to kill you. I can kill you without a tray. Though I could kill you with a tray if I so wished. I will kill you, and you, and everyone in this canteen. Death by tray it shall be!" I was barely holding in hysterical laughter while making this speech.

Bigfoot glanced at Jeb. "Maybe you've hit her a bit too hard." He remarked. I glared at him and said, "And also? I can kill you with my brain." They all stared at me uncomprehendingly. And_ that's_ when I burst into hysterical laughter. "Oh, come on." I said. "You people need to watch some TV." "That's it." Bigfoot growled. He grabbed a handful of my hair, lifted me a foot off the ground, and threw me. I crashed against the wall, then fell to the floor, whimpering. Normal grinned. "That's better." He said. I bit my lip hard. "Alright, enough play time." Chubbs snarled, stalking over to me. I pulled myself into a ball.

He started kicking me surprisingly hard. I felt ribs crack, but he continued kicking until I was spitting up blood. Finally he stopped. Slowly, I pulled myself up to all fours and spat out some more blood. "That all you got?" I asked stupidly. Wikkeling grinned. "Oh, no." he snickered. "Not by a long shot." He walked into the kitchen, Bigfoot pulling me after him, again by my hair. On the stove, I saw a pot of boiling water, with a knife handle sticking out of it.

He pulled it out, turning to face me. Then Bigfoot and Normal held me securely while Wikkeling carved into me with a heated knife. He made a swirling, twisting pattern, twisting around my arms and legs, ending in swirls on my palms and heels. It accented the long scar on my arm from Fangs Moms drunken attack. The pattern swirled around the scars already on my body, with delicate little branches stretching out every so often. It looked like those twisted plants from my nightmare, remember the ones? It hurt like _hell._ I cried out a few times, but mostly managed to keep in the screams and the tears. I cant let them get satisfaction from this. With a sinking feeling, I knew these would scar too. Just more to add to my collection, huh?

Bigfoot grabbed my arms, lifted me above his head, and smashed me down on the kitchen table. I let out a low wail as I felt splinters scissoring into my skin. I looked up in time to see Normal pick up my phone, which had fallen out of my pocket. He looked at it, smiled, and dropped it into the pot of boiling water. There was a short spark as it sank and died. "Now go get it, Maxie." He said. I just looked at him. He and Chubbs dragged me to my feet while Jeb grabbed one of my arms. He then stuck it into the pot. I shrieked. "Get your little phone, Maxie." Wikkeling taunted from somewhere behind me. Slowly, still screaming in pain, I closed my hand around the device and yanked it out, throwing it to the floor after.

They laughed and dropped me. I fell to the floor, clutching my bright red hand and tears squeezing out of my eyes. Bigfoot grabbed my chin in one hand and swung it around to face him, and he studied my face. "She really is pretty." He mused, his accent thickening. "Are you sure about that last part Jeb? Ill pay double." Jeb actually considered it, but eventually said, "Nah. She really isn't worth it." Bigfoot growled but let go of me.

This torture went on and on for hours, earning me more bruises and cuts and burns. Their laughter echoed in my mind. At one point, I remember shrieking at Jeb, "You're my father! How could you do this?" He just laughed. I said, "Mom would be disgusted with you." His face twisted in anger, and everything went black.

(A/N Ok, it hurt just writing this chapter. But it had to be done. Reviews reviews reviews. And the Wikkeling is an actual book. Its great, but a little creepy. Its like Slender, basically.

UNC-

Silence)


	32. Chapter 32

Fangs PoV

The next morning found me practically running to Maxs house. 'She has to be ok.' I thought to myself. 'For the love of God, Max, _please_ be ok.' I ran up the steps to her front door and rang the bell. Nothing. I rang again and knocked a few times, but no one answered. Trying to quell my rising panic, I peered in through a window next to the door. I saw beer bottles, broken furniture, weapons… and a mop of blonde hair fanning across the floor. Max. I tried the door, but it was locked. Only one thing left to do. Quickly, I knelt down in front of the door and yanked my backpack off.

Searching through it, I found a paper clip. I unbent it and started to pick the lock. What? You can learn a lot of stuff when your parents aren't supervising. Just as I was about to get it, I heard a voice behind me say, "Fang? What are you doing?" I turned to see Iggy staring at me like I was crazy. "Max is hurt." I muttered, just as the lock clicked and the door swung open. I rushed in. Behind me, I heard Iggy hesitate before following me. My heart sank to my feet when I saw Max.

I can't even describe all of her injuries. The only ones that really stood out on her was the brightly burned right hand, and the swirly pattern cut into her body. I ran over to her and knelt down, brushing some hair off of her face. "Max?" I whispered. "Max, you have to wake up." "Someone's being a little mushy." Iggy said. "For Christ's sake, Iggy, now is not the time!" I snapped at him. He held up his hands in surrender. "Ok, sorry. Defense mechanism." I just gave a short nod and continued trying to rouse Max. Iggy came a knelt next to me. He checked her over quickly, his face grim. "Fang, we can't fix this by ourselves."

I gave him a sidelong glance. "Which means what, exactly?" He looked back at me seriously. "She needs to go to a hospital." He said solemnly. I bit my lip. "Theres no other way." He added persuasively. I looked down at Max. Her face was pale and bruised and bloodstained, almost beyond recognition. Her body was broken. If I didn't do something, Max could die. I sighed heavily and looked at Iggy. "Do what you have to do." I said in a strained voice. He nodded once and pulled out his cell phone. I sighed again and directed my attention back to Max.

Now I just had to figure out how to avoid letting loose her secret. I heard Iggy on the phone, probably with 911, for a few minutes before he hung up. "They should be here in a few minutes." He said quietly. I nodded. "We can't hide this forever." He said. I sighed. "I know, Igs. But we have to try for as long as we can, for Max's sake." I said. His jaw set. "If we were doing anything for Maxs sake, we would be telling someone." He said, getting frustrated. "Listen Ig. I cant tell anyone until I can be sure Jeb can be caught without hurting Max again. Until I can guarantee that, I cant be sure she's absolutely safe." "And you think she's safe now?" "Theres nothing else I can do, Iggy!" I was getting frustrated, too. He remained silent. I huffed to myself.

Several minutes of tense silence later, we heard sirens in the distance. I bit my lip. Its now or never. The medics came in through the already open door while one of the accompanying police officers pulled us to the side. I watched anxiously over his shoulder as they strapped her onto a gurney and took her out of the house. Then I winced as Iggy jabbed me in the ribs. "What was that for?" I hissed. He nodded to the cop. I looked at him in confusion. I had missed something, hadn't I? "Nice of you to join us, Mr. Walker." He said sarcastically. I scowled.

"So whats your relationship with this girl?" "Her name is Max." I muttered. From my personal experience, there are two kinds of cops. The nice cops who actually care, and the bitter ones who just want to go home. From what I can tell, this one is one of the latter type. "Fine, Max." he said with a roll of his eyes. "Just answer the question." I gritted by teeth, but forced out, "Friend." Iggy looked like he wanted to add something, but a glare from me shut him up. "And do you have any idea who hurt her?" I shook my head no. Then he just came out and asked, "Did you do this to her?"

"What?! Never!" I said angrily, and Iggy exclaimed, "Are you fucking insane?!" He held up his hand begrudgingly. "Just doing my job." He said emotionlessly. I rolled my eyes. Welcome to my day of hell.

Jebs PoV

I sat in my favorite bar with my 4 friends, the ones who had helped beat Max last night. Max. What she had said right before I knocked her out flashed in my head. 'Mom would be disgusted with you.' Was she right? Would Valencia have been disgusted by me? Would she be horrified by what I did to my own daughter, my only child? She had loved Max so much…. I shook my head and chugged another beer. That's another thing she would be disgusted with. Valencia never approved of drinking or alcohol. NO. Stop thinking about it. I felt anger building up in my chest.

That's why I did what I did. I thought of my wife, couldn't handle it, drank until I was completely wasted, then I started getting angry. And because I was drunk, I took out my anger on Max. But… also, when I was drunk, it brought out something in me. A monster. When I did it, I was _enjoying_ hurting her. I _liked _seeing her bleed. Then when I was sobered up, I felt guilty, which brought me back into the drinking loop and it started all over again.

I smashed the bottle down and said to the bartender, "Get me another one." He complied, knowing that if he didn't, I would get violent. Just like with Max. I took another swig, trying to forget the pain I had caused.

(A/N Yeah… a bit of a filler chapter, but we get to see Jebs mindset at least. Reviews Plz.

UNC-

Silence)


	33. Chapter 33

Fangs PoV

The cop kept us back too long to ride in the ambulance, but we managed to get a lift from Iggy's mom. Mine couldn't be bothered. She's just waved a dismissive hand at me when I'd asked. 'Wow, love you too mom.' I had thought scathingly. Then I felt guilty. I shouldn't be acting like this when Max had it so much worse. We finally made it to the hospital and went up to the desk. "Hi, we're looking for a girl that was admitted about an hour ago." I said to the lady. "Sure, whats her name?" "Maximum Ride." She flipped through a few files, then said, "Shes in room 408, third floor." I nodded my thanks and headed for the elevators.

I waited there while Iggy sent his mom on her way. She looked worried, but she left all the same. Iggy and I headed up to the room. While we were in the elevator, Iggy decided to start the 'worst case scenarios' talk. "She was hurt really bad." He murmured quietly. I sighed. "I know Iggy." "Shes probably in really bad shape." "I _know_, Iggy." I was gritting my teeth. "But really, don't get too hopeful. No one is invincible, not even Max." Even though I was practically seething at his hopeless tone, I just gave him a sidelong glance and said, "Ye of little faith." Just as the elevator doors opened.

We both stepped out into the flurrying chaos on this floor, and fought our way to room 408. Just as we reached the doors we were stopped by a male nurse. "Im sorry, sir-" I cut him off. "We're looking for Maximum Ride. The receptionist said she would be in this room." I kept my face carefully blank. "Im sorry, but she's still undergoing treatment. It could be several hours before you could see her." I glanced at Iggy, who shrugged, before looking back at the guy. "We'll wait." I said firmly. He shrugged. "Suit yourselves."

Iggy and I sat down in some chairs in the hallway. "Dude, what about school?" Iggy asked nervously. Believe it or not, Iggy's a little goody two shoes sometimes when it comes to school. "Screw it." I muttered. "My mom won't care anyway, and your mom dropped us off." He bit his lip, but had to agree. And now we wait.

Time Skip

Three hours later and Iggy was asleep in his chair. I was pretty close to that, but I managed to keep myself awake by blasting music in my ears with my headphones. I looked up when someone tapped on my shoulder. It was that nurse from before. I paused my music and pulled out my earbuds, asking, "Yes?" "Her treatment is finished. Shes unconscious but you may see her if you wish." I nodded and nudged Iggy. He woke up grumbling and glared at me. "What?" he asked testily. "We can go see Max now. Shes unconscious though." "Well what are we waiting for?"

We both stood and headed into the hospital room. It was strictly white, with a few chairs and a window seat. Max was in the hospital bed, surrounded by machines. All I could tell of her injuries was that her burned hand was heavily bandaged. I could see the long, twisting pattern was already scarring over. I let out a heavy breath and dragged a chair over to her bedside, sitting down and taking her hand. With one finger, I traced the swirl on her palm. Iggy walked over and stood beside me, just gazing at her. We both turned as the door opened.

A doctor walked in. "Oh, hello." He greeted pleasantly. "I have Ms. Rides diagnosis here." "What is it?" I asked. He hesitated. "I'd really rather wait for her guardian…" "He won't be around for a while." I said sternly. "Now what is it? And don't try to use euphemisms on me, just be blunt." I added. He heaved a sigh, but he did look me in the eyes. "Alright. I'll be as blunt as possible. She had massive blunt force trauma, blood loss, and internal bleeding. We fixed it as much as we could, but its possible she could go into a coma. If that happens, theres a chance she'll never wake up." Max, never wake up? Dead Max is basically the biggest oxymoron ever, right? But Iggy was right, no one is invincible. Not even the great Maximum Ride.

I kept my face impassive. "Let's say for a moment that she doesn't go into a coma." I said. "How long until she wakes up?" The doctor played along. "If she doesn't slip into a coma, which I can't guarantee she won't, she should wake up in about 3 hours." I nodded tensely. "If you need anything, just call." He said kindly, and left. Unlike the officer from earlier, he actually cared about the people he was helping. I admired him for that.

"Fang-" I interrupted Iggy. "She'll wake up, Iggy." I said abruptly. Then I whispered, more to myself than to him, "She has to." I sensed Iggy was going to say something, but thankfully his phone rang. "Hello?" Then he winced and held the phone away from his ear, and I could dimly hear Nudges hysterical voice on the other end. "No- Nudge- calm down- shut u- NUDGE!" Iggy said, trying to get a word in edgewise, and finally had to resort to yelling. "Yes im with Max… Fang too… no we're fine… you have a way overactive imagination… right, sorry." I almost smiled as I listened to the one sided conversation. Then I guess Nudge got a little more agitated, because he moved into the hall.

I sighed to myself in the quiet room and brushed some hair off Maxs forehead. Her breathing was steady, as was the drone from her heart monitor, which was relieving to some degree, but I still longed for her to open her eyes and be ok. Sadly and quietly, I started singing.

**I always knew that you'd come back to get me**

**And you always knew that it wouldn't be easy**

**To go back to the start to see where it all began**

**Or end up at the bottom to watch how it all ends**

**You tried to lie and say I was everything**

**I remember when I said "Im nothing without you."**

**Im nothing without you**

**Somehow I found a way to get lost in you**

**Let me inside**

**Let me get close to you**

**Change your mind**

**I'll get lost if you want me to**

**Somehow I found a way to get lost in you**

**You always thought that I left myself open**

**But you didn't know I was already broken**

**I told myself that it wouldn't be so bad**

**But pulling away took everything I had**

**You tried to lie and say I was everything**

**I remember when I said "I'm nothing without you"**

**Im nothing without you**

**Somehow I found a way to get lost in you**

**Let me inside**

**Let me get close to you**

**Change your mind**

**Ill get lost if you want me to**

**Somehow I found a way to get lost in you**

**In you**

**The pain of it all, the rise and the fall**

**I see it all in you**

**Now everyday I find myself saying**

**"I want to get lost in you"**

**Im nothing without you**

**Somehow I found a way to get lost in you**

**Let me inside**

**Let me get close to you**

**Change your mind**

**Ill get lost if you want me to**

**Somehow I found a way to get lost in you**

**A way to get lost in you**

I let my voice fade at the end of the song and closed my eyes for a minute. When I opened them, I gently kissed Maxs forehead, put my head down on the bed, and fell asleep.

(A/N Song is Lost In You by, can you guess? Yes, TDG. Look it up. Another fillerish chapter, but next should be Lissa dealing with the recording, so thatll be fun. Ok, Reviews, look up the song, ect.

UNC-

Silence)


	34. Chapter 34

Lissa PoV

I sat in my bed room, my leg bouncing up and down as I nervously chewed on my manicured nails. I stared down at the video I had just watched for about the millionth time. Had that actually happened? I couldn't quite believe it. How could Max, smart sarcastic Max, be abused? Ok, I admit it: I was jealous of her. Extremely jealous. She had everything. She was tall, smart, pretty, she didn't care what other people thought about her, she could sing, and she didn't depend on anyone.

The worst part was she didn't even try. I tried hard my entire life to try and meet my parents standards, and even then I couldn't beat what Max had, what she had naturally. It absolutely _sucks_. So I thought maybe if I made her miserable, that would somehow make up for all that she had, when it wasn't even really her fault. I didn't realize her life was already hell as it was. I hated myself for bullying her like that, hell, I hated myself for every bitchy thing ive ever done to anyone, and that's a long list. All in all, I feel like crap.

I thought all of this over, then stood up decisively. I would turn this in, I had to, to maybe avenge some of the things ive done to her over the years. Instead of beginning my intense three hour system for getting ready, I just pulled on jeans and a t shirt, and threw my hair into a ponytail. Kind of what Max wore, I guess. I didn't brush my hair, I didn't put any gunk on my face or body of any sort. And it felt good. I felt at least 15 pounds lighter without all that junk. I hated it, it made me look like a prostitute.

Contrary to popular belief, I had _not_ slept with every guy in the school. That rumor was started by a desperate guy who used to be obsessed with me. But because it sounded like the kind of thing my parents would want, I played along. Ugh, I was starting to hate myself even more now, if that was even possible. I grabbed a hoodie, pulled it over my head, shoved my phone and wallet into my pocket, and headed downstairs. When I entered the kitchen, my mothers face was one of perfect shock. 'Perfect, just like everything else about her.' I sneered in my mind.

"Lissa, are you wearing that to _school_?" she asked, as if it was the end of the world. I gave her a flippant, "Nope," and walked out. Just like I had seen Max do a million times at school. Which wasn't where I was going. I had to go to the police station, turn in the video. I walked to the bus stop and sat down to wait. If I was with my friends, I would have crinkled my nose in disgust at the filthy place, but by myself I really didn't mind. When the bus arrived, I hopped on and paid the fare before moving to one of the middle seats. I pulled out my phone, and a pair of headphones I had brought along. Putting them in, I frowned. What was that song that song Max and Fang had sung at the concert? Uhhhh…. OH yeah! The Good Life.

I looked it up on YouTube and hit play on the most likely looking video. After listening to the first verse or so, I decided I really liked it. In my mind, I compared it to the pop I usually listened to, and the difference was astounding. This music was actual playing, not autotune. These lyrics meant something, they didn't just go on and on about some bad break up or having sex or drinking. And the singers connected with what they were singing and really meant it. As I sat pondering this revelation, I noticed another suggested video. Everybodys Fool, by Evanescence.

Evanescence sounded familiar… oh yeah, Max had sung one of their songs at the concert. I hit play and listened. After a few moments, tears came to my eyes.

_Perfect by nature_

_Icons of self-indulgence_

_Just what we all need_

_More lies about a world that_

_Never was and never will be_

_Have you no shame don't you see me?_

_You know you've got everybody fooled_

_Look here she comes now_

_Bow down and stare in wonder_

_Oh how we love you_

_No flaws when you're pretending_

_But now I know she_

_Never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you've betrayed me_

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

_Without the mask_

_Where will you hide?_

_ Can't find yourself_

_Lost in your lie_

_I know the truth now_

_I know who you are_

_And I don't love you anymore_

_It never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you've betrayed me_

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

_It never was and never will be_

_Youre not real and you can't save me_

_And somehow now your everybody's fool_

I bit my lip. It was as if she was singing directly to me. I looked up and noticed we were at my stop. I stood up and got off, pulling out my earbuds as I did so. I walked about a block before arriving at the police station. I looked up at it and gulped. It was now or never. Summoning my courage, I strode purposefully through the doors. I walked up to the officer at the desk and said, "Hi. I need to report a crime." She looked up at me. I was biting my lip from nerves, and my hand was fiddling with the hem on my hoodie. "What type of crime?" she asked, sounding bored. "Child abuse." She just nodded and called someone on the phone.

After a minute or two, she hung up and said, "Please wait here. The detective will be here momentarily to speak with you." Her voice was cold, bored, and just plain indifferent. I nodded and leaned against the wall to wait. After a shorter wait than I expected, a female detective walked over to me. She had long curly brown hair, and kind blue eyes. She was smiling gently. "Are you the girl who wanted to report child abuse?" she asked quietly. I nodded. "Follow me." I followed her up two floors, and she lead me into a nicely furnished lounge.

We both sat down, and she looked at me expectantly. I pulled out my phone, opened it to the video, and handed it to her wordlessly. She took it and pressed play. The sound of Maxs fathers voice playing through the small speakers made me shiver. The detective watched it all the way through, then looked back up at me. I started talking. "My name is Lissa." I said timidly. She smiled. "My name is Detective Smith. Call me Kate, if you like." She said. I nodded. "Now, would you mind explaining this video a little more? The girl doesn't look like you."

"It's not me." I took a deep breath, then started explaining. "The girl in the video is Maximum Ride. She goes to my school. The man is her father. I took this video last night. My school was having a concert, and afterward I was outside and saw this happening." She nodded encouragingly. "This isn't the first time there's been noticeable evidence. Sometimes she comes to school with bruises or cuts, and other times she's wearing tons of concealer." I took another breath. "As far as I know, she has 5 friends. Nick Walker, James Griffiths, Monique Harrison, and Zephyr and Angel Jones. Shes closest to Nick though. If any of them know, it would be him." She was nodding at different points. "Are you friends with this girl?" she inquired.

I bit my lip. "Actually, im her enemy." I looked down. "Ive bullied her for years. I can be a real bitch too." I snapped my head up, but she didn't seem to mind my language, so I looked back down. "But last night, when I saw this…" I shook my head. "I couldn't just let it go." "That was good of you." She said quietly. "Helping your enemies." I looked back up at her. She wasn't judging me or anything. That made me feel a little better. A knock came on the door. We both looked up to see that officer from the desk. Kate nodded to indicate she could come in. But she just stuck her head inside.

"Smith, we got a report of a fourteen year old girl in the hospital, looks as if she'd been beaten badly." She said in that same bored tone. "What was her name?" I asked quickly, feeling my stomach clench. The officer begrudgingly checked her files. "Maximum Ride." A hand flew to my mouth. "Oh, her dad must have beat her bad." I whispered. Kate stood. "I'll go check it out." She said, then looked at me. "Would you like to come with me, Lissa?" she asked kindly. I nodded shyly, and she smiled. "Well, let's go."

(A/N Ta-da. Song is Everybody's Fool by Evanescence. Look it up. Review. And one another thing: ARE YOU HAPPY NOW SAGE?! HUH BUDDY?! Ok I'm done.

UNC-

Silence)


	35. Chapter 35

Lissa PoV

The drive to the hospital was long. For some reason, I found myself telling her about everything in my life. She was sympathetic and kind, the opposite of my mom, who was cold and judgmental. I played The Good Life on my phone, and she seemed to like it. By the time we got to the hospital, it was 2 o'clock in the afternoon. We paused at the reception counter to get the room number, then headed up. Down the hall from the room, I saw Iggy asleep in a chair. I nodded to him and whispered to Kate, "That's James, we call him Iggy." She nodded.

We paused just outside the door. I could hear singing from inside, that sounded like… Fang.

**I feel it everyday, its all the same**

**It brings me down but im the one to blame**

**Ive tried everything to get away**

**So here I go again**

**Chasing you down again**

**Why do I do this?**

**Over and over**

**Over and over I fall for you**

**Over and over**

**Over and over I try not to**

**Feels like everyday stays the same**

**Its dragging me down and I cant pull away**

**So here I go again**

**Chasing you down again**

**Why do I do this?**

**Over and over**

**Over and over I fall for you**

**Over and over**

**Over and over I try not to**

**Over and over**

**Over and over you make me fall for you**

**Over and over**

**Over and over you don't even try**

**So many thoughts that I cant get out of my head**

**I try to live without you, every time I do I fell dead**

**I know whats best for me, but I want you instead**

**Ill keep on wasting all my time**

**Over and Over**

**Over and over I fall for you**

**Over and over**

**Over and over I try  
not to**

**Over and over**

**Over and over you make me fall for you**

**Over and over you don't even try to**

We glanced at each other. His voice made my heart hurt. It was full of fear, worry, anger… and love. It only made me feel worse about everything ive done to them. Glancing at Kate, I noticed she had a soft, saddened expression on her face. Out of all the official people we've had to deal with so far, she seemed to care the most. "Excuse me?" We both turned to look at the doctor who had come up behind us. "Can I help you two ladies?" he asked politely. Kate pulled out her badge. "Yes, we're looking for Maximum Ride." She explained.

The doctor gave a tired smile. "Yes, of course. I was just going to check on her myself. Come, follow me." He said, then moved into the room before us. We followed him in. The first thing I noticed was Maxs horrible condition. I almost ran out, but forced myself to stay and see this through. Next to the bed, Fang sat holding Maxs hand. He looked as if he just woke up, his hair all tousled. He was watching Max so tenderly. If my heart was hurting before, it was bleeding now. But the second he heard us come in, his face shut down again, returning to the same stone wall we always saw.

Then he looked. His eyes flicked over Kate, then he focused in on me. His eyes narrowed for a second, then he scowled. "What are _you_ doing here, Lissa?" he hissed, his words like a dagger through my heart. "Fang-" "Here to mock Max some more? Well guess what? _She cant hear you_. So maybe you should just f-" Kate cut him off. "Im assuming you're Nick." She said softly. He focused his unnatural black eyes on her again. "I prefer Fang." He said roughly. Kate nodded and smiled at him. "Lissa isn't here to hurt you, or Max." she said in the same gentle tone. "Actually, she's been helping you."

Fang narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "How?" he asked warily. She turned and nodded to me. I took a deep breath, then pulled out my phone and opened the video. "Watch this." I said in an almost whispery tone as I handed him the device. He took it and hit play. I watched as he tensed almost imperceptibly. "How did you get this?" he asked, his voice slightly strained. I gulped. "I-I was outside last night when she came out… and…" I couldn't finish. He bit his lip before looking at Kate. "Who are you?" he muttered. Kate smiled again. "Im Detective Smith. Call me Kate. I came here to investigate after Lissa showed me this video. She says you might know more."

Fang put the phone down, and looked down at Max again. I could practically feel the uncertainty radiating from him, which I had never felt before. Usually he was strong, silent, and confident. Confident enough to give Sam and Omega a piece of his mind. But now? "She said," Kate said, trying to get more information, "That she would come to school with bruises and cuts, or wearing lots of makeup." "She also usually wore a hoodie and jeans." I added. Kate glanced at me and nodded, before turning back to Fang. "Do you know anything else?" Kate asked Fang. He didn't look up from Max, instead just sitting and tracing a swirl cut on her palm. "I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone." He murmured, almost to himself. "I understand that." Kate said gently. "But you wouldn't be doing any harm. You would be helping."

Finally, Fang looked up, but not at Kate. He looked at me. I was shocked by how he looked at me. He was sad and exhausted looking, like he just wanted us to go away and leave him alone with Max. "Why are you doing this, Lissa?" he whispered. I answered honestly. "I don't really hate her, Fang." He looked surprised. "I was jealous. I tried so hard to get everything Max has, to live up to my parents expectations, and I couldn't even compare to what she had. What she had without trying. I thought maybe if I made her miserable… maybe it would… " I shrugged. "I don't really know. And when I saw her dad doing that to her…" I shook my head. "I couldn't just sit there and do nothing."

He looked at me for a minute longer, then resting his forehead against the back of his hands, which still held one of Maxs. I noticed her other hand was wrapped in gauze. "I need to think." He murmured. "I know that it would help… but I promised her… and I can't just go behind her back when she's in the hospital…" it didn't sound like he was talking to us. He sounded like he was fighting an internal battle out loud. "Well, think about it." Kate said. "I'm going to speak with the doctor."

The doctor had left the room, but just then he bustled back in. And he frowned. "She hasn't woken up yet?" he asked. Fang shook his head. The doctor got a concerned expression on his face. "I'm going to have to run some tests. Will all of you kindly step outside for a moment?" Fang looked untrusting. The doctor gave him a smile similar to Kate's. "It'll only take a minute, and I promise to you I will not harm her in any way." Fang mulled it over, then reluctantly nodded and stood up, exiting the room, followed by me and Kate. Fang leaned against the wall, his head down. I just stood next to Kate, looking at my shoes.

Several minutes later, the doctor came back out with a grieved expression. "Well?" Fang asked, sounding antsy. "I'm afraid…" his voice cracked, and he had to swallow and start again. "I'm afraid she's gone into a coma." I felt instant tears well in my eyes, and Fangs face twisted in stunned grief, the strongest emotion I've ever seen him express. I felt Kate's hand on my shoulder, comfortingly. "Will she…." I swallowed back tears. "Will she wake up?" The doctor just looked sad. "I don't know. I honestly don't know."

(A/N DUN DUN DUN. How very evil of me. :P Song is by TDG, AS USUAL. Im starting to think this obsession may not be healthy… but as I will now begin saying, I am a nerd, and nerds are allowed to love things to the point of jumping up in down in just pure love of the object. Back to the song, Its called Over and Over, as you might have noticed.

UNC-

Silence)


	36. Chapter 36

Fangs PoV

I squeezed my eyes shut tightly. No. Not Max. Not Max. My fists clenched at my sides. Then I exhaled deeply and struggled to get my expressions under control. After a few seconds, I unclenched my fists and opened my eyes. Iggy was still asleep in the chair. The cop, Kate, I think, was a few feet away talking quietly to the doctor. Lissa was leaning against the wall, silently crying. What was her deal? She mocks Max, has her beat up, threatens to freaking _kill_ her, and suddenly now shes crying over her? This chick must be bipolar or something. And that video she has poses a real problem. Its substantial evidence, and it could get Jeb convicted with my testimony… But at the same time, I would be breaking a promise to Max, which I wasn't sure I could do with her unable to do anything about it.

I took another deep breath, stood up straight, and walked silently back into Maxs room. Seeing her laying so still, and knowing she might not wake up again, nearly breaks me again. I swallow hard, then resume my previous seat and pick up Maxs hand again. With my other hand, I gently smoothed her hair, then started tracing the swirl. Sometimes I traced it all the way up to her elbow before following it back down. "Wake up Max." I whispered. "Don't give up on me." I started thinking about Jeb, and rage clouded my vision a little. That bastard would pay for what he did to Max. A few seconds later, I was distracted from my murderous brooding when I heard Iggy shout. A second later he ran in.

He saw me. "Is it true?" he demanded. "Is she really in a coma?" I just nodded sadly and looked back down at Max. Iggy just stood in stunned silence. I remembered what Max had told me… was it seriously just last night? It feels like forever ago. Anyway, she had said, " 'Do anything you have to, as long as this remains a secret.'" I smiled, remembering what happened next. I was still reeling from that kiss. Finally, Iggy spoke. "We have to tell the others." He said. "But what do we tell them?" I asked, trying and failing to keep my overwhelming helplessness from my voice. He just shook his head. "I don't know. But they need to know." I bit my lip, then said, "Ok. Call them." He left without another word.

Lissa PoV

I noticed Fang walk back into Maxs room. I saw the doctor glance at him as if he might say something, but to be honest, I don't think a single person in this building has the heart to look at the teenager with the messy hair and the scared black eyes and tell him no. I mean, the poor kid looks like a lost puppy. I sighed heavily.

Fangs PoV

An hour or so later, after school was out, the rest of the Flock showed up. They all pause for a minute just inside the door. Gazzy stops for a half second, clenches his fists, and continues inside. Angel pauses for a little longer, wide eyed, before finally entering all the way. Nudge stood at the door a full five minutes, crying, with a hand over her mouth, until I muttered, "You coming Nudge?" then she walked over to where Max lay, still as death itself. "Oh, My God." She whispered. "What happened to her?" "I'll tell you what happened." We all turned to see Lissa standing there with her phone, red eyed.

I sent her a warning look, which she ignored. Damn it. Then again, I guess the others had to find out eventually. Angels eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?" she hissed, the same way I had when I first saw her. "Just watch the video." Lissa muttered, tossing the phone to us. Gazzy caught it, and Lissa left. "Think we can trust her?" Nudge practically whimpered. "No." Angel said with a sigh. "But I think we should watch it anyway." Gazzy begrudgingly hit play.

While they watched, I saw all three of their jaws drop in shock and disbelief. Fresh tears streaked down Nudges cheeks, Angel started choking up, and Gazzy just looked dazed. "No… this isn't.. true, is it, Fang?" Angel stuttered, looking up at me. Her eyes begged me to say no, that Lissa was lying. I had never seen her so vulnerable. I wish I could tell her that it wasn't true, but I couldn't. Slowly, I nodded. Their expressions all turned to ones of horror. "So-" Gazzys voice cracked. "So, by her 'little friends', he meant… us, right?" I nodded once. "And the 'emo' was you?" I nodded again. Nudges crying got louder.

"Her… her f-father beat her… and sh-she took it… to pro-protect us." She cried. Iggy pulled her into his arms, and she cried on his shoulder. Angel was biting her lip, struggling against tears herself. "So… this is what's been happening to her? _This_ is her secret?" I nodded, remembering what had happened just last week when Angel was badgering about Maxs secret. A tear slipped out of Angels eye. "Abuse." She whispered, then burst into sobs. Gazzy hugged his sister.

Just then, the last person I wanted to see walked into the room. As I looked at their angry face, I thought to myself, 'Cue all hell breaking loose.'(A/N I was going to stop here, but that wouldn't meet my 1,000 word requirement.)

"You!" Jeb roared at me. "Get away from my daughter!" Everyone whirled to face him while I stood up slowly, adrenaline snacking through my system. "_I _should get away? I think the man who hurt her so much should get the hell away before he's arrested." I snarled in a low voice, seconds from decking the guy. The reactions to Jeb varied. Iggy's eyes hardened and grew cold. Angel looked angry, but still afraid. Gazzy looked ready to protect everyone else, but not entirely sure of himself. Nudge looked absolutely terrified out of her mind, but still a little spark of resistance in her that grew by the second.

Jebs eyes narrowed to slits as he gazed at us. Over his shoulder, I saw Kate creeping up behind him. I had to stall. "Listen, you little bastard." Jeb snarled at me, ignoring the others. "I'm her father, and I swear to God if you don't get away from her this second I will-" Kate hit him in the back of the head with the heeled shoe she had been wearing. Jeb dropped like a stone. Everyone blinked in surprise, and I nodded my thanks to Kate. She nodded back, smiled, and put the handcuffs on Jeb.

(A/N Yay, Jeb is caught! Or… IS HE?! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (mine is an evil laugh) Review, review my minions!

UNC-

Silence)


	37. Chapter 37

Fangs PoV

Its been almost a day since Max went into a coma. She hasn't woken up, hasn't moved, hasn't done anything. I didn't go to school today either. Tomorrow, at least, was Saturday, so I wouldn't have to worry as much. The Flock had been coming to visit both before and after school. Lissa visited too, along with Kate. Iggy had agreed to bring me clothes from my house if I gave him back his clothes. I had agreed. He'd been pissed that the dye wouldn't come out of his hair yet, but what are you gonna do?

It was early afternoon, and the Flock hadn't shown up yet. I sang some more, as I sometimes did.

**What if I walk without you**

**What if I ran without you**

**What if I stand without you**

**I could not go on**

**What if I live without you**

**What if I love without you**

**What if I died without you**

**I could not go on**

**You left my side tonight**

**And I, I just don't feel right**

**But I, I cant let you out of sight**

**Without you, im no one, im nothing at all**

**What if I lie without you**

**And what if I rise without you**

**And what if I dream without you**

**I could not go on, no**

**You left my side tonight**

**And I, I just don't feel right**

**But I, I cant let you out of sight**

**Without you im no one, im nothing at all**

**You left my side tonight**

**And I just don't feel right**

**I cant let you out of sight**

**Without you im no one, im nothing at all**

**You left my side tonight **

**And I, I just don't feel right**

**But I, I cant let you out of sight**

**Without you im no one, im nothing at all**

**Nothing at all**

A few seconds after I finished the song, the Flock walked in. They appeared nonchalant, but I could tell they had heard me. "Hey Fang." Iggy said. I nodded. He tossed something at me, and I caught the can of Mtn. Dew with ease. I looked at it, then raised an eyebrow at Iggy. "You looked like you could use a boost." He said with a grin. It was true. I hadn't slept since the night before the concert. "You were right." I said. "Thanks Ig." I popped the top and took a swig. "That's what im here for." He said as he plopped into a chair.

Nudge walked over and gently brushed her fingers over Maxs arm. "Has she woken up yet?" she asked softly. I shook my head, earning a sigh from Nudge. Angel came over and wrapped an arm around Nudge. "It'll be ok, Nudge." She comforted. Nudge gulped, and smiled bravely. "Yeah. Of course she'll be ok." She smiled at Angel. "Yo, Fang." Gazzy called. "We brought your work from school." I nodded. "Thanks man. I-" I stopped talking as a shrill voice filled the halls outside the room. "I was told he was on this floor! Now you tell me where my son is this instant! Oh, he is going to get it…" My brows furrowed.

"Is that… your mom?" Nudge asked, looking bewildered. Slowly, I nodded. What was she doing here? The door opened, and my mom practically ran inside. "Nicholas! What were you thinking? Ditching school to take some girl to the hospital when it was absolutely _none_ of your business? Having some cop get you excused?" she shrieked. She ranted on and on and ON as the rage built up inside me. Finally, I had had enough. "Stop." I said simply, quietly. My tone caught her off guard, and she stuttered. "Wha- Excuse me? How dare you speak to your mother that way-" "Enough!" I shouted at her, making her and everyone else stop in shock.

" I am not the one at fault here! It was you who didn't notice I was gone for nearly two days! You're the one who never knows where I am because youre too involved with your stupid novel, or your book parties! Youre the one who doesn't give a fuck about _anything_!" By the time I finished, everyone was staring at me in open mouthed shock. "Nick, I-" "My name is _Fang_." I snarled scathingly. But I wasn't done yet. "Honestly, Mother. The second time Max came to our house, we had to duck the second we walked in the door because _somebody_ threw a vase at our heads! Was that me? Was it me who got drunk and attacked my friends? Was it me who pinned Max against a wall and put a knife to her throat? No! That was _you_.

"Did I drive off and abandon my kid? Did I just come back 3 days later and pretend nothing happened? Do I miss everything just so I can go out and drink? _No_. That's_ you_. And guess what? I'm sick and tired of it. I'm _done_. So you can either stay and actually act like a human being, or you can go and not come back." I was breathing heavily, and hating the way everyone stared at me. My mom just looked at me and blinked a couple of times. Then she shrugged and just walked out of the room. "Yeah, that's what I thought." I muttered to myself, crossing my arms.

Before anyone could recover enough to say anything, Kate came racing in, looking scared and anxious. She glanced around the room, then sighed in relief. "Whats up?" I asked her. She focused her large eyes on me. "Ummm…" she said, biting her lip. "Out with it." I snapped. I have no patience to deal with this stuff right now. She sighed. "Its Jeb. He, er, escaped our custody." Now everyone, including me, was gaping at her. "What? How?" Nudge asked once she got over the initial daze. She shook her head. "I don't know. I was working on a another case, when I came back the man guarding him was unconscious and he was gone. I came here immediately to make sure Max was still ok." Kate explained.

I groaned and rested the back of my head against my chair. "This day just keeps getting better and better." I muttered.

(A/N So howd ya like Fangs little ranting moment? :) Anyway, the song is Without You by TDG. Look it up. And Jeb is out! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

UNC-

Silence)


	38. Chapter 38

Maxs PoV

All I saw was darkness. I could hear most things, I could sense most things, but I couldn't open my eyes to save my life. It was like they were glued shut. I couldn't move. I could hear it when Nudge talked, or when Fang sang to me, or when he pleaded with me to wake up. That's what made my immobility that much more frustrating. I was dying to do something, anything, to let them know that I was still here and that they couldn't give up on me.

After what seemed like years, but was probably only a few days, maybe a week, I heard Fang singing again.

**This world will never be what I expected**

**And if I don't belong who would have guessed it**

**I will not leave alone everything that I own**

**To make you feel like its not too late, its never too late**

**Even if I say itll be alright**

**Still I hear you say**

**You want to end your life**

**Now and again we try to just stay alive**

**Maybe we'll turn it around cause its not too late**

**Its never too late**

**No one will ever see this side reflected**

**And if theres something wrong who would have guessed it?**

**And I have left alone everything that I own**

**To make you feel like its not too late, its never too late**

**Even if I say itll be alright**

**Still I hear you say you want to end your life**

**Now and again we try to just stay alive**

**Maybe we'll turn it around cause its not too late**

**Its never too late**

**The world we knew wont come back**

**The time weve lost cant get back**

**The life we had wont be ours again**

**This world will never be what I expected**

**And if I don't belong**

**Even if I say itll be alright**

**Still I hear you say you want to end your life**

**Now and again we try to just stay alive**

**Maybe we'll turn it around cause its not too late**

**Its never too late**

**Maybe we'll turn it around cause its not to late**

**Its never too Late**

**Its not too late, its never too late**

That's when I started fighting harder to get my eyes open, to move, anything. I had to wake up. I had to. That's all there is to it.

Fangs PoV

Its been five days. Five freaking days. Its Monday now, and I didn't go to school yet again. I finished singing my latest song, and brushed some hair off Maxs face. "Come on Max, wake up. Please, please wake up." I whispered. The Flock hadn't gotten here yet, so it was just me and Max. She didn't move. So with a sigh, I leaned back and stared at the ceiling. Out of nowhere, I heard a hoarse voice singing. I froze. Could it be?

_On the ground I lay motionless in pain_

_I can see my life flashing before my eyes_

_Dead I fall asleep is this all a dream?_

_Wake me up, im living a nightmare_

_I will not die_

_I will survive_

_I will not die, ill wait here for you_

_I feel alive, when your beside me_

_I will not die, ill wait here for you_

_In my time of dying_

_On this bed I lay, losing everything_

_I can see my life passing me by_

_Was it all too much or just not enough_

_Wake me up, im living a nightmare_

_I will not die_

_I will survive_

_I will not die ill wait here for you_

_I feel alive when your beside me_

_I will not die ill wait here for you_

_In my time of dying_

_I will not die ill wait here for you_

_I feel alive when your beside me_

_I will not die ill wait here for you_

_In my time of dying_

_I will not die Ill wait here for you_

_I feel alive when your beside me_

_I will not die, ill wait here for you_

_In my time of dying_

Slowly, I raised my head. My black eyes immediately clashed with brown. Open ones. "Max." I whispered in disbelief. She gave me a little smile. I reached out and cupped her cheek in one shaking hand. "Is this real?" Her smile grew, and my heart swelled. "Yes." Then she had her arms wrapped around my neck, and I was holding her so tight it was like I would never let go. "I cant believe it. Can I believe it?" I murmured into her hair. She laughed a little. "Of course you can believe it." She pulled back a little. "Im right in front of you." She added.

I laughed. She sat back in the bed. She had had a little while to heal, so apparently she could sit up straight without too much trouble. I opened my mouth… just as the doctor walked in. He looked up and stopped dead. He glanced at me, at Max, back at me, back at Max, and he grinned wide. "Max!" he exclaimed. "You're awake!" Max looked down at herself. "It would appear to be that way, yes." She said, as if she had just noticed. I smiled and the doctor laughed.

"You had your friends _very_ worried about you." The doctor said. "Especially Fang here." Max took my hand and smiled gently at me. I grinned. I have no words to describe how happy I was at that moment. Max was back. And that's all that matters now.

Maxs PoV

Fangs eyes glowed with more joy than I had ever seen in them, which in turn made me happier. "So," I said, starting with the loooong list of questions I had. "How long was I out?" "About five days." The doctor said. My eyebrows rose. "5 days?" "Its Monday now." Fang said as he interlocked our fingers. I bit my lip. I had been out longer than I thought, and even longer than after Ari had died. Jeb is the devil incarnate.

"Um, Max?" Fang said. I looked at him curiously. "Do you remember the night of the concert?" I nodded slowly, wondering where he was going with this. "Well, Lissa saw what happened in the parking lot. She took a video." My heart stopped. Oh, God. "She turned it in. They arrested Jeb, but he, um, escaped…" I froze completely. "He _what_?" I squeaked. Fang just looked at me solemnly. I couldn't believe this. Everything was just falling apart right in my face. "Why didn't you stop her?" I whispered to him. "I didn't know she had it until she already turned it over." He responded. "Im sorry, Max."

I couldn't stand the sad look in his eyes. "Its ok, its not your fault." I said with a sigh. "Now stop looking at me like that, you look like a scared puppy." He scowled playfully at me and shoved my shoulder a little. I grinned and shoved him back. "Now Max." the doctor continued. "You'll need to stay here for about another week while you heal completely. Is that a problem?" I shook my head.

"Max!" My head snapped around and saw the rest of the Flock standing in the door way with huge grins on their faces. They came rushing in. Nudge and Angel threw themselves into gigantic hugs, while Gazzy laughed happily and Iggy stood back, smiling. "Oh my God, Max! Youre ok! I was so worried, and I was scared, and I was even more scared after what happened with Jeb! OMG, I cant believe he would do that to you-" "WAIT UP!" I yelled. Then I looked at Fang. "They know too?" I questioned. He shrugged.  
"They were bound to find out eventually."

I opened my mouth, and closed it again. He had a point. God I hate logic. The others looked at my unamused face, and burst into laughter. I couldn't help but laugh with them.

(A/N Ta-da. I was going to have the coma scene longer, but it gets boring after a while., so use your imagination. Songs are Never Too Late and Time of Dying by TDG. Look them up, review, etc. etc.

UNC-

Silence)


	39. Chapter 39

Maxs PoV

The Flock stayed in my hospital room until almost 9 o'clock at night before their parents all called them with hysterical voices wondering where they were. Then they left. I glanced at Fang. "Let me guess, you aren't going home?" I asked. He smirked a little. "Are you kidding? After what happened on Friday?" I frowned. "What happened on Friday?" I asked. Fang sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He looked exhausted. "My mom came here and started screaming at me." He sighed. "I snapped and yelled at her, and she left." I studied him carefully. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days. "You should go home and sleep." I told him. "You look awful." He cracked a tiny smile and shrugged, saying, "Nah. I'm cool here."

There came a knock on the door. When it opened, the doctor walked in, followed by a woman with curly brown hair and… Lissa. Out of habit, a scowl formed on my face. Lissa smiled at me a little, but it wasn't mean or mocking. Instead it was sad and a little shy. "Hey, Max." she said softly, shuffling her feet anxiously. I had never seen her like this. Or wearing jeans. "Lissa." I said tightly. She looked down. I looked at the woman. "Who are you?" I asked. She smiled at me. "My name is Kate. Im the one working on your case." She explained. I bit my lip. "I was hoping you might tell me more about what's been going on." She added. I knew what she meant. "I don't know…" I whispered. Jeb was still out there. He can still hurt me, or the others. I cant risk this yet. "Max." that was Fang. I turned and met his eyes. "They already know most of it, enough to get him convicted. All you can do is help." He said gently.

"Fang." I whispered back urgently. "He's still out there. I cant risk-" "Max, you and I both know that at this point, it doesn't really matter how much you tell." I clenched my jaw. He was right, as usual. Then I sighed. "Alright." All at once I felt completely drained, absolutely exhausted. "So Max, even though we have more than enough evidence, I still have to ask you: Does Jeb abuse you?" Kate's voice was gently and understanding, not harsh and demanding like I would have expected. "Yes." "How long has this been happening?" "About 4 years, since my mom died." "Is he ever drunk when he abuses you?" "He's always drunk."

She nodded understandingly. "Is he the only one involved?" "He usually is, but this time he had help." I saw Fang blink in surprise. "What do you mean by that?" Kate asked, alert as well. "He had 4 of his friends waiting at the house when we got there. He had them each pay him a hundred dollars an hour to help beat me." I shivered a little at the memories, especially the ones of the Russian guy. "Could you describe them to me?" I gave her the most accurate descriptions I could. "Do you know any of their names?" I shook my head. "Did they do anything else?" I knew what she was implying. I shook my head again, and felt Fang relax ever so slightly. "Jeb wouldn't let them. The Russian guy wanted to, but Jeb told him no." I explained.

"Has Jeb ever done anything like that?" "No. Never. Not even implied it beyond calling me a whore." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lissa flinch. Whether that was because of how many times Jeb called me one in that video, or whether it was because of how many times I've called her one, I wasn't sure. "Have you ever been hospitalized before now because of the abuse?" My breath froze in my throat. I knew I would have to tell her about Ari… but it was still hard. Plus with Lissa in here? I still wasn't sure if she was friend or foe. "No." I muttered. "When was the last time?" I swallowed hard and took a deep breath. I felt Fangs hand tighten around my own.

"About two years ago. That time, it was only Jeb." I said, slightly louder. "He never beats me that hard unless there's a really big reason, because it's hard to hide this stuff in a hospital." I continued explaining, even though I didn't want to. She had to know. "That time, it was because I had told a friend what was going on." Kate peered at me intently. "A friend?" she asked. "Yes. His name was Ari." I had to stop for a moment before carrying on. "Jeb found out I told him and… Jeb killed him. They found his body in a ditch." "How do you know Jeb killed him?" Fang started rubbing my back, knowing how hard this was for me.

"The night after I found out about Ari's killing, Jeb described the entire murder to me in detail. And he had… cut off Ari's finger. It's still in the freezer at my house." Kate's eyes widened, and I looked down. Not before noticing Lissa's tears, however. "I'll have some officers search the house as soon as possible." Kate said, writing something down. "You won't find much." I said bitterly. "The only evidence you'll see is Jeb's beer bottles, the finger, and his assortment of weapons." "Could you tell me what weapons he used?" "A whip, a bat, knives," here I shuddered a little, "A belt, and he had a gun, but never used it, as far as I know." "Could you describe some of the injuries to me?" "A lot of bruises, cuts, and cracked ribs. The occasional broken arm or leg. His buddies this time burned me and threw me into furniture. Jeb also carved words into me." The last one was a near whisper. "Could I see them?" I shot a cautious look at Lissa, but turned around and let her look at the words on my back and shoulders and stomach.

"Where did this swirling cut come from?" "That was from his buddies." She didn't say anything, so I settled back into the bed. "Are we done now?" I was nearly spent, and talking about all of it was making my head spin. Kate realized that I was tired and smiled. "Yes, we're done now." I breathed a sigh of relief. Kate stood. "There have been a few reports of Jeb in the nearby areas. We should apprehend him soon." She told me. I nodded my gratitude, and she left. But Lissa didn't. She stood there looking at me for a minute before murmuring, "I'm sorry Max. About everything and anything I've ever done to you." Then she was gone.

(A/N Sorry I was a day late. Yesterday was insane. Reviews plz!

UNC-

Silence)


	40. Chapter 40

Maxs PoV

I blinked and looked at Fang. "Did she just say she was sorry?" I asked, a bit bemused. He nodded. "Wow. The apocalypse is coming." I commented. He smiled a tiny bit. Then he studied my face carefully. "You look exhausted." He said quietly. "So do you." I countered. "You need to sleep sometime." I shook my head hard. I didn't want to go back to sleep, as tired as I was. "I don't want to go back to sleep." I told him, then lowered my voice down to a whisper. "I'm afraid I won't wake up again." He sighed and sat on the edge of my bed, and I leaned into his arms. We sat for several silent minutes before I spoke up again. "I could hear you." He pulled back slightly and looked at me with surprise in his eyes.

"What?" he asked. "When you sang." I explained. "I could hear you." "If you could hear me, why didn't you wake up?" I sighed. "I tried. I wanted to wake up. But I couldn't. It was as if my eyes were glued shut." He just sighed, then murmured, "You scared me, Max." "I know. I'm sorry." "Don't be. It was my fault anyway." I jerked away from him, angry. How could he think it was his fault? He had nothing to do with it. Fang gave me a surprised look. "What's wrong?" "How could you think it's your fault?" I demanded, practically livid. "Last time I checked, you aren't Jeb in disguise." "If I had done something instead of going home-" "I _told_ you to go home. You were just doing what I told you to do. This had nothing to do with you." I snapped.

He just gave me a steady look before standing up and leaving the room. I watched the closed door for a moment, then fell face first onto my pillow. Why the hell was I such an idiot? _You always mess everything up, Max. _Oh God, not this again. _Think about it. Your entire life went to hell, and it's your fault. Entirely._ I clenched my jaw and gripped the pillow with my fists. No, no no no no no no NO. I won't listen to you. _Well, you're already answering me, you're just one step closer_. A single tear ran down my cheek. I had to drown out this voice. Somehow… got it!

_I am in control_

_I haven't lost my mind_

_Im picking up the pieces of the past you left behind_

_I don't need your condescending _

_Words about me looking lonely_

_I don't need your arms to hold me_

_Cause misery is waiting on me_

_I am not alone_

_Not beaten down just yet_

_I am not afraid _

_Of the voices in my head_

_Down the darkest road_

_Something follows me_

_I am not alone_

_Cause misery loves my company_

_Leave me in the cold_

_You'd better run away_

_Gonna dig a hole_

_And bury all the memories we've made_

_I don't need your condescending_

_Words about me looking lonely_

_I don't need your arms to hold me_

_Cause misery is waiting on me_

_I am not alone_

_Not beaten down just yet_

_I am not afraid_

_Of the voices in my head_

_Down the darkest road_

_Something follows me_

_I am not alone_

_Cause misery loves my company_

_I am not alone_

_Not beaten down just yet_

_I am not afraid_

_Of the voices in my head_

_Down the darkest road_

_Something follows me_

_I am not alone_

_Cause misery loves my company_

_That's right Max. Stay miserable, no one cares anyway._ I shrieked my frustration into my pillow. Leave me alone!

Fangs PoV

I leaned against the wall outside the room. I don't think Max got just how freaked out I had been. Didn't have anything to do with me? I was the one who had found her in the first place. But only because she told me to be there at that time. With a sound of frustration, I dropped my head into my hands. I needed to sleep. Badly. But I didn't want to leave Max alone, even if she had pissed me off. So, with a quiet sigh, I peered into the room. Max lay with the pillow over her head, pressing it against her ears. I frowned. What was she doing? After a second or two, she lifted it back into its correct position. She lay there a few minutes.

Right as she dropped into sleep, I saw a tear slip down her cheek. Great, now I feel like the biggest asshole of the century. Sighing, I walked into the room and silently curled up on the window seat. I was watching Max carefully, finding that it was impossible to stay angry at her too long. Especially because she was right. It wasn't my fault, I hadn't been able to do anything about it. Hopefully tomorrow we could patch this up.

Time skip

I was awoken a few hours later by a slight sound. I frowned groggily and peered into the dark. The sound came again, and I realized it was a whimper. I sat up slowly, still half asleep, and my eyes found Max. She was twisting and turning in her bed, tangling the thin sheets around her. Her head turned fitfully from side to side, her face scrunched up, and she seemed to be murmuring something. I stood up and shuffled across the room to her side. As I got closer, I realized what she was saying. "No… its not my fault… stop it… leave me alone…"

I gently shook her shoulder a little. "Max, it's alright." I murmured soothingly to her. She shook her head frantically. "No! No it's not my fault! It's not!" I shushed her and rubbed her back . "It's alright Max, it's just a nightmare." I murmured. "He hates me…" she whispered, quieter. "They all do…" "Just go back to sleep." I whispered in her ear, brushing some sweaty hair back off her face. She murmured something incoherent, then slowly relaxed before falling back into a fitful, but dreamless, sleep. I continued to sit next to her, humming or singing quietly, rubbing her back, for about another hour before going back to my window seat.

(A/N Kinda sweet, kinda angsty, kinda fluffy, all in one! Ta-da. Song is Misery loves my company by TDG. Look it up, review.

UNC-

Silence)


	41. Chapter 41

Maxs PoV

I sat up and yawned. Last night had been… weird. I was having a nightmare, but all of a sudden it just melted away into peaceful darkness. Odd. Anyway, when I looked around the room, I saw Fang still asleep on the window seat, even though it was almost 11. I felt bad about what had happened the night before, but I didn't know how he felt about it. I guess I'll just have to wait until he woke up. Just as I thought that, he opened his eyes and blinked blearily a few times. Then he sat up and yawned, as I had. "Morning." I said, making him jump a little. He glanced at me and mumbled, "Morning. What time is it?" "Almost eleven."

He glanced at his phone, saw that I was right, and sighed. "That's what happens, I guess." He muttered. "Are you kidding? I expected you to sleep all day." I said playfully. He gave me a fake glare and stood up. "I wanted to say im sorry." I said suddenly, surprising both of us. He gave me a puzzled look. "For how I snapped at you last night." I explained. His face cleared. "Nah, don't be, you were right anyway. There was nothing I could have done." He said, making my heart lift. "So, are we good now?" I asked, anxiety rising in my chest. He nodded and grinned, lighting up the entire room.

Before we could say anything else, the doctor came in the check me over. He always did it instead of a nurse. He looked at all my various injures, which were all healing nicely. "Your burned hand will be better in a few days." He told me even as he wrote it down. "The cuts are almost completely healed. For the others you'll have to stay here for a week at most." "Thanks." He nodded, smiled to me and Fang, and left. Fang walked over and sat next to me on the bed. "Do you think Kate or Lissa will come back today?" I asked him. "I'm not sure. Kate does need information for the case, but she also knows how much you hate talking about it." He said. I noticed he seemed to be talking more than when I first met him, which was.. exactly two weeks ago?

Wow. Feels like two years. Anyway, I nodded. "If Lissa is actually sorry," I said slowly, trying to think it through, "Did she ever explain _why_ she was such a demon to me?" Fang nodded. "She said that she was jealous of you." I raised an eyebrow. "She was jealous. Of me. Surely you jest." I said disbelievingly. Fang smiled a little and shook his head. "No, really. Apparently her parents have super high expectations for her, and she was trying her hardest and still couldn't get what you had without trying." He said. I scoffed. "What I have? As in an abusive father and a school full of bullies?" "That's not what she meant, and you know it." He said, nudging my shoulder.

I sighed. "I know. But then what _did_ she mean? I'm just… me." I was staring down at the hospital bed. "I think that's one of the things she's jealous of. You know who you are and won't change to please anybody." "How do you know that?" I asked, looking up into his eyes. Without missing a beat, he answered, "For instance, all the bratty girls at school. You could have acted like that and avoided the bullying." I made a face. "Aw, _hell _no." He smirked at me. "See, that's my point." I thought for a moment. "I suppose you might possibly supposedly kinda maybe be the tiniest bit right." I said. He smiled and laughed a little.

"I know she's jealous of how sarcastic and witty you are, and how you'll stand up to anybody." He said. He was right, I had even been sarcastic to Jeb's friends (not my smartest idea). I bit my lip. "But why would she do all of that to me?" I asked. "How is making my life at school a living hell going to do anything for her?" Fang shrugged. "Lissa just wants to be accepted by everyone. Until she realized what a bitch she had been when she tried." I gave him an amused look. "Someone's being quite a little philosopher today." I said with a smile. He smiled back and nudged me again. "Do you… do you think they'll catch Jeb?"

He looked at me right in the eyes. "Yes, I do. But I also think you have to be extra careful until they do." "You and the Flock need to be more careful than me." I said. "He'll go for you guys first. Probably you." He nodded, but said, "We'll be fine." I shook my head and smiled a little. "If you say so." Then I took his phone from him. "Hey!" "Its either this or your laptop. Choose wisely." He grumbled a little but let me have the phone. He's crazy possessive of his laptop, as Iggy has found out. I hacked in and went for the Netflix app. "Don't you need the passcode?" Fang asked me. "Nope." He frowned, then realization hit him. "You hacked my phone, didn't you?" "You know it."

He just smiled and shook his head at me. Anyway, I opened up Netflix and searched Firefly. "Yo, Fang, get over here. There's something I want you to watch." He scooted closer and stretched out next to me. "Remember how you said you had never watched Firefly?" I asked mischievously. "Oh, no." he said, noticing what I had pulled up. "Oh, yes. Prepare for the awesome."

Time Skip

It was past midnight when all of the episodes were done. "Well, that took forever." Fang remarked as he stretched. "Not any longer than all three Lord of the Rings extended editions." I told him. "Touché." He shot back. "You should go to sleep Max." I shook my head. "Im not tired." "In which case," he said with a wicked smile, "It's my turn to choose what we watch." "Uh oh." I muttered. He held out his hand for his phone. "Hand it over." I reluctantly put it in his hand. He plugged in the charger to the outlet next to the bed, plugged in the phone, and climbed back onto the bed.

He angled the phone so that I couldn't see what he was typing in. After a few seconds, he pulled something up and handed it to me. It said Lost Tapes. I looked at Fang, confused. "Whats this?" I asked. "You'll see." He said. I frowned and hit play.

Time Skip again

It was 3 am when I finally turned it off. "You are such a bastard!" I exclaimed, hitting him over the head with a pillow. He laughed and tried to ward off my blows, to no avail. "Such. A. Jerk." I ground out, hitting him with a pillow hard with each word. At the end of my sentence, he grabbed my pillow from me and wacked me with it. I toppled back onto the bed. Fang leaned over me, gloating, and I gave him a sweet smile before grabbing his hair and yanked him down next to me. "Ow!" he exclaimed, rubbing his head. "No fair!" "0-2 Max!" I said, high fiving myself. "Remind me to cut my hair short." He said. "No! I like it this way!" I told him.

"Yeah, so you can pull on it." He said with fake bitterness. I gave him an impish grin. He rolled his eyes and put me in a headlock. "Fang, Fang!" I said, trying to claw my way out. "I give!" He released me and laughed. "You're still a jerk." I told him, rubbing my neck. "Whyyyyyy?" he pretended to whine. "Showing me that creepy ass show? Total jerk move." "Aw, you hurt my feelings." He said with a fake pout. "Will this make it better?" I said sweetly, and leaned forward and kissed him.

Fangs PoV

Everything else faded away. I angled my head to the side and wrapped my arms around her waist. I could feel her pressing closer to me and running her fingers through my hair. Long before I would have liked, she pulled back to look me in the eyes. We were both breathing hard. "So, what does that make us?" she asked. "I don't know. You choose." I smirked playfully at her, and she slapped the back of my head. "Way to kill the mood." She said. I laughed. "But seriously." She said. I shrugged. "I'm not sure." "Maybe we should sleep on it." She suggested. "Sure."

So I returned to my window seat, my head spinning, while Max curled up on the bed.

(A/N Sorry the endings a little abrupt. I dare you to look up Lost Tapes. I dare you. It's on Netflix.

UNC-

Silence)


	42. Chapter 42

Fang PoV

Remember how I had woken up in the middle of the night by Max whimpering? The same thing happened this time, except instead of whimpering, she was screaming. I had shot awake, adrenaline pumping, when I saw Max sitting up in the bed, holding her head and shrieking. Her eyes were screwed tightly shut. Apparently this nightmare was just a tad worse than the last one. I glanced at the clock as I rushed over to Max. 5:30 AM, just before dawn. I sat down across from her and gently took hold of her wrists, prying them away from her head. I just noticed how violent her trembling was.

I shook her a little. "Max, come on, wake up." This time, it only took a few minutes and a couple of urges before her screaming quieted and her eyes opened. She blinked tiredly and looked at me. "Sorry I woke you up." She whispered. "Nah, it's no big deal." I told her with a small smile. She gave me a tiny one in return. "So what was this one about?" I asked. "Ari. The beating. Jeb. What would happen if he found us." She said, not looking at me. I sighed and pulled her into a hug. She was still under Jeb's thumb. Still afraid of him and what he might do, even as the most wanted man in the state.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore." I murmured to her. She sighed and whispered, "I know. Old habits die hard, I guess." That made me sad. She never should have had to be afraid of her father. "Fang?" I looked down at her curiously. "How do you make the pain go away? Not the physical pain, the mental kind." I sighed quietly and stroked her hair. "Time will do it." I answered. "All you can do is wait, and hope the pain will stop. And eventually it does." There was silence as she contemplated this. "Ok." She said after a while. There was more silence, until she said, "Fang? Do you ever think about your dad?"

I stiffened a little. "Sometimes." I admitted. "I wonder why he would do what he did, even when he had a family to think about." "Did you ever ask him why?" she asked. "No. I haven't spoken to him in 7 years." I said. "Do you think maybe that's why your mom acts the way she does?" I shrugged. "I haven't really thought about it, I guess. Though I probably should've guessed that she misses him." "Do you miss him?" "I didn't know him for very long." At once, I suddenly felt angry. I was angry that he had done this to my family, that he had missed so much and caused so much hurt for money.

"It's ok to be angry, Fang." Max said quietly, pulling back to look me in the eye. "I was angry with my mom for months for leaving me alone with Jeb. I felt like she abandoned me. But after a while I realized she didn't." "My dad did." I said back, bitterly. "He had a choice. And he still chose to take the risk." "Maybe he had to." Max suggested. "Maybe you guys were struggling, and he had to do something, and got caught in the wrong deal."

I frowned. Now that I really thought about it, I realized I had never considered it like that. "Maybe your right." I said slowly. "Maybe it wasn't his fault." "Maybe you should ask your mom about it." "Max, I can't do that. You know that." "Well, at least think about it. Goodnight, Fang." "Good night Max." She curled back up on the bed, and I returned to my window for hopefully a few more hours of sleep. But sadly, my phone rang. "Hello?" "Fang?" my breath froze. It was my mom. Why the hell is she calling me? "Hey. Is there something you wanted?" I asked, getting right to the point. "I've been thinking about what you said on Friday." Her voice was hard and cold. "And I realized something. It wasn't my fault." My eyes widened.

"It was yours. You never wanted to try to mend our relationship. You never wanted to do anything. You are the one who let it die." "Listen, _Mom_," I growled. "I would've been more than happy to try. Anything at all. All you had to do was leave your study, stop going to book parties, and actually be my mom. But apparently that's too much for you." And I hung up. God, I cannot believe she actually called her son to tell him that. She is such a heartless bitch. I realized I had a song running through my head.

_We had fire in our eyes in the beginning_

_I never felt so alive in the beginning you_

_You blame me but_

_Its not fair when you say that I didn't try_

_I just don't want to hear it anymore_

_I swear, I never meant to let it die_

_I just don't care about you anymore_

_Its not fair when you say that I didn't try_

_I just don't care about you anymore_

_We had time on our side in the beginning_

_We, we had nothing to hide in the beginning_

_You, you blame me but_

_Its not fair when you say that I didn't try_

_I just don't want to hear it anymore_

_I swear, I never meant to let it die_

_I just don't care about you anymore_

_Its not fair when you say that I didn't try_

_I just don't care about you anymore_

_You say that I didn't try_

_You say that I didn't try_

_You say that I didn't try_

_I swear, I never meant to let it die_

_I just don't care about you anymore_

_Its not fair when you say that I didn't try_

_I just don't care about you anymore_

_I just don't care about you anymore_

_I just don't care about you anymore_

_I just don't care about you anymore_

_I just don't care about you anymore_

With a start, I realized I truly didn't care. If she wanted to act like a child, running around throwing blame around and pointing fingers, throwing tantrums, I didn't want anything to do with her. If she was that pathetic, she wouldn't get anything from me.

(A/N Ok, the song is Let It Die by TDG. Look it up, review, etc. etc.

UNC-

Silence)


	43. Chapter 43

Maxs PoV

It was a couple of days after I had woken up, and they still hadn't caught Jeb. The guy is smarter than he looks… when he's not drunk. Now that I think about it, I haven't seen him truly sober since mom died. That cannot be healthy. Anyway, when I woke up again after my nightmare, around 8 am, Fang looked like he still hadn't slept. "What happened to you?" I asked. "My mom called last night." He barely muttered, glaring at the floor. "Oh?" I asked, suddenly alert. "What did she say?" He sighed. "She blamed me for our horrible relationship." "What?!" "I know, huh?" That is totally insane. If she blames Fang for this, she has got to have some sort of mental disorder.

Fang walked over and sat next to me on the bed. "So, are we going to talk about what happened last night?" I was instantly nervous. Don't get me wrong, I really, _really_ liked Fang. And I'd kissed him first both times. But I had never done anything like this, never had a boyfriend or anything. So I was understandably anxious. "Fang, I like you a lot." I said. "And I want to give it a shot, if you do." I chewed on my bottom lip and watched him nervously as he looked at me. Then he grinned, taking me by surprise. "I'd like that." He said as he smiled. I felt my own smile widen.

We looked at each other for a minute, then laughed. "Looks like Iggy and the others will finally be able to say 'I told you so, huh?" I said. "I guess they will." Fang said, just before he pulled me in for a kiss.

Third Person PoV

While Max and Fang agreed to this at the hospital, out in the world the investigation on Maxs case was still underway. Kate strode purposefully down the halls of the precinct towards the evidence room. When she reached it, on a long table in the middle of the room all of the various evidence sat in their respective plastic bags. There were weapons, some of Maxs clothes, a few beer bottles, a bunch of first aid supplies, and a container of concealer.

Some of the clothes, and all of the weapons excepting the gun, were stained with blood in some places. The first aid kit was an advanced one with items for setting broken bones and things like that. The bottles were confirmed to be beer bottles. And the concealer was an obvious pointer to abuse, as Max had no other make up in the house and she had no acne or other facial flaws she might have wanted to hide. Add to that Lissa's video, Nick, James, and Max's testimony, Maxs various injuries and scars, and Jebs own arrest and escape were all enough to put him away from at least 40 years.

All they had to do now is catch him. Kate surveyed the evidence again, then turned to leave when she was stopped. "Yes, Johnson?" she asked patiently to the cop who stood before her. "There have been several reported sighting of Mr. Batchelder in the area around Maxs house and school. Some people even say that he has asked them where to find people who match Maxs and Nicks descriptions." The officer reported quickly. Kate bit her lip. So Jeb was searching for Max. "Wait, why wouldn't he go to the hospital? He knows she's there." She asked.

Johnson replied, "Not sure. I'm guessing he thought she had been released." Kate nodded, and Johnson returned to whatever it was that he had been doing. Kate walked anxiously back up to her desk, worrying. Max was in danger if her father found out she hadn't been released and was still in the hospital. "Oh, God help us." She muttered.

Jebs PoV

I wasn't thinking straight. I stumbled through the woods to where I had agreed to meet my friends to tell them what had happened. We were all in deep shit if the cops caught us. And after that, I had to find Max, and convince her to take back whatever she said to them. Her little Goth boyfriend and her friends, too. She had doubtlessly already been discharged from the hospital. I mean, I didn't hurt her that bad. Did I? I shook the thought away. Now was no time to dwell on guilt. I had to make sure I didn't go to prison.

Because what I did to Max alone was worth at least 40, 45 years, not to mention killing Ari. God, where was my head when I did _that_? Again, I shook away the thought and stumbled on, arriving in the pre-arranged clearing just on time a few minutes later. All four of them were there when I arrived. "Whats going on here, Jeb?" Belikov growled in his Russian accent. "Listen, we're in deep trouble." I said fast, slurring a few words. "Some of Maxs friends found her and took her to the hospital. One of them got a hold of a video of me beating her. And their all testifying against us." "Us?" said Chu, waddling towards me on his fat legs. "What do you mean us?" "Max told them about all of you, too. We're all in this together." "You idiot!" Will exploded, taking a threating step forward, his pale yellowish skin turning a tad red with anger. Rob held him back, his average face impassive. "Lets all be reasonable." He said calmly. "If we start fighting, we wont have a chance." "Well what do you propose we do?" Chu demanded. "I think," Belikov stated slowly, "That we find Jebs daughter and her friends. And we make them pay."

(A/N Soooooo whatcha think? And anyone who can guess where I got Belikovs name from, and who can find my Max Ride reference, will get TWENTY awesome points! OOOOOOOHHHHH. Reviews!

UNC-

Silence)


	44. Chapter 44

Jebs PoV

It had been 13 days since Max was taken to the hospital. 14 since the night I beat her. And she was finally being released. According to the information Belikov had gathered, Max was going to live with her emo boyfriend instead of going into foster care, which made it easier for us. On the day she was released, we were all sitting in the woods beside the hospital, waiting for Max to come out. We could track her from there, until we could get her alone. Then repeat the process with the other 5. Fool proof. Right?

Maxs PoV

FINALLY! FREEDOM! You might think I'm overreacting a bit to being released from the hospital, but trust me when I say this, I hate hospitals. So my reaction is completely acceptable. Don't judge. Anyway, I had just finished getting dressed in the clothes Kate had brought from my house when Fang came in. He'd been gone for about 2 hours and I was starting to wonder where he'd gone. "Hey Max." he said with a smug smile. "Hi Fang." I responded. "What's got you looking so smug?"

"Oh nothing. Just the fact that I got us tickets to a Three Days Grace concert tonight." I froze for a second in disbelief. "No way." I said. "Yes way." That snapped me out of my trance, and I whirled around to face him. He still looked smug, and had two tickets in his hand. "Gimme!" I exclaimed, lunging for them. Fang laughed and held them above his head while I jumped for them yelling, "Gimme gimme gimme!" After a few failed attempts, I stepped back and whined, "Faaaaaang." "Yes Max?" he was smirking at me. "Using your height is no fair!" "Neither is pulling on my hair." He shot back. "Oh, I see now. This is revenge." He shrugged, which I took as a yes.

I crossed my arms and pouted, which made him laugh. "Come on, Max, Iggy's mom is waiting outside." Yes, Iggys mom was driving us to Fangs house, not Anne. Do you feel the freaking love? I picked up the small back pack full of clothes Kate had taken from my house and just followed Fang. We went first to the counter to get the release papers signed, then we went downstairs and outside, where Iggy's mom was waiting. It was a Monday, so Iggy and the others weren't there to tease us. Fang still hadn't gone to school, but he would go with me tomorrow. As we got into the car, I thought I saw something in the woods, but dismissed it, Probably just a wild animal or something.

When we finally got to Fangs house, there was something sitting on his porch. It was a guitar case. _My_ guitar case. There was a note on it:

_Thought you might want this._

_Kate_

I smiled to myself and brought it inside. Fang and I went up to his room , where I set my stuff down. "Well, what now?" I asked. "We can play on the Xbox." Fang suggested. "Sure, why not." We headed downstairs, passing Annes study as we did so. She was still in there, typing away. I sighed to myself. What that woman needs to do is pull her head out of the clouds and realize what she has sitting right in front of her. "Come on Max!" Fang yelled, and I shook my head before hurrying on.

Fangs T.V is pretty sweet. Comes with having a famous author for a mother, I guess. Fang switched on the Xbox and tossed me a controller, which I caught expertly. "Wanna play Black Ops?" he asked. "Sure. We'll see how badly I can kick your ass." I said. "Oh, it's on now, Ride." He said with a fake glare. "Bring it, Walker."

So, Fang is better at Black Ops than I thought. But he also gets to play it more than I do. He kicked my butt in free for all, but I beat him soundly during the team deathmatch. On capture the flag, it looked like it was going to be a tie, but I beat him at the last second. Fang demanded a rematch, so we continued playing. At 4 o clock, the score was Max 6, Fang 4. That's when Fang admitted defeat. "Alright, Ride, you win this time." He said, "But I will triumph in the end!" "Sure, Fang, you believe that." I said with a smirk.

"The concerts starts at 5, so we better leave soon." Fang said. "How are we going to get there?" I asked. "Its within walking distance if we leave in 5 minutes." He responded. Noticing the time crunch, I rushed to change. When I came back, Fang already had his jacket on. When he saw me, he smiled, took my hand, and we left the house. "So," I said as we walked, "What do you think of Lissa's change of heart?" Since that last visit, she had visited me in the hospital a few more times, but she hadn't said much. "What do you mean?" Fang asked.

"I mean, do you think she'll stay changed at school, or will she act like her old self?" Fang shrugged. "That really depends on if the guilt outweighs her desire to be accepted." He said thoughtfully. I frowned to myself. "I wonder if all those rumors about her are true." I muttered. "The ones about her and the football team, or the rest of the grade." "When are rumors ever true?" Fang supplied helpfully. "So helpful Fang." I said sarcastically. He cracked a smile. "For what it's worth, I don't think they're true. At our school, that sort of thing gives you some status. People will do anything for power."

"As Lissa has demonstrated." I said, not being able to help being snide. "Max, you know she was just trying to live up to everyone elses expectations." I sighed. "I know. Im sorry." He nodded. "But if they aren't true, I fell really bad about calling her a whore all the time. I know what it feels like to be called that, and it's not a pretty feeling." I said. "You were just using the only information you had. You judged based on what she told you and how she acted towards you. It's not your fault." I sighed and nodded again, then glanced at my phone. "We better pick up the pace a bit, Fang, or we won't make it."

(A/N HEEELLLLOOO. Sorry I was late. Anyway, Belikovs name is taken from Dimitri Belikov, from Vampire Academy! And my Max Ride reference was to Mr. Chu, from MAX, Book 5. REVIEWS PLZ! I know its kind of a crappy chapter, but its kinda fillery anyway.

UNC-

Silence)


	45. Chapter 45

Maxs PoV

We managed to get there on time, about 20 minutes before it started. We had to wait in a looooooong line, though, before we could finally get inside the darned place. Inside, everything was dark and only slightly lit with a deep red light akin to the color of blood. Our "seats" (quoted because no one was actually sitting down) were up high on the right side. It was pretty crowded, so it took us a while to get to them. Even then, there was still a few minutes before it actually started. I don't know about Fang, but I for one was going insane with excitement. Pretty much the best thing I can imagine, and it was actually happening? My life is just an insane roller coaster isn't it? "Max!" I turned to look behind me and saw someone I would never expect to see at a rock concert.

Lissa. I frowned and tilted my head to the side. "Lissa?" She hopped over the unused seats to stand beside me. "What are you doing here?" I asked. She shrugged and brushed her hair over her shoulder. "I looked up some of the songs you guys played at the concert. I liked them." I nodded at her short and to the point explanation. Fang tugged on my hand just as a deep bass beat started up, beating in my chest like a second heart. I looked at the stage and saw Neil had come on stage and started the show with his footpetal. I whistled and cheered for him, along with most of the crowd.

"Max?" I looked back at Lissa. "Who is that? I don't know their names yet." She said, almost shyly. "That's Neil, their drum player." I told her, and she nodded. I looked back at the stage just in time to see Barry come on and start up some quick eighth notes without any real tune just to add some more sound in. "Max?" "That's Barry, the guitarist." I said, not looking at Lissa. A few seconds later, Brad came on stage, earning yet more cheers from the crowd. "Brad, bass player." I said quickly. Then Adam got on stage, and the entire stadium went insane. I glanced at Lissa in between cheers. "I think you can tell who that is."

She hesitated, then said, "Is it Adam?" I just held up my hand for a high five, which she gave me, looking pleased with herself. "How you guys doing tonight?" Adam basically yelled into the microphone in order to be heard over the crowds incessant shrieking. That, of course, just inspired more cheers. He didn't say anything else as the intro to Animal I Have Become started up. I smiled fondly at Fang, remembering when we had played it together at my house. He noticed me smiling at him and grinned as he sang along. I slipped my hand into his, and held it tightly while we both jumped up and down to the beat of the music.

Time Skip to halfway through the concert cause I have no idea what to write

By halfway through the concert, my voice was going and I was covered in sweat. Strands of my hair were wet and sticking to my face, as was Fangs. And I wouldn't have it any other way, cause it was a freaking awesome show! Lissa had melted off into the crowd awhile back. So far, the track list had been Animal I Have Become, Broken Glass, Operate, The High Road, Wake Up, Pain, and Never Too Late. The song that started next? Over and Over.

I vaguely recalled hearing Fang sing that to me while I was in the hospital. I glanced at him to find him watching me, obviously also remembering. We smiled at each other, and I muttered, "What the hell?" to myself before throwing my arms around his neck and smashing him with a kiss.

Time Skip Again

Fangs PoV

The last song they had played was Gone Forever. While it played, I glanced at Max. Her eyes were closed as she sang with everything she had. Happiness shone out of her face like sunshine, and I just had to smile. I had never seen her this happy before. And because of it, she had never looked more beautiful.

We had spent three or four songs kissing, until someone next to us yelled, "Get a room!" at us, and we broke apart laughing. I have only three words for you, my friends: Best. Night. EVER.

Maxs PoV

By the time the concert was over and we'd managed to fight our way through the crowd to the outdoors, it was 8:30. Darkness had settled over the town, and a chill had crept in. As soon as we were a decent distance from the stadium, I whirled on Fang and threw my arms around him again. Not kissing him this time but hugging him tightly, yelling, "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthan kyouTHANKYOU!" "Ok, ok Nudge, you can let go now." He said, teasing. I let go and looked down at my feet, blushing. "Sorry." I muttered with a sheepish smile.

He just shrugged and took my hand as we started walking again. From the woods along the side the road, a branch snapped, and the brush rustled. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up just as a cold voice hit my ears, causing me to shiver. "Hi Maxie. Miss me?" There was no mistaking the icy cruelty. Jeb.

(A/N CLIFFHANGER! Ok, if you saw a song I mentioned you haven't heard, LOOK IT UP. And those are the actual names of the people in Three Days Grace, I didn't make them up. For those of you who know what im talking about, Lets just pretend this happened BEFORE Adam sadly left the band. I also mixed albums a bit, if you noticed. I know its kind of crappy, but I have a bit of writers block. Next chapter will be EPIC FINAL BATTLE! :O :O :O. reviews PLZPLZPLZPLZPLZ

UNC-

Silence)


	46. Chapter 46

Maxs PoV

Fang and I whirled around. About ten feet behind us stood Jeb, his four friends flanking him. Instead of feeling scared, like I probably should have, instead I felt brave. And angry. So, so angry. "What do you want Jeb?" I asked in a voice almost as cold as his. Jebs grin faltered a moment, then grew again. "Come on, Maxie. Naughty children must be punished." He said in a patronizing tone. "So must naughty adults." I snapped back. Fang squeezed my hand, warning me to be careful. I could feel him tensing, in case things got ugly, as they tend to do.

Jeb scowled. "Tread carefully." He hissed. "You don't know what you're up against." "Actually I think I do." I retorted. "Im up against an abusive, alcoholic asshole and his amazing army of asshats. And that was an alliteration, by the way." Jeb blinked as his muddled mind attempted to process what I had just said. Then comprehension dawned on his visage, and his face twisted in fury. "Not so ignorant now, am I Jeb?" I taunted. His jaw clenched. "You guys get the boy." Jeb spat. "Max is mine." My temper flared, and I stepped in front of Fang. "No." I growled. "You can't hurt me or the people I love. Not anymore."

Fang squeezed my hand, and I squeezed back. "Watch us." Jeb said with a smirk, and they, as if one, lunged for us. I let go of Fangs hand to dodge Jebs attack. Fang went to the side, attempting to avoid the other four, and after that I lost track of him as I focused solely on Jeb. He dove for me twice more with me dodging before he caught on, like a bull in the ring. He got in a lucky hit to my stomach, knocking all the air out of me and bringing a surprising amount of pain. However, I ignored the pain long enough to clench my fist and uppercut Jebs chin. His head snapped back so hard he almost passed out, but he recovered fast and went for me again.

I tried to dodge again, only to receive another blow to the side. Lack of oxygen got me stumbling, and Jeb swept my feet out from under me. I hit the concrete, cracking my head hard enough to see fireworks. Jeb leaned over me and grabbed my throat in one hand. Slowly, he lifted me up off the ground until I was dangling a few inches from the ground, gasping and clawing at his hand. Jeb was grinning maliciously. In a last desperate attempt, I swung out my leg hard where it hurt the most. He fell to his knees, letting me fall as well. He fell sideways onto his side, grimacing, while I sat on my knees, panting and coughing.

Raising my head, I saw through blurry eyes Fang being slammed against a fence by the Russian. He was beat up and was obviously losing the fight in a bad way. Suddenly, my vision turned red and clouded with tears of anger. I sprang to my feet and drove the toe of my boot, hard, into Jebs stomach. The way he had done to me so many times. I did it over and over again, shrieking, "You sick bastard! You drink yourself into a stupor every night! You nearly beat your own daughter to death too many times to count! You killed Ari! You'll let your friends kill Fang! But not any more! How do you like it Jeb? Huh?!" I was completely insane, screaming and crying, hitting Jeb over and over until I heard ribs crack.

"Im- sorry- Max-" he gasped out between my vicious blows. "Please- stop-" "No! Did you ever stop? Did you ever feel sorry for your little girl?" Then we all froze as we heard police sirens. I looked up to see the flashing lights as the police cruisers came closer. All of Jebs friends glanced at each other, then took off into the woods, leaving a beaten and bloody Fang on the sidewalk. I glared down at Jeb, before kicking him hard in the head. His head snapped to the side, and he went limp. I glared down at him for only a moment more, only a mere moment, before running to Fang.

He looked much as I bet I looked the night he and Iggy found out about the abuse. Black, blue, bloody, and unconscious. I swore under my breath. I hope those cops have an ambulance with them. Just a second later and they roared up to the curb. As luck would have it, there was an ambulance. I heard doors slamming, feet running, then a pair of hands was on my shoulders, pulling me up and away from Fang. "No!" I yelled, thrashing. "No!" "It's ok, Max." I heard a familiar voice in my ear say. "They're just taking him to the ambulance."

I relaxed a little. It was Kate. I turned a little so that I could see her. "They won't hurt him, right?" I asked nervously. Kate shook her head and said reassuringly, "No, they won't. And you'll get to be with him soon. We just need you for a few minutes." Adrenaline still pumping, I nodded and followed her to her car. She sat me down In the passenger seat, flipped on the heater since I was shivering so bad, and started the questioning. First, she explained how a local woman out walking her dog had seen us, recognized Jeb from the news, and called them. Then It was my turn.

After extensive, but gentle, questioning, I was finally able to go look for Fang. I spotted him sitting in the ambulance with the doors open, wide awake and arguing with the paramedic. I started running.

Fangs PoV

The first thing I became aware of as the darkness began to clear was the intense pain pretty much everywhere on my body. God, that pale guy had a mean right hook. Slowly, I peeled my eyes open, recognizing as I looked around that I was in an ambulance. I also recognized that Max wasn't there. "Max?" I muttered groggily, sitting up slowly. "Whoa, there." Said the paramedic, and I fastened my gaze on him. "Your girlfriends fine." He said soothingly, which just irked me more. "Right now you need to rest."

I shook my head urgently. "No. I have to find Max." "Listen-" "No, I-" "Fang!" I snapped my head away from the paramedics annoyed face to see Max sprinting towards us. "Max!" When she scrambled up into the ambulance and wrapped her arms around my neck, I found moving was incredibly painful. But I hugged her back tightly nonetheless. "Thank God you're ok." She breathed into my ear. "I was about to say the same." I told her with a hint of a smile. She pulled back a little. "Jeb didn't hurt you, did he?" I asked, suddenly anxious.

She smiled grimly. "Not much. I think I hurt him more, actually." I looked at her knowingly. "Resolve some issues?" I asked. "Shut up." She said, but she was laughing. I couldn't help but laugh along with her.

Time Skip

After a long, long night of being screened and questioned and treated, Max and I finally made it back to my house at around 3 am. I was dead tired and about to pass out when Max crawled into bed with me. Instead of saying anything, I just smiled and wrapped my bruised arms around her shoulders. She sighed contentedly and closed her eyes. She had told me how crazy she had gone on Jeb, and despite myself, I was a little glad I hadn't seen it. It was a scary thing, Max that out of control.

"Fang?" "Hm?" I looked down at Max, meeting her wide brown eyes with my darker ones. "Will you sing to me please?" she used her sugary sweet school girl voice, which even though I knew wasn't real in the least bit, I still couldn't resist it. I sighed. "Oh, I suppose so." She smiled.

**Despite the lies that you're making**

**Your love is mine for the taking**

**My love is just waiting**

**To turn your tears into roses**

**Despite the lies that you're making**

**Your love is mine for the taking**

**My love is just waiting**

**To turn your tears into roses**

**I will be the one that's gonna hold you**

**I will be the one that you run to**

**My love is a burning consuming fire**

**No, you'll never be alone**

**When darkness comes**

**Ill light the night with stars**

**Hear my whispers in the dark**

**No, youll never be alone**

**When darkness comes**

**You know im never far**

**Hear my whispers in the dark**

**Whispers in the dark**

**You feel so lonely and ragged**

**You lay here broken and naked**

**My love iss just waiting**

**To clothe you in crimson roses**

**I will be the one that's gonna find you **

**I will be the one that's gonna guide you**

**My love is a burning, consuming fire**

**No, youll never be alone**

**When darkness comes **

**Ill light the night with stars**

**Hear my whispers in the dark**

**No youll never be alone**

**When darkness comes **

**You know im never far**

**Hear the whispers in the dark**

**No youll never be alone**

**When darkness comes**

**Ill light the night with stars**

**Hear my whispers in the dark**

**No youll never be alone**

**When darkness comes**

** You know im never far**

**Hear the whispers in the dark**

**Whispers in the dark**

**Whispers in the dark**

**Whispers in the dark**

I looked down at Max when the song was finished and saw her sleeping peacefully. With one last smile, I allowed my self to follow.

(A/N ATTENTION! THIS IS IMPORTANTE! THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! REPEAT: THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER.

Ok, now that that's done, The song is Whispers in the Dark by Skillet. Look it up. Reviews?

UNC-

Silence)


	47. Chapter 47

Maxs PoV

Much to my dismay, I had to get up in the morning. At 6 am. For school. Kill me now. Fang and I were both zombies as we walked to school, Fang in particular. But I wasn't laughing. I know how he feels. When we got to school, we were attacked by the rest of the Flock. "OMG! We heard about what happened last night! Are you ok?!" Nudge gushed as she threw her skinny arms around Fang. He hissed in pain, and Nudge quickly pulled away.

"Hey, Nudge, watch who you hug." I said with fake anger. "This one's mine." She looked scared, until I laughed. "Jeez, you are so gullible!" I choked out, barely able to breathe. They started laughing along with me. "Max." With difficulty, I smothered my laughter and turned to see who was speaking. It was Lissa. And much to my joy, she was wearing jeans and a hoodie with converse, and not a speck of make up on her. "Hey, Lissa." I said with a smile. I was slowly warming up to the new her. She smiled back. "So, i-" she started to say, just as the rest of her old gang walked by her.

They stopped and stared with disgusted faces. "Lissa, what the hell are you _wearing_?" One shrieked. Another one stated, "Your hair looks awful!" I studied Lissas hair. The red dye had faded a little at the roots, and her true hair color could be seen, which was a rich auburn that I actually found rather pretty. "Why didn't you put on some make up? You look horrible without it!" another one said. Alright, enough was enough. I stepped in front of Lissa. "Listen, sluts." I said acidly. "She looks a million time prettier now than she ever did wearing all that crap she used to." The new leader of their group rolled her eyes.

"And now shes hanging out with the poor little abused girl." She said in a mocking sing song voice. "Wow, Lissa, you really have sunk low." I froze. No. Freaking. Way. "Watch what you say to me." I growled. "Aw. The little girls all angsty because her daddy hit her." I was starting to see red. Of course the _entire school_ just_ had_ to know about Jeb. "Did Maxie get a boo-boo?" she said, continuing the taunting. That comment, and the use of Maxie, drove me over the edge. Before Fang (or anyone else for that matter) could stop me, I Pulled back my fist and nailed her right in the face. A disgusting amount of powder came off on my knuckles, and some even blew into the air in a little cloud as she fell back onto her friends.

"Never. Call. Me. That." I snarled at her before spinning on my heel and stalking away. A few paces down the hall, Fang caught up with me and grabbed my hand, making me look at him. I was still furious, almost shaking with anger. "Did they all have to know?" I muttered. "Theres nothing much we could do to stop it. You and I didn't come to school for two weeks, the Flock was edgy, and Lissa changed completely." He said reasonably. I mulled this over, then finally sighed and said, "Damn your logic." He grinned and squeezed my hand, dragging me down the hall towards our first class.

Time Skip

The rest of the day was rather uneventful. I got a few weird looks, a couple sympathetic ones. Lissa's used to be gang, who was now led by Brigid, the girl I punched earlier, steered clear of me. Lissa sat with us at lunch. Everything was fine until Fang and I got back home. When we walked in the front door, the phone was ringing. "I got it!" I shouted, dropping my backpack and running for it. I think I heard Fang mutter, "Such a strange child." But I ignored it.

"Hello?" I said. "Hi, Max." It was Kate. "Oh, hey Kate. Why are you calling?" I asked, getting straight to the point. "Jeb is requesting one visit with you before his trial." "Why would he want that?" I asked bitterly. "Well, hes been sober for almost twenty four hours now, and he seems completely different. I think you should do it." I frowned as I thought. Finally, I said, "Ill talk to Fang about it and get back to you." I hung up, and walked up to Fangs room. He was sitting on his bed, thoughtfully strumming on his guitar.

"Hey." I said softly. He looked up. "Hey. Who was on the phone?" he asked. "Kate. She said Jeb wanted me to visit him before his trial." Fang frowned, putting his guitar down and brushing some hair off his forehead. "What did she say about it?" "She said she thinks I should go for it." Fang thought for a minute, then just held his arms out. I walked over and settled into his embrace with a sigh. "What do I do?" I whispered.

(A/N Yeps. Ok, so I want to have Max singing to Jeb in the next chapter, but I don't know which song. I Don't Care, by Apocalyptica, or Its All Over by TDG? Tell me please! Ok, reviews, you know the drill.

UNC-

Silence)


	48. Chapter 48

(A/N IM SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! Ive had so much crap going on lately, theres really been no time. Sorry. :( But on with the story!)

Maxs PoV

For awhile, we just sat there in silence, both of us lost in thought. Eventually, Fang sighed. "I think you should do it." He said. I looked up at him in surprise. "Why?" I wasn't trying to be belligerent, I was honestly confused. He shrugged. "I'm not really sure. But maybe it'll make things… not so bad." I knew what he meant. Maybe if I talked to Jeb, I wouldn't hate him as much. I thought for a little while more, then said, "I guess I'll do it." "Ok. When?" "I don't know. I have to ask Kate." I felt him nod, and pulled back to look at him.

"Speaking of which, I should probably go call her." He nodded again, so I stood up and headed back downstairs. On my way back downstairs, I passed Annes study again. When I looked inside, to my surprise she looked up and met my eyes. I quickly looked away and rushed downstairs. Ok… that was a little creepy.

The phone rang a few times before Kate picked up. "Hello?" "Hey Kate. Its Max." "Oh, yes. Did you come to a decision?" I took a deep breath before answering, "Yes. I decided to go for it." I could practically hear her smile through the phone. "Great. Is tomorrow at 4 ok?" "Sure. Ill be there." "Great. Ill go make the proper arrangements." "Ok. Bye." "Bye."

TIME SKIP

At 3:50 the next day, I stood in the lobby of the jail they were currently holding Jeb. In one hand I had my guitar case, and Fang held the other one. "You ready?" Fang whispered. "As I'll ever be." I muttered back. "That's as good as It gets, I guess." He said back, which got me to crack a smile. Then I put my shoulders back and said, "Lets do this."

We went inside. Since this was technically just a holding facility, and not an actual prison, they would let me go to the visiting room with my guitar. But they had to scan it first, and Fang had to stay behind. I anxiously followed the officer who was leading me to the room, nerves making my stomach hurt. The cop opened the door slowly, making it creak ominously. The interior was bland and harshly lit, bringing back memories of the hospital. At a cold steel table sat Jeb, his arms and legs shackled to the heavy table.

The officer left, letting the door bang shut as he went. That's when Jeb finally looked up, the look in his eyes almost enough to make me gasp in surprise. There was no drunkenness, no icy cruelty or cold pleasure that would send shivers up your spine. No blinding rage. Instead he looked tired, sad, almost dead. I couldn't help but think bitterly, _Good. He's left me near death plenty of times before._

A tiny smile graced his lips. "Max." he whispered. "Jeb." I responded emotionlessly. I saw a twinge of hurt in his eyes, but chose to ignore it and sat down across the table from him. "Why did you ask for this?" I asked him. There was a short pause before he answered, "I wanted to apologize." I raised an eyebrow. "I know it won't be worth much." He said quickly. "I know." I said back. "Get on with it."

He looked taken aback for a moment, then took a deep breath and began. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for every time I've ever struck you. I'm sorry about killing Ari, I'm sorry I put you in the hospital just after, I'm sorry I cut such lies into you," I winced at the memory, "I'm sorry I nearly beat you to death the night I fell, I'm sorry I threatened your friends, I'm sorry I let them beat you that night of the concert, I'm sorry I put you in a coma, I'm sorry I attacked you the other day, I'm sorry I let them hurt Fang, I'm sorry for all the lies I've told you, I'm sorry for the fear you've felt-" "Stop." I said abruptly. "Enough." He looked surprised.

"Look, Jeb." I said. " I don't think you get this. You will never be truly sorry. Think. Think of all the friends I chased away because I was afraid. Not of discovery, no, that would have been heaven, but what you would've done to me and them if you found out." Jeb flinched, but I didn't stop. "Think of all the times of been terrified of my own home, of my own father. Think of how many bruises I've bore, think of all the scars you've given me, think of all the blood and tears I've shed. Think of how much money I spent of concealer to hide them. Think of how many lies I've told."

By this time Jeb was hanging his head, his back shaking with sobs. But I wasn't done yet. "Do you remember everything you've told me?" He slowly looked up, tears on his cheeks. "Bitch, whore, slut, failure, worthless, useless. You've told me I'll never have friends, that no one will ever love me, that I can't sing. And half the time I believed you. Did you know that?" Jeb looked at me, completely horrified. "And to press that point," I said, taking out my guitar, "I have a song for you, Jeb."

_I try to make it through my life_

_In my way, there's you_

_I try to make it through these lies_

_And that's all, I do_

_Just don't deny it_

_Don't try to fight this_

_And deal with it_

_That's just part of it_

_If you were dead or still alive_

_I don't care_

_I don't care_

_Just go and leave this all behind_

_Cause I swear_

_I don't care_

_I try to make you see my side_

_Always try to stay in line_

_But your eyes see right through_

_That's all they do_

_I'm getting buried in this place_

_I've got no room youre in my face_

_Don't say anything just go away_

_If you were dead or still alive_

_I don't care_

_I don't care_

_Just go and leave this all behind_

_Cause I swear_

_I don't care_

_I'm changing everything_

_Cause you won't be there for me_

_I'm changing everything_

_Cause you won't be there for me_

_If you were dead or still alive_

_I don't care_

_I don't care_

_Just go and leave this all behind_

_Cause I swear _

_I don't care_

_If you were dead or still alive_

_I don't care_

_I don't care_

_Just go and leave this all behind_

_I don't care_

_I don't care_

_At all_

When I looked back up at Jeb, he was still sobbing, but he had a smile on his face. "Max." he choked out. "If you forget everything else about me, just remember this. I'm proud of you, Maximum. I'm so, so proud of my daughter." I clenched my jaw, snapped the locks on my guitar case, and stood up stiffly. I looked him straight in the eye and said in a hard voice, "You don't have a daughter anymore." Then I spun on my heel and left, refusing to look back even as I heard his sobbing grow louder.

I let the cops scan my guitar case again, making sure he hadn't smuggled anything to me (as if) before they let me go. I quickly found Fang, and we left. We walked several blocks toward the bus stop before he asked, "So how did it go?" "He- he said he was proud of me." I muttered. Fang stopped and looked at me for a second before silently pulling me into his arms. I wrapped mine about his neck, and we just stood there as tears fell down my cheeks.

(A/N OK! First things first, Song is I Don't Care by Apocalyptica, Feat. Adam Gontier. Look it up. Second, reviews. Third: Explanations. Last week was all crazy miss- school orchestra performances. Weekend was make up work. And yesterday and today were incredibly dramatic because my family found out about my "problem". *awkward cough.* Yeah… BUT IM BACK NOW! Yay.

UNC-

Silence)


	49. Chapter 49

Maxs PoV

Several months later, we received a phone call telling us the date of the trial. The entire Flocks appearance would be required, as would be our testimony. Lissa would also have to be present with her video. As you could probably guess, I was insanely nervous.

The day of the trial rolled around, and I had to dress formally, meaning a skirt and blouse. Kill me now. It wasn't just that I hated them in the first place, but the skirt went down to my knees and the shirt was short sleeved and low backed, meaning you could see most of my scars. I was _very_ self-conscious about them, standing in front of the full length mirror in my bed room and just staring at them, wondering if I should put concealer on them or something. Until Fang walked up behind me and rested his chin on the top of my head.

"You look beautiful." I couldn't help but smile, but it wasn't completely real. "They'll see my scars." I muttered. "That's a good thing. It'll add some truth to the testimony." He said with his usual irrefutable logic. "I guess." I mumbled, following the winding scar up my leg with my eyes. "Hey." Fang tilted my face away from the mirror. "Stop looking at yourself like that." He scolded. "Like what?" I asked dully. "Like you don't like what you see. Even if you think differently, those scars are a part of who you are." He said, brushing some hair behind my ear. "So even if you don't like them, they're a part of what makes you beautiful."

I smiled at him again. "Thanks Fang." He smiled back. "No problem. Now we should go and meet the others." I nodded, and he took my hand and pulled me out of the room. When we got downstairs, we both shocked to see Anne standing at the front door, coat on, car keys in hand. "What are you doing?" I asked her warily. "I'm driving you to the courthouse of course." She said, seemingly oblivious to my incredulous look. "Um, no, that's ok. We're getting a ride with the Flock." "Nonsense." She gushed. "It's the least I can do. After all, you are living with us."

I glanced at Fang. He was tense, looking at Anne in a similar way to how I would look at Jeb. Zero trust. "Uh, ok." I said hesitatingly. "Great!" Anne exclaimed. "Let's go." She hurried through the door to the car, and I followed, pulling a reluctant Fang along behind me. We climbed into the back seat, and Anne backed out of the driveway. The ride there was short and silent, and you could practically cut the tension with a knife. Fang was obviously not happy with this situation, and I wasn't much better. I mean, she's a complete bitch to Fang pretty much his entire life, and suddenly she's the loving mother? It didn't add up.

Once we got there, Fang and I piled out. "Thanks Anne." I barely muttered to her. "No problem dear." She answered cheerfully. Fang said nothing, still refusing to talk to her. When we walked through the courthouse doors, we quickly spotted the rest of the Flock and Lissa standing together in a corner. We walked over to them. They were also dressed formally, Nudge noticeably more flashy than Angel, Lissa, or me. Gazzy looked disgruntled, and the black dye had finally come out of Iggy's hair. When they saw us coming, Gazzy immediately said, "Where were you guys?"

"Anne insisted upon driving us here." I explained. "That had to be painful." Iggy said, wincing sympathetically. I just nodded, glancing around. The courthouse was busy, swarming with people and their lawyers. After a few minutes, we went to our own courtroom. There were a few more people there, but I didn't take the time to figure out who they were. We all sat down and waited. When Jeb was escorted in by the guards, I bit my lip really hard. He looked older than he should have, stooped and haggard. He didn't look at me, just sat down at his table and stared at its surface.

I forced myself to look away. Fang caught my hand, squeezing it comfortingly. I rested my head on his shoulder with a sigh. A few seconds later, we all stood up as the Judge entered. Then we sat again as she called the Court to order. The formalities went by slowly, that's when the difficult part came. We were each called up individually to give our testimony and to be questioned. I was asked to show them some of my various scars, and a few cuts and bruises that hadn't healed quite yet, getting sympathetic looks and stunned gasps from various members of the audience. At certain questions, Fangs eyes would flash, or Iggy would scowl, or Nudges eyes would narrow dangerously, or my fists would clench.

In all honesty, the defense really pissed me off. When they saw the words Jeb had cut into me, they said I could have done it to myself. How could I possibly do that to myself?! Eventually, after all the questioning and Lissa's video was shown, the Judge turned to Jeb and asked him, "Mr. Batchelder, you have been charged with verbal and physical abuse of a minor, the first degree murder of a minor, escaping custody, and assaulting an officer of the law. How do you plead?" There was a tense pause during which I held my breath as Jeb looked around the room. First he looked at the Judge, his lawyer, my lawyer, me, Fang, the Flock, back to me, and then finally back at the Judge. "I plead guilty to all charges."

"Very well." The Judge said. "We will break while the Jury discusses their verdict. Court dismissed." The Jury exited the room to discuss the evidence, and Jeb was led out. "It'll work out." Fang assured me. "The lawyers know what they're doing." I took a deep breath. "I know." I said, trying to sound confident but failing. Then I gritted my teeth and tilted my chin upwards. I won't be scared of him anymore. "I know." I repeated, this time succeeding at being confident. He gave me a half smile. "There's the fearless Max I know." I smiled, and we shared a short kiss before the Judge called the court back to order.

Wow, that was fast. Once everyone was settled down, the Judge asked, "Has the Jury reached a verdict?" Fang pulled me against his chest and rested his head on my shoulder. I held my breath. One member of the Jury stood up, looking calm and collected. "Our decision was unanimous. We find the defendant guilty of all charges." There was a dead silence, then our side of the room erupted into cheers. "Order!" The Judge called. With difficulty, we managed to calm down, though was all had silly grins plastered across our faces, even Fang.

"I sentence Jeb Batchelder to 65 years in prison." She declared solemnly. "Court dismissed."

(A/N That was the last real chapter. Next will be the epilogue, and this story will be done.

UNC-

Silence.)


	50. Chapter 50

Maxs PoV

TIME SKIP TO 3 MONTHS AFTER THE TRIAL

I stood on the stage in my school, a serene smile on my face. We were having another concert here in a few weeks, and this time we actually got to rehearse on the set beforehand. Today I had the entire stage to myself, to practice the song that I would be playing. I wouldn't have any of the Flock to back me up, this song was just me. How did the saying go? Me, Myself, and I. I smiled a little at my thoughts and shook my head. _Maybe Jeb __**had**__ hit my head one too many times._

Before, that thought would have been grim, with a dark humor in it. Now it was all mirth, light and honest. Because as true and real as the statement was, it wasn't as important now. It was the past, it was over and done with. But as much as I told myself that… there was a tiny part of me that was still afraid, still cowering. I hoped that maybe this song would help that part. _It will. I know it will._ I smiled again and started the song.

_Don't know what's going on_

_Don't know what went wrong_

_Feels like a hundred years I_

_Still can't believe youre gone_

_So I'll stay up all night_

_With these bloodshot eyes_

_While these walls surround me with the story of our life_

_I feel so much better_

_Now that you're gone forever_

_I tell myself that I don't miss you at all_

_I'm not lying, denying, that I feel so much better now_

_That you're gone forever_

_Now things are coming clear_

_That I don't need you here_

_And in this world around me_

_I'm glad you disappeared_

_So I'll stay up all night_

_Get drunk and fucking fight_

_Until the morning comes ill_

_Forget about our life_

_I feel so much better_

_Now that youre gone forever_

_I'm not lying denying that I feel so much better_

_Now that youre gone forever_

_First time you screamed at me _

_I should have made you leave_

_I should have known it could be so much better_

_I hope youre missing me_

_I hope I've made you see_

_That I'm gone forever_

_And now it's coming clear _

_That I don't need you here_

_And in this world around me_

_I'm glad you disappeared_

_I feel so much better_

_Now that youre gone forever_

_I tell myself that I don't miss you at all_

_I'm not lying denying that I feel so much better now_

_That youre gone forever_

_And now youre gone forever and now your_

_Gone forever_

(A/N And that my friends, is the end of Broken, Beaten, and Alone. (160 Pages EVEN) But if you ask really nice I'll post the first chap of my new Fic tonight! Song: Gone Forever. Band: I think you know what band it is. Thank you for reviewing so faithfully, and as a gift, I will try my hardest to be as gory as possible for my horror Fic. :P

UNF (Until Next Fic)

Silence)


End file.
